Presente y Futuro se unen
by sys4ever2
Summary: en el presente un grupo de shinobis es enviado a una mision en el futuro los hijos de estos shinobis se meten en problemas y son transportados al presente , un enemigo malvado les mostrara el infierno , amor ,aventura , humor se juntan
1. Caidos del Cielo

PRESENTE Y FUTURO SE UNEN

CAPITULO 1 : CAIDOS DEL CIELO

Habian transcurrido un año desde que la gran cuarta guerra ninja habia terminado , mi gran amigo Naruto Uzumaqui habia logrado vencer a Madara Uchiha antes de que se apoderara de su kyubi , mientras que Sasuke , nuestro ex compañero de equipo , furioso por que Kabuto utilizaba a su hermano como marioneta haciendo que se volvieran a enfrentar hermanos cara a cara nuevamente unio sus fuerzas con mi rubio compañero acabando con sus enemigos.

Mi Uchiha habia sido perdonado por intentar destruir konoha , su nombre habia sido limpiado sin dejar rastros de que alguna vez fue renegado , y se le permitio regresar a la aldea.

El equipo taka siguio unido , pero esta vez como ninjas aceptados por konoha , Seigetsu junto con su lider fueron nombrados jounin por su alto nivel a su vez que el portador del kyubi tambien logro ese rango , la peliroja del grupo , Karin se unio a la unidad especial de rastreo y el calmado Juugo fue integrado al staff de profesores ninja de la academia.

En cuanto a mi , Sakura Haruno , habia estado el ultimo año muy atareada trabajando en el hospital , hacia un año que no abandonaba la aldea en alguna mision debido que aun habia varios ninjas en recuperacion luego de la guerra , por suerte todo iba mejorando y muchos de ellos estaban siendo de alta.

El ojiazul junto al azabache ya habian compartido varias misiones juntos y habian vuelto hacer los buenos amigos que siempre fueron , aunque sus peleas por alguna estupides o sus egos aun seguian...

Muy pocas veces pude ver al moreno cuando este le llava algun informe a lady Tsunade , pero seguia tratandome con la misma frialdad que siempre , salvo a aquellas noches que se metia por la ventana a mi cuarto y reclamaba mi cuerpo como suyo y luego se marchaba volviendome a tratar indiferentemente, pero esa actitud ya comenzaba a canzarme...

Me encontraba en mi cuarto dispuesta a descanzar luego de un largo dia en el hospital , me habia duchado y puesto mi pijama , estaba lisa para acostarme en mi cama cuando senti el ruido de mi ventana abrirse ,

- ya ibas a dormir? - interrogo el dueño de unos ojos negros qe me miraba desde la ventana

- si Sasuke , estoy un poco cansada - dije sin voltiar a verlo

- estoy seguro que algo de energia para gastar conmigo te deben de quedar- se acerco por detras tomandome de la cintura con posesion

-hasta cuando va durar este jueguito? - voltie a verlo a los ojos - esto ya me esta cansando - mencione con desilucion

-que juego sakura? no entiendo a que te refieres - se acerco con intencion de prisionar mis labios

corriendo mi rostro - a eso me refiero , llegas aqui me besas , me abrazas , me haces el amor , y luego...- agache mi rostro desviando la mirada

-luego que? - soltandome la cintura

-luego te vas y durante el dia ni te acuerdas de mi , ni siquiera me registras cuando nos vemos por la aldea-

- y que pretendes que haga Sakura? , quieres que este jugando a los novios contigo? , esas cosas conmigo no van-

-lo sé... no te pido eso solo lo que quiero es que no me trates como tu zorra personal , si quieres a una zorra ve con karin , yo no quiero mas esto si es que no tienes algun sentimiento conmigo...-

-parece que hoy estas sensible , las noches anteriores no te importo que no sintiera nada por ti , pero de acuerdo como quieras - se voltio dirigiendose hacia la ventana

-cuando vas a notar que me muero por ti...- musite casi inaudible

quedando en seco un instante- esos son sentimientos que yo no logro comprender - luego de eso se marcho

la brisa entraba por la ventana mientras que unas lagrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas...

Al dia siguiente desperte temprano , la Hokague habia pedido que fuera a verla , mis ojos seguian hinchado por el llanto de anoche , me duche con agua fria , baje a desayunar , hacia meses que vivia sola , mis padres se mudaron a la aldea del te pero yo no quise abandonar mi hogar asi que me quede , luego de agarrar mi bolso con mis herramientas ninjas por si las llegaba a necesitar sali rumbo a la torre de la hokague.

en la casa uchiha un moreno era despertado por besos en el cuello

-despierta sasukito- ronroneaba una peliroja de gafas

-no te habia dicho karin que te fueras a tu cuarto anoche?- en tono cortante le dijo

-si me lo dijiste pero preferi quedarme a tu lado desnuda por si volvias a necesitarme- siguio besando el cuello del uchiha

- anoche fue un caso especial , no volvera a pasar - el moreno se levanto apartando a la peliroja - vete de aqui que quiero ducharme!

luego de eso karin se envolvio en sabanas y se dirio a su cuarto , el azabache se ducho y luego de eso salio junto a karin y a seigetsu a la oficina de la hokague

En la entrada de la torre de la hokague me encontre con mi rubio amigo y la dueña de unos ojos perla

-como has estado sakura-chan- sonreia el rubio

-bien naruto y veo que tu tambien porque venis bien acompañado- le guiñe el ojo a hinata

-e..e..sa..kura-chan solo nos encontramos por el camino - dijo la peliazul

-asi es como ambos tenemos que ver a la hokague- sonrio zorrunamente rascandose la cabeza

-a ustedes tambien ? , bueno entremos juntos a su oficina entonces yo tambien tengo que ver a la hokague- comence a caminar hacia la oficina

-quizas nos envia a alguna mision- comento la hyuga

-eso espero ya me estaba aburriendo- contesto el ojiazul

Al entrar a la oficina de la Hokague

-que bueno que vengan los tres juntos - tsunade nos dijo

-que onda vieja? para que nos querias ver?-

-narutoooo! ten mas respeto con mi maestra - le regañe

-hokague podria decirnos para que nos llamo- timidamente se escucho una voz

- si en un momento cuando entren sus compañeros de mision- en ese mismo momento miro hacia la puerta que se abrian - pasen de una buena vez asi no nos retrasamos

mire hacia la puerta y mis ojos chocaron con unas urbes negras- sa..suke- murmure y aparte rapido la vista de él- no puede ser mas mala suerte tengo era la persona con la que menos queria tener una mision

-que hacen ellos aqui?- nos miro sasuke justo ella tendria que estar aqui

-son sus compañeros de mision- respondio mi maestra

genial-pense ironicamente , el uchiha solo me miro de reojo seguro pensaba lo mismo

-de que se trata esa mision vieja?- el portador del kyubi pregunto

-sus compañeros Ino y Sai se encuentra en la aldea de la arena , su mision era transportar a konoha un pergamino muy valioso para que nuestra aldea se encargara de su proteccion para que no callera en malas manos , era una mision sencilla pero nos enteramos que algunos ladrones con habilidades ninja andan tras ese pergmino , asi que se requiere que mas ninja vayan a la arena y traigan junto a Yamanaka y Sai ese pergamino-

-esos ladrones son ninjas renegados?- pregunte

- no son renegados segun lo que tengo informado son ninjas del continente del sur , nunca habiamos tenido contacto con ese continente debido a que no hay una alienza con paises de alli, los ninjas pertenecen a la aldea oculta entre los muertos, solo eso sabemos , no sabemos bien si estos ninjas actuan bajo las ordenes de su aldea o sus feudales o tal ves si sean renegados asi que se requiere mucha cautela en esta mision-

-un momento acaso dijo oculta entre los muertos?- la vos temblorosa de uzumaqui- esta bromeando verdad? eso es muy tetrico

-no te asuste naruto-kun solo es un nombre...- dijo la peliazul

-no entiendo porque requiere a tantos para esta mision, con solo tres de nosotros bastaria- interrumpio el azabache

-como ya dije no se sabe mucho de las intenciones delos ninjas y no conocemos bien que clase de ninjas pueden ser asi que no me arriesgarre mandando solo un grupo-

-bueno por mi esta bien - el rubio miro al moreno- volveremos a trabajar juntos tu , yo y sakura el equipo 7- le levanto su pulgar

-partiran en media hora , sera mejor que busquen todo lo necesario para la mision- concluyo la hokague

El grupo se separo en busca de sus cosas , en 30 minutos nos encontrariamos en la entrada de la aldea.

En otro tiempo , 10 años en el futuro para ser mas exactos

-mamá despierta! llegaremos tarde- gritaba un niño azabache de profundas urbes negras al lado de una gran cama

-mmm que susede tasuke? - decia una pelirosa mientras abria sus profundos ojos jades

-porque tanto escandalo hijo? - un moreno se sentaba en la cama mientras se estiraba , luego miro hacia un lado y se acercaba a la mujer con la que se encontraba acostado - buenos dias amor - le depositaba un dulce beso en los labios

-buen dia sasuke- correspondia el beso

-acaso no me escucharon! llegaremos tardeeee!-el pequeño seguia verinchando

-no no llegaremos tarde , deja de preocuparte... , ve y despierta a tu hermano asi desayuna!- el muchacho se marcho aun protestando - a quien habra salido?

-a ti segurooo- dijo el azabache se acerco a la pelirosa- cambiando de tema podriamos aprobechar que los chicos no estaran por unos dias y encargarles un hermanito no te parece- subiendose encima de su mujer

-es un caos con dos y quieres tener otro , mejor no...- rodie su cuello con mis brazos dispuesta a besarlo...

-mamaaaaaaa!- un niño se acerco llorando junto a su madre

-que sucede itachi?- sali debajo de sasuke y tome en mis brazos a el pequeño azabache que lloraba

-tasuke me tiro de la cama y yo me golpie...- aun lloraba el niño

-tranquilo mi amor...- acariciaba su cabeza

-tasukeee! ven aqui!- grito el azabache mientras se ponia de pie

-que sucede papá? - entro en la habitacion el mayor de los gemelos

-por que tiraste a tu hermano de la cama? pudiste haberlo lastimado...- con la mirada de padre retando a su hijo

-buchon!- dijo mirando a su hermano en los brazos de su madre- él no se queria levantar y llegaremos tardee asi que solo lo samarie para que se levante..

-pidele perdon a tu hermano!- exigio el uchiha padre

tasuke miro hacia un lado , él era muy orgullo , igual que su padre , mientras que en mis brasos itachi lo miraba con carita de perrito mojado

-perdoname hermano- solto de una ves

-tasukeeee!- el pequeño se acerco y lo abrasooo- si me quieres hermanoo

-si tonto, que te pelee no quiere decir que no te quiera-

-bueno ya que esta todo arreglado cambiensen asi desayunamos que ahora si llegaremos tarde- dije

luego de un rato en el comedor de la mansion uchiha

-estan ansiosos por la escurcion de hoy? - pregunte mientras servia el desayuno

-siii , sera estupendo ir a la aldea de la arena- el menor uchiha decia mientras tomaba un bocadillo y le daba otro a su pequeña cachorra akane que era hija de akamaru el perro de kiba- toma akane come-

-hijo no le des eso a la perra le hara mal- dijo el azabache

-yo quiero conocer al kazekague ! seguro que es tan genial como nuestro hokague naruto!- comento tasuke

-si lo ven mandelen saludos de nuestra parte- sonrei al recordar a gaara

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos sino el grupo partira sin ustedes- sasuke se levanto de su asiento y comenzo a caminar a la puerta

en la entrada de konoha un grupo de niños se encontraba con sus padres y algunos maestros ninjas

-niños tranquilos pronto saldremos - decia un pelinaranja sensei de la academia queriendo controlar a sus alumnos

-niños haganle caso a su sensei - dijo unpelirubio acercandose al ggrupo de niños

-gracias naruto - dijo juugo el sensei

-vayan niños con juugo y portensen bien - les dijo a la niña que se encontraba de su mano y al niño que tenia su esposa ojiperla agarrado de la mano-

-sueltame mamá que las niñas me ven - dijo un mini naruto pero con el pelo azulado

-esta bien pero portate bien te lo ruego jiry- decia la hyuga a su hijo

- ve con tu hermana y cuidala - naruto solto a la niña que tambien era una mini naruto rubia en version femenina- te cuidas kimu

-si papá - la pequeña le sonrio al rubio y se unio al grupo de niños con su hermano

-hey naruto como estas?- dije mientras nos acercabamos con sasuke y el par de mini uchihas

-sakura... bien y ustedes? - miro a sasuke- dobe tanto tiempo!- le tendio la mano

-teme...asi que jiry y kimu tambien iran a la escurcion? - ya parado a su lado

-si...me costo dejar que vayan , mas kimu , que es mas pequeña , pero bueno accedi-

-hola itachi y tasuke como han estado?- les sonrio la hyuga

- bien - contesto con una sonrisa itachi

-donde esta jiry?- pregunto tasuke

-esta con el resto de los niños , por alla- señalo el rubio

-ven vamos ita- tomo el brazo de su hermano y comenzo a correr

-ahora que recuerdo..sasuke sera mejor que hables con juugo asi pone mil ojos sobre esos tres- le pedi a el azabache

-si tiene razon sakura , esos tres juntos son un lio- se rio la ojiperla

el azabache se cerco al pelinaranja- juugo como has estado?

-sasuke... bien y tu?- el pelinaranja sonrio , hace mucho no veia a su ex lider

-bien.. tengo un favor que pedirte..-

- dime que sucede?-

- trata de mantener mucho cuidado con itachi , tasuke y jiry , podrian meterse en problemas-

-de acuerdo no te preocupes , igual otros senseis iran con nosotros y dividiremos en grupo asi que los pondre en distintos grupos-

-genial, asi no haran de las suyas..te lo agradesco juugo- el azabache tendio su mano chocando con el pelinaranja

la escurcion estaba apunto de de partir kimu junto a itachi estaban en el grupo que vigilaba juugo , tasuke en el grupo de chouji-sensei y jiry en el de tenten-sensei

-adios! mi amores se cuidan- les gritaba mientras sacudia mi mano

- jiry cuidate y cuida a tu hermana- el ojiazul

-buen viaje! - dijo la peliazul

-se han ido ya- dijo el azabache cuando logro perder de vista a los niños

-la casa esta muy tranquila sin ellos- agrego naruto

-oigan porque no van a casa a cenar hoy?- trate de levantar el animo por la partidad de los niños

-que buena idea sakura!- sonrio hinata

-solo si me haces ramen sakura-chan-

-sabes que tienes prohibido el ramen los dias de semana- le reprochoso su esposas

-jajaj sigues con esa basura de comida dobe?-

en esos instantes se escucho una explosion y gente gritando que probenian de la torre del hokague

- que demonios fue eso?'- miro el rubio hacia la torre y comenzo a correr hacia ella seguida por el resto

al llegar a la torre un grupo de ninjas salieron corriendo hacia el hokague

- lo sentimos hokague- decia un ambu

-que sucedio? - impaciente pregunto

nos han robado- dijo el anbu mientras se sacaba la mascara dejando ver su pelo celeste y sus filosos dientes

-seiguetsu que demonios fue lo que se robaron- grito el uchiha

-el pergamino con los jutsus prihibidos del tiempo...-

-ese es el pergamino que nosotros mismo trajimos de la arena para proteger!- dije - quienes se lo llevaron?

- un grupo de ninja renegados de la aldea escondida entre los muertos , su lider es increiblemente fuerte y pudo romper nuestra barrera

-eso es imposibles , nosotros mismo acabamos con el grupo de renegados de esa aldea ya hace años cuando nos emboscaron para robarnos el pergamino- el rubio dijo

- deben ser otros ninjas amor- dijo la peliazul

-sasuke vayamos tras ellos no podemos dejar que lo utilicen- el portador del kyubi desaparecio seguido por el uchiha y seiguetsu

habian trascurrido casi medio dia desde que los niños habian partido

-mmm esto esta muy aburrido no entiendo porque no pude estar con itachi y con tasuke- se quejaba jiry que iba ultimo en la fila de su grupo que era el grupo que iba a la cabeza - ya sé tengo una idea el pequeño peliazul se escondi en unos arbustos sin que nadie lo notara

-aun queda mucho para llegar a la aldea del té para poder descansar- ahora que lo recuerdo alli viven mis abuelos...- el mayor de los gemelos sonrio pensando en los deliciosos bocadillos qe hacia su abuela cada vez que iban de visitas , en eso escucho un ruido entre los arbustos

- psss.. tasuke por aqui...- se escucho entre los arbustos

-jiry...- el uchiha salto al arbusto sin ser detectado por su sensei- que haces aqui metido?

-me estaba aburriendo mucho...-se rasco la cabeza como hacia su padre

-si yo ya tambien...hagamos travesuras-

en ese momento itachi pudo ver como su hermano y su amigo se escabullian entre los arboles y decidio seguirlos

- itachi...- la pequeña kimu lo sostuvo del brazo- si vas con ellos te meteras en problemas

-no te preocupes kimu solo jugaremos y luego nos uniremos al grupo- el menor uchiha se solto del agarre y siguio a su hermano y jiry

alejados del sendero

-a que no puedes cortar esa manzana con un shuriken tasuke- lo desafiaba el peliazul

-y si lo logro que gano?

-te dare toda mi mesada de este mes pero si no puedes tendras que tocarle el trasero cuando volvamos a karin-sensei-

-eres un pervertido jiyi!-

-no te atreves? , dale acepta !

-de acuerdo...- el moreno saco una shuriken y la lanzo cortando la manzana- jajajaj te gane la mesada!

-ganaste...lo malo es que este mes no tengo mesada por hacer travesuras- sonrio zorrunamente

-tramposo!

-oigan chicos!- se acerco el pequeño itachi

-que haces aqui ita? - pregunto su hermano

-yo tambien quiero jugar con ustedes-

en ese instante un grupo de ninjas aparecio cerca de ellos , pero gracias a la gran astucia ninja de tasuke logro esconderse con su amigo y hermano en unos arbustos

-shhh- no hagan ruido - los tres observaban a los ninjas

-son renegados sus insignias estan tachadas- susurro jiry

-hermano...- temblando se aferro a tasuke

-maestro aqui esta bien?-

-si , ustedes hagan vigilancia mientras yo leeo el pergamino antes que esos malditos de konoha nos alcancen-

-entendido- un grupo de tres ninja hacian guardia mientras que su maestro un hombre encapuchado que solo dejaba ver una gran barba blanca y unos ojos rojos abria el pergamino

- esto es genial , con esto al fin podremos gobernar todo el mundo , comenzaremos con el pais entre los muertos y luego con konoha y la malditos de la arena que nos robo el pergamino desde el principio- comenzo a reirse como loco

-disculpe sensei- decia kimu

-que sucede kimu- dijo el pelinaranja

- mi hermano junto a los gemelos uchiha se escaparon a jugar al bosque

-estos enanosss! , gracias por avisar kimu

el pelinaranja dejo al mando a lee de su grupo y salio en busca de los tres , salto entre los arboles unos metros cuando descubrio a un grupo de ninjas y a uno de ellos riendo a carcajadas , en ese momento vio que compañeros de su aldea llegaban al lugar

- al fin los encontramos malditosss!- decia naruto

-devuelvan el pergamino y no les haremos daño- sasuke activo su sharingan

-no te confies sasuke son muy fuertes- dijo el peliceleste

-es papa y el hokague- itachi sonrio llendole el miedo

-si nos descubren aqui nos castigaran- se alarmo jiry

el hombre de barba se acerco a ellos sacandose la capucha qe lo cubria

-si que son molestos ustedes los de konoha, nosotros solo queriamos recuperar lo que nos pertenece-

-pero es imposible tu eres ese ninja que matamos hace años junto al resto de sus compañeros- noto naruto

-e? no sé de que hablan esta es la primera ves qe los veo- dijo confundido el ninja de barba

-esto es extraño- acoto el uchiha

-mi nombre es debura , ninja renegado de la aldea escondida entre los muertos y pronto rey del mundo! - comenzo hacer unos simbolos

- no dejen que termine ese jutsu- naruto grito y la pelea comenzo

-ve por el naruto - decia el uchiha mientras sacaba su katana y luchaba con uno de los otros ninjas mientras seigetsu tambien comenzaba a pelear

-kagebushi-no jutsu - decia el rubio mientras un clon aparecia y lo ayudaba a hacer un resengan , salto unos metros y apunto su resengan hacia debura pero en ese instante uno de los ninja hizo un jutsu contra naruto invocando a unas criaturas esqueleticas que atacaron a naruto antes de hacer su impacto - que mierda son estas cosas?

-lo termine...- dijo el ninja renegado una vez terminado de hacer los sellos - pronto sere el rey del mundo

un gran crater comenzo a formarse en el cielo unos rayos salian de él , diabura hizo una invocacion de unas criaturas con aspecto diabolico que poseian alan y monto uno de ellos dirigiendose hacia el oyo en el cielo , el viento soplaba con fuerza las ramas se mecian , los rayos caian , los ninjas renegados dejaron de luchar y montaron a esas criaturas siguiendo a su maestro

sasuke cubria sus ojos de la fuerte rafaga que soplaba

-no los dejare escapar malditos! - en el momento que estaba a punto de invocar a su agila una rama cayo en los arbustos cercanos y vio como salian corriendo sus hijos y jiry

-papá! - grito itachi corriendo hacia él junto a tasuke y jiry , pero en eso momento el rayo mas poderoso cayo del cielo cerca de los niños

-jiryyyy!- grito el hokague

-tasuke , itachi donde estan? - el rayo habia levantado una cortina de humo impidiendo verlos , al despejarse los niños no estaban , el viento habia sesado y el crater en el cielo habia desaparecido- ita...tasuke...donde estan?- dijo casi susurrando con angustia en los ojos

- creo que se donde estan- dijo con tristeza naruto

-donde? habla naruto!- el azabache tomo del la ropa a naruto

- sueltame sasuke! , - saco las manos del uchiha - jiry tambien desaparecio recuerda!

-lo siento...dobe...-

-ese pergamino contenia el jutsu prohibido del tiempo , él que lo tuviera podria viajar en el tiempo...-

- estas queriendo decir que...-

-asi es nuestros hijos viajaron en el tiempo, a alguna fecha pasada o futura...-

-como los traemos de vuelta?-

-me temo que no podemos-

-porque no? si ellos viajaron nosotros tambien!

-tu sabes como hacerlo?- miro a su amigo que agacho su cabeza- me temo que regresar corre por su cuenta nosotros no podemos hacer nada nadie sabe ese jutsu, tendremos que confiar que ellos hallaran la forma de volver

-pero...son solo niños- el uchiha cabisbajo solto unas lagrimas , le habia jurado a la pelirosa jamas dejar que les pasara nada y ahora estaban perdido en el tiempo y él sin podder hacer nada , el rubio puso su mano en el hombro del azabache...

-ten fe dobe...- con una sonrisa forzada- son nuestros hijos , son fuertes y mas listos que nosotros...volveran

-eso espero...- ambos shinobis miraron al cielo despejado...

En el presente

cerca de llegar a la aldea del tè , los shinobis que fueron enviados a la arena se encontraban

-sakura podremos descansar en la casa de tus padres cierto- comento naruto

-claro , seguro que mis padres no tendran problema- sonrei

-me muero de ganas de comer esos panecillos que hace tu madre- con ojitos de perrito y baba en la boca

-recuerda que solo estaremos unos minutos en la aldea teme no debes perder el tiempo- dijo el azabache que se encontraba unos pasos mas atras de ellos

-si si ya lo sé dobe - coloco sus brazos cruzados por arriba de su cabeza - que mala idea de nombrarte lider...

-sasukito seguro que no quieres pasar mas tiempo en la aldea asi te hago unos masajes como los de anoche - dijo seductoramente la peliroja arrastrada de karin

-callate karin! - le dio una mirada fulminante y luego miro hacia a mi para corroborar que no haya escuchado ese comentario

-idiota karin- susurre por lo bajo

-opino lo mismo- el pelieleste se encontrba a mi lado- idiota irritable no crees?

-jaja si tienes razon - le sonrei y el me dejo ver sus afilados dientes

-desde cuando sonrie con seiguetsu- pensaba el azabache-

-escucharon eso?- pregunto la ojiperla que eera la que estaba mas atenta

-que? que sucede hinata- dijo el rubio

aguardaron un segundo de silencio para lograr escuchar

-miren al cielo - señalo la hyuga , un augero negro se abria y unos rayos comenzaban a salir

- una tormenta...- dijo karin

- no seas idiota eso no es una tormenta - le dije

- aq quien le dices idiota! pelo de chicle?-

-dime pelo de chicle otra vez y te golpeo - comence a ponerme mis guantes negros

-oigan no es hora de pelear - me freno seigetsu , seguimos mirando el augero negro y unos gritos comenzaron a escucharse y de a poco unas figuras caer de el

-ahhhhh auxiliooo vamosss a morirr! - se escuchaba gritar

- son unas personas estan callendo- dijo la peliazul

sasuke invoco a su aguila y la mando a rescatar a las personas que caian

unas ves en el suelo los tres niños tocaron tierra , jiry comenzo a besar la tierra

- por fin tierra , odio el cielo , seguia besando el suelo una vez mas

-papá te juro que no fue nuestra culpa , fue jiry quien nos alejo del grupo para jugar- tasuke hablaba mirando a sasuke - yo no quise seguirlo el me obligo!

-mentira! - dijo jiry , luego miro a naruto - sabes que no te desobedereceria papá , tasuke esta mintiendo yo estaba cuidando a kimu como tu me dijiste lo juro - naruto se rascaba la cabeza no entendia nada y el resto de los shinobis se miraba desorientados

- mamá - grito itachi y se abrazo a la pierna de sakura- lo siento mamá no quisimos portarnos mal , no lo volvemos hacer...lo juro me asuste mucho con esa caida

-papá...- dijo tasuke mientras comenzaba a darse cuenta que esos no eran sus padres mas bien eran sus padres de jovenes...- itachi!

-que dijiste? - se inquieto sasuke

-itachi! sueltala no es mamá!- le dijo a su hermano

- pero que estas diciendo tasuke?- el pequeño miro a sakura y noto que no era su mamá , la miro por unos instantes - si que es mamá solo se corto el pelo- se volvio a abrazar de sakura

-disculpa pequeño pero tu hermano tiene razon yo no te conosco- le dije calidamente

-pe..pero...- se solto de la pierna- que paso tasuke con papá?

-yo no entiendo nada- se rasco la nuca jiry

-oye! , te pareces a mi - dijo naruto y sonrio

-quienes son ustedes?- pregunto sasuke

-soy tasuke y el es itachi uchiha y el es jiry uzumaqui- los niños caidos del cielo


	2. Llegando a la aldea del Te , luego

CAPITULO 2: LLEGANDO A LA ALDEA DEL TE Y LUEGO LA ARENA

-eso es mentira!- dijo la peliroja - ustedes mocosos no pueden ser uchihas

-a quien le dices mocoso? fea!- itachi le saco la lenguaa

-maldito enano!-

-dejalo en paz karin- la pelirosa defendio al niño- oye me caes bien - luego le dijo al pequeño

-karin tiene razon ustedes no pueden ser uchiha, yo soy el unico uchiha que queda-

-y yo nunca supe de otro uzumaqui , solo soy yo - agrego naruto

-porque no dejan que nos expliquen bien las cosas- dijo seigetsu sentandose en el piso

-bien - dijo el uchiha mayor sentandose tambien- pero que sea rapido no tenemos tiempo que perder

comenzo a hablar tasuke- nuestro padre es sasuke uchiha y nuestra madre sakura haruno...-

-lo sabia - el uchiha se levanto - vamonos!

-espera aun no terminaron de hablar - dijo el peliceleste

- todo lo que digan es mentira , yo no soy el pedre de ninguno de estos mocoso, estan mintiendo-

-espera no estamos mintiendo...-se levanto itachi , - no nos recuerdas papá...- luego miro a la pelirosa- tu eres mi mamá...

- como es eso posible?- la pelirosa dijo

-creo que tiene que ver con esos tipos- jiry agrego

-que tipos?- la peliroja pregunto

-a cierto esos qe se robaron el pergamino!- itachi agrego

-que pergamino?- el azabache pregunto, volviendose a sentar

-nosotros estabamos en una escurcion hacia la arena , pero nos escapamos para jugar un rato en el bosque alejandonos del grupo.- comento tasuke

-asi es , todo fue idea de tasuke y yo lo segui- agrego jiry- nos escondimos en unos arbustos porque un grupo de ninjas renegados aparecio

-renegados? de que aldea?- pregunto la hyuga que hasta ahora no habia hablado

-de la aldea escondida entre los muertos escuchamos que dijieron mamà- jiry le respondio a hinata-

-...mamá acaso dijo- apenada la peliazul miro naruto y el la miro sonrojado y luego una sonrisita se dibujo en su rostro.

-un tipo de barba dijo que con el pergamino del tiempo seria rey del mundo, luego apareciste papá junto al hokague- señalo a naruto y luego a seiguetsu - y al tio seigetsu para detenerle...- decia itachi

-pero el tipo hizo unos sellos y se formo un aujero en el cielo y desaparecio junto a sus compañero , nosotros salimos corriendo de nuestro escondite y corrimos hacia ti pero luego callo un rayo y bueno lo que recuerdo es que aparecimos callendo por el aujero..- termino la historia tasuke

-ya veo - volvio a ponerse de pie sasuke- si que tienen imaginacio...

- que dices tio sasuke- diji jiry

-no somos tan idiotas para creer esa mentira - termino el descanso sigamos

-porque no nos crees papá!- reprocho tasuke

- xque yo no tendrias jamas unos hijos con la molesta de sakura-

-asi tan especial te crees uchiha yo tampoco tendria hijos contigo eres un idiota- voltio su rostro a un lado y vio a itachi mirandola - pero aunque piense eso igual si les creo - le sonrio al niño

-yo creo que tiene logica sasuke- dijo el peliceleste - nosotros vamos en busca de un pergamino que es codiciado por ninjas renegados de esa aldea que dicen ellos

-yo tambien les creo- agrego naruto

-papá! eres el mejor por eso eres el hokague!- jiry se abrazo a naruto

-supongamos que les creo- comenzo a hablar sasuke- y ahora que haremos?

-bueno suponemos que deberiamos buscar la forma del volver a nuestro tiempo- dijo tasuke mostrando madures...

-ahii si que eres lindo te pareces a sasuke pensando y mostrando tanta madures- dijo karin

mirandola un segundo a los ojos tasuke dijo- fea...- y largo a reirse junto a itachi y luego chocaron sus palmas

-mocosooo se nota que si eres hijo de la pelo de chicle- furiosa decia karin

-son geniales los dos - sonrio victoriosamente la ojijade

-dejesen de tonterias ya- el azabache nos regaño

-tienes razon papá hay que buscar la forma de volver -

-oigan hay una gran posibilidad de que el pergamino que vayamos a buscar sea ese del tiempo- dijo el peliceleste

-quizas...y si fuera ese podriamos usarlo para regresarlos a su tiempo- dijo la ojiperla

-tendremos que darnos prisa xqe si los ladrones ninjas estan tras el pergamino podriamos llegar tarde- acoto la pelirosa

-a demas es posible que esos tipos que viajaron tambien en el tiempo esten aqui y ellos ya tienen un pergamino del tiempo podrian hacer un lio en este tiempo- dijo el menor de los gemelos

-sera mejor seguir con el viaje- comenzo a caminar el azabache

-oye y que hay de los niños- el rubio pregunto

-vendran con nosotros , pero nadie debe saber quienes son entendido- voltio a ver a los pequeños..

el grupo de shinobis junto a los pequeños viajeros del tiempo se encontraba en la aldea del tè donde descansarian un rato

-no sabia que papá fuera tan frio de joven- comentaba itachi mientras caminaba al lado de su joven madre y a unos pasos adelante era escuchado por el azabache y el resto

-y es raro que te trate mal- agrego tasuke mirando a la pelirosa

-asi? y como es él en el futuro?- pregunto

-él es algo asi - tasuke puso ojos de corazon tomando las manos de su hermano menor- o sakura mi amor que haria sin ti...

-o sasuke eres el mejor mi amor- decia itachi , mientras con su hermano simulaban un beso

-no debi preguntar- con ojos de plato dijo

-jajajaj que divertido seria ver al dobe asi- el rubio se reia

-hmp...-que boberia yo jamas sera asi pensaba el uchiha

-no crei qe el tio sasuke fuera tan diferente-

-oye jiry asi que soy hokague- dejo de reirse naruto

-si papá y eres el mejor!-

-ja- dijo el azabache- eso si que es algo de no creer

-dobe...-

-hey mira tasuke- decia itachi - la casa de los abuelos...- vayamos corriendo

-aguarden un momento- lo detuve- no puede nir corriendo como si nada a la casa de mis padres recuerden que ellos no saben quiennes son y no se los pueden decir-

-pe...perooo..yo queria los panecillos de la abuela..- con carita de perrito mojado

-podras comer algunos pero solo no deben decir quienes son-

caminaron unos pasos y se encontraba los shinobis en la casa de haruno

-que bueno que hayas venido hija- decia una mujer mayor- pasen pasen no se queden afuera - les decia a los shinobis

-solo unos 30 minutos nos quedaremos- dijo el uchiha

mientras karin y hinata se dirigian al baño seigetsu y sasuke se sentaban en silencio , naruto junto a los niños rodeaban a la haruno mayor

-qeremos panecillos señora haruno- el portador de los ojos azules decia

-si por favor podria darnos alguno- suplicaba itachi

-si claro...pero un momento- quedo pensando la mujer- y ustedes quienes son?

-son unos niños - apresuro a responder la pelirosa- son alumnos de la hoja es el equipo de naruto como el es jounin le asignaron un grupo-

que astuta penso el uchiha

-ahh ya veo , te felicito naruto-sensei- sonrio la mujer y se dirigio a la cocina por panecillos

-ufff safamos- el peqeño uzumaqui dijo

luego de unos minutos mientras los niños y naruto que era un niño mas comian , hinata con karin habian vuelto del baño la pelirosa subia las escaleras para dirigirse ella tambien al baño antes de seguir con el viaje

-ufff-suspiro la ojijade, de pronto sintio que la puerta del baño se abria - que haces aqui? acaso no sabes golpiar?

-no..-dijo el azabache atrapando a la kunoichi entre el y el lavavo

-que quieres sasuke creo que ya te deje en claro que no me gusta este jueguito-

-si me lo dijiste anoche y tuve que conformarme con karin- tomandola de la cintura

-bueno ve con ella entonces- contesto molesta tratando de zafarse

-anoche me sirvio pero no es lo mismo , te quiero a ti...- susurro en el oido de la kunoichi

-por que me haces esto sasuke..?-

-acaso no te agrada saber que te deseo , te estoy diciendo que prefiero tu cuerpo no el de otra y asi no es suficiente para ti...-

-yo no quiero que me desees , quiero que me aceptes , que me quieras...- su vos sono en un fino hilo

-acepta lo que te ofresco en este momento y no exijas mas- el azabache tomo su rostro para besarla

-no sasuke..- la chica se zafo- te dije que no seguire tu jueguito si no sos capaza de quererme entonces jamas volveras a tocarme ...

-es un problema- el azabache metio sus manos en los bolsillos - si te reusas a que no te toque ni a estar conmigo entonces pobres niños...

-a que te refieres?

- a que esos niños nunca naceran- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro tenia a la pelirosa justo donde la queria

-eres un idiota sasuke...

-creo que no vas a tener mas opcion que acceder las veces que yo quiera a hacerte el amor si es que quieres que esos niños nascan - se acerco a la pelirosa y le dio un beso en la frente- piensa en eso...- luego se marcho con el resto

-no puedes ser tan cruel sasuke...pero tiene razon no se cual es el momemento en el que quedare enbaraza no puedo arriesgarme a decirle que no a susuke y justo sea ese el momento...no puedo permitir que no nascan...- la pelirosa pensaba en silencio en el baño

lueego de un rato los shinobis comenzaron con el viaje hacia la arena, habian trascurrido varias horas desde que salieron de la aldea del te , y la pelirosa se encontraba en silencio muy pensativa

-sakura-chan te sucede algo?- uno ojos azules preguntaban

-no nada , solo estoy un poco cansada , hace mucho no iba en una mision- trato de sonreir forzosamente

-quieres descansar un poco sakura- ahora eran los ojos perlas los que estaban preocupados

-no nos detendremos- se escucho decir al uchiha

-dobee- grito naruto

-dejalo naruto ,igual no queria que nos detengamos-

-pero es que es tan desconsiderado...-

-lo sé pero dejalo asi mejor-

-porque la tratas mal?- unas urbes negras tan profundas como las de sasuke lo miraban

-y a ti que te interesa- le respondio el azabache al mayor de los gemelos

-es mi madre...mi padre el del futuro digo te daria una golpisa si te oyera o mejor dicho se oyera tratandola asi...

-el del futuro y yo no somos los mismo- contesto secamente

-si se nota... en el futuro eres genial, te admiro y quisiera ser como tu algun dia , pero aquiii eres un idiota-

-oye mocoso como te atreves a decirle asi a sasuke- dijo la peliroja qe se encontraba cerca escuchando

-tu no te metas fea- tasuke respondia , el resto del grupo se acerco haber que sucedia

-que pasa aqui?- interogo la ojijade

-este mocoso le dijo idiota a sasuke , si su madre del futuro no lo educo bien comienza hacerlo tu frentona-

-tasuke...te guste o no este tambien es tu padre , no tienes que faltarle el respeto..disculpate- sasuke quedo observando sorprendido de la conducta de la pelirosa

-pe..pero...es que él...-

-sin peros haslo...-

-lo siento padre...-dijo tragandose su orgullo

-jumm son unos mal educados estos mocosos- musito karin

-ya deja de decirnos mocoso fea brujaaa , estas celosa por que mi padre prefirio a sakura antes que a tii- grito furioso tasuke

-mocoso - dijo la peliroja mientras se disponia a darle una bofetada

-te atreves a tocarlo y te mato- la pelirosa sostenia la mano que karin estaba por usar para abofetear a tasuke

-sueltame pelo de chicle - se safo del agarre pero otra mano la agarro , esta vez era la de sasuke - sa..su..ke

- intentas hacer algo como eso otra vez y te las veras conmigo- sasuke mostro su sharingan activado- luego la solto y la peliroja siguio avanzando sin decir nada

-papá.. te importamos- se acerco diciendo itachi

-hmp...-se dio vuelta el moreno y siguio caminando

-te encuentras bien?- la pelirosa se puso en cumclilla en frente de su hijo

-si mamá...gracias-

-es una bruja fea no le hagas mas caso tasu..- le dijo su hermano acercandose

-vaya tasuke siempre quieres llamar la atencio- le dijo jiry

-jajaj ya sabes como soy- se rio el pequeño azabache

el uchiha mayor escuchaba las risas y una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro mientras caminaba- no se detengan a un falta para llegar a la arena

Siguieron avanzando entre los arboles , nadie se dirigia la palabra , a karin no se la escuchaba ni respirar , ya para la noche habian llegado a aldea de la arena

-bienvenidos amigos- decia el kazekague mientras ino y sai se acercaban al resto de sus compañeros

-no lo puedo creer- decia tasuke- es el kazekagueee!, me puedes dar su autografo

-si yo tambien quiero uno- dijo el pequeño uzumaqui

-quienes son estos niños- dijo gaara

- quienes son? - pregunto ino al ver que sakura cargaba a un niño que se encontraba dormido en sus brazos

-etto...-dijo naruto- son nuestros hijos

-que? - y eso cuando paso?- el shinobi de la aren se sorprendio

- estan algo creciditos para ser sus hijo?- comento sai

- alguien me quiere explicar por que no entiendo nada- la rubia se encontraba confundia

-antes de explicarle podrian darnos una habitacion para acostarlos- sasuke tomo a itachi que estaba dormido en los brazos de sakura- los niños deben descansar...

-de acuerdo siganmen- el kazelague hablo

luego de dejar a los niños durmiendo en un cuarto , los shinobis le relataron la historia a sus camaradas

-ya veo- decia gaara- por lo qe dicen sera mejor que por esta noche refuerce la guardia donde el pergamino hasta que ustedes mañana parta hacia konoha

-de verdad no lo puedo creer- la rubia aun confundia- esos niños hijos de sasuke y sakura y de naruto con hinata...- bueno los hijos de sasuke son muy parecidos a el pero quien diria que la madre fuera la frentona

-mañana antes de ir a konoha podriamos intentar hacer el jutsu y regresarlos a su tiempo , si continuan mas de lo debido aqui podrian alterar el futuro- comento sai

- es cierto , en eso no habiamos pensado...-seigetsu acoto

-entonces mañana trataremos de enviarlos a su tiempo- el kazekague termino la platica mandando a todos a descansar


	3. El pergamino quemado y otro por

CAPITULO 3: EL PERGAMINO QUEMADO Y OTRO POR ENCONTRAR

La noche caia sobre la aldea de la arena , los shinobis de la hoja descansaban en sus habitaciones salvo un moreno que merodea por los pasillos buscando a una pelirosa cuando se encontro frente a la puerta qe buscaba se detuvo

-que haces alli?- el moreno giro hacia una esquina del pasillo

-te estaba buscando- se acerco la peliroja con gafas- queria pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy y queria recompensartelo- se acerco a èl seductoramente

-como?- alzo una ceja

-puedes hacerme tuya hoy- le ronroneo en el oido

-vete a dormir karin-

-pe..pero...no entiendo prefieres buscarla a ella ? yo estoy aqui a tu disposicion-

-exacto...tu estas regalada...prefiero lo dificil- el uchiha sonrio y entro al cuarto de la pelirosa, la kunoichi de gafas se dirigio enfadada a su habitacion

suavemente se fue recostando al lado de la ojijade corriendo unos mechones de la cara de la chica

-mm qe sucede- abrio peresosamente los ojosjade- sasuke!- grito incorporandose en la cama- que haces aqui?

-reclamo lo que es mio...

-que yo sepa aqui no hay nada tuyo uchiha...

-no demos rodeo ambos sabemos que esto terminara con vos abajo de mi cuerpo sintiendo placer...-recuerda qe si te niegas quizas no nascan nuestros hijos

-aun no puede creer que me estorciones con eso!- la kunoichi se acosto resignada mientras el azabache comenzaba a acariciarla

-te aseguro sakura que lo dizfrutaras...-su mano acariciaba la pierna de la pelirosa

-recuerda que yo lo hago por los niños xqe si me interesan , y haasta llegue a pensar que a ti tambien hoy, pero me equivoque...has lo que tengas que hacer y largate

-cuando empiece no vas a querer que me largue , querras que me quede lo vas disfrutar mucho- comenzo a besarle el cuello

-te puedo asegurar que no disfrutare nada

el azabache tomo posesion de la boca de la haruno , su lengua danzaba junto a la de ella , una de sus manos se dirigio a la intimidad y la toco por afuera de la tela del pijama , la kunoichi se arqueo por el contacto y suspiro

-estas segura sakura qe no lo disfrutaras?- se rio de medio lada y siguio besandola

luego de estar un rato acariciendola por encima de la tela, introdujo su mano dentro de su ropa interior comenzando a torturar su clitoris mientras con su boca jugaba con los pechos de laa pelirosa

-para no estar disfrutando sakurita estas muy mojada-

-mentiraa , callate sasuke!

el azabache siguio con su lavor de tocarla y besarle los pechos hasta que sintio que estaba por llegar al orgasmo , se detuvo, la pelirosa no queria aceptarlo pero le estaba encantando queria mas..

-que sucede? , te cansaste..?-

-no , si recien empiezo-

el uchiha dejo por completo desnuda a la kunoichi y luego se deshizo de su ropa, se coloco en medio de las piernas de sakura y comenzo a rosar su miembro contra su cavidad

-dime que lo quieres sakura...-

-estas loco no lo dire...-

sasuke siguio rosandola mientras apretaba lamia besaba y mordisqueaba sus pesones , era tanta la exitacion de la pelirosa que se estaba dejando llevar , se estaba olvidendo de todo lo que le habia dicho solo era ella y el en ese momento...y que le importara que no lo hiciera con amor , tenia a un verdadero hombre tocandola dandole placer como nadie sabia hacer realmente en ese momento no importaba nada..

-sa..sasuke..ah..- gemmia de placer - hazmelo ya porfavor

-de acuerdo.- sonreia victoriosamente mientras mordio su peson

el miembro de sasuke comenzo a entrar en la cavidad de sakura mientras ella lo atraia con las piernas enredadas en su cintura y se aferraba a los alborotados cabellos del moreno , una vez a dentro comenzo a envestirla con ritmo y rapidez ,ambos sentian llegar al orgasmo.. las piernas de la pelirosa se abatieron , la cabeza de sasuke se hundio en su cuello y un liquido tibio comenzo a correr...

-te dije que ibas a gozar- el uchiha se levantaba y se vestia

.-callate y largate- era una tonta que se habia dejado llevar por el momento y ahora caia en la verdad... el no la queria y jamas lo haria

el azabache se disponia a irse cuando la escucho llorar

-que sucede sakura?-se acerco a ella-a caso te hice daño? preocupado pregunto

-siempre..siempreee me haces daño! , ya vete dejame llorar en paz- escondiendo sus lagrimas con las manos

-no...- él se agacho y la abraso- no quiero que llores- que hago para que no lo hagas?

-no hay nada que puedas hacer ya que haga que deje de sufrir-con dificultad para hablar solto

-no puedo darte aquello que buscas de mi sakura...-se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta

-no puedes darmelo porque no tienes uno...no tiene un carazon para darme

el moreno salio de la habitacion y la kunoichi siguio llorando

ya era de mañana los shinobis se encontraban desayunando

-toma itachi prueba esto- le daba jiry

-umm es muy rica la comida de esta aldea- tasuke saboreaba su comida

-que sucede naruto que estas con esa cara?- pregunto el peliceleste

- ramen...aqui no hay ramen!- cataratas de lagrimas corrian por sus ojos

-pobre naruto-kun- musito hinata

-y a ti que te sucede sasuke- interrigo nuevamente el peliceleste

-nada..- el uchiha pensaba en lo que le habia dicho la pelirosa , las ultimas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza-

-por cierto no han visto a mamà?- itachi interrumpio

-yo no la vi en toda la mañana- hinata contesto

- que raro sakura no es de levantarse muy tarde , ella sabia que tratariamos de hacer el jutsu- el ojiazul comento

-le habra pasado algo?- el peliceleste

-voy a buscarla- el uchiha se levantaba cuando en ese momento la pelirosa aparecia

-mamà estas bien- tasuke pregunto

-si estoy bien - se sento a un lado de tasuke junto a itachi, acaricio los cabellos de ambos y les sonrio- terminen de desayunar asi pronto estaran en su tiempo

los niños les sonrieron y siguieron con su desayuno

-sakura se te ve cansada enserio estas bien?- el chico de afilados diente

-si ya les dije que si-

-ah ahii estan!- una kunoichi de la arena se acerco a los shinobis

-hola temari- dijo ino

-paso algo vengan conmigo- mientras el grupo la seguia corriendo ella explicaba- el pergamino fue robado

-como? pero si tenia mucha seguridad- hablo sai

-no sabemos como pero todos los shinobis encargados de protegerlos estan muertos-

-como es eso posible- jiry pregunto

-no solo eso... sus cuerpos fueron encontrados en un alto nivel de descomposicion como si llevaran semanas muertos...

-que carajo paso?- naruto no podia entender

-aqui es- temari se detuvo frente al kazekague

- gaara qeu diablos paso digiste que estaria protegido y se lo han llevado!- furioso gritaba el uchiha

-no podremos volver- dijo triste itachi

-un grupo de rastreo los esta siguiendo , huyeron por el este de ciudad , aun podemos atraparlos

-bueno que estamos esperando- salia apurado naruto

-karin , hinata , y seiguetsu vengan conmigo y naruto , ustedes quedensen aca -le dijo al resto el azabache

los shinobis saltaban de rama en rama a toda velocidad ,

-los detecte- la peliroja dijo - estan a 50 km mas adelante

-yo tambien los veo - la hyuga habia activado su byakugan

apuraron el paso y llegaron a donde estaban los ninjas renegados , pudieron presenciar como acababan con los ninjas enviados por la arena , unos mostruos esqueleticos desprendian pedasos de carnes del cuerpo de los shinobis que aun con vida gritaban pero pronto sus gritos se apagaban

-que son esas cosas?- la peliroja se asusto

-vaya parece que aqui tenemos mas comida para mis amiguitos- el ninja de barba blanca los miro

-responde eres tu debura?- el azabache pregunto

-veo que mi nombre es famoso-

-danos el pergamino- naruto poniendose en posicion de ataque

-me parece que no tengo ganas de darselos-me lo tendran que sacar

-te matare y te lo sacare de tus frias manos muertas- uchiha activo su sharingan

- mis manos ya estan muertas muchacho!- debura lanzo una especie de jutsu o gensutsu el bosque se convirtio frio y sombrio , bajo los pies de los shinobis habia agua turbia y negra

- no se dejen engañar es un gensutsu- grito el peliceleste

-no..no lo es...- sasuke completamente paralizado con sus ojos carmesi no lograba ver el gensutsu sus ojos jamas fallaban eso no era un gensutsu

-que sasuke pero eso no puede ser...-el rubio se alarmo

-ahhhh! - se escucho un grito que provenia de karin varias manos jalaban desde el agua sus piernas , eran manos frias y podridas- ayudenmennn

-cuidado karin- el peliceleste comenzo a cortar las manos con su espada logrando safar a su compañera...

-cuidado ahi vienen - grito hinata - unos muertos vivientes comenzaron a apareces acechando a los shinobis

-que mierda es esto!- decia naruto- tengan cuidado

-sasuke alli esta debura - le grito hinata señalando un punto a las 3 de donde estaba sasuke

-amaterasu- sus ojos cambiaron y una llama negra impacto con un arbol en ese moment los muerto vivientes desaparecieron y el lugar tenebroso desaparecio , volvian a estar en el bosque

-me encontraste- decia diabura mientras su braso se incendiaba con el amatarasu- ese ataque me saco de la concentracion

-que cagada fue todoe eso- naruto se encontraba furioso

-nada , solo les mostre parte del infierno - tomo una espada de uno de sus aliados que aparecio saltando de un arbol y se corto el brazo-

-que asco- dijo la peliroja

-señor-dijo uno de los ninjas renegado , señalando el pergamino incendiado por el amaterasu de sasuke

-no puedo dejar que un tipo tan endemoniado como tu obtenga el jutsu de ese pergamino- el azabache dijo

-te tengo - el rubio aprobecho la oportunidad para crear varios clones y atrapar a los ninjas- si te tengo sujeto no podras volver a hacer los sellos para traer devuelta ese infierno

buena idea naruto- el peliceleste lo alavo

-pero ahora que haremos sin el pergamino?- la hyuga comento

-es cierto... sasukeee eres un idiota!- el rubio se enfurecio

-hizo lo que debia hacer no jodas naruto-

en la entrada de a aldea estaban esperando los shinobis a que sus compañeros regresaran

-si en 10 minutos no vuelve iremos tras ellos- decia sai

-alla , alla vienen - grito jiry

sucedio - ino preguntaba mientras veia que varios ninjas renegados eran traidos amarrados con cuerdas de chakra-

-estos son los ninjas- la pelirosa se quedo observando al de barba blanca, sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados unos instante...

-sakuraa no lo mires- el azabache se acerco sacandola de estado de hipnosis- este tipo tiene algo diabolico

-que..que sucedio?- la pelirosa sacudio su cabeza

- y el pergamino?- el kazekague pregunto

-preguntale al idiota de sasuke- naruto respondio

- a quien le dices idiota!- ambos comezaron a pelear

-ya bastaa! - grito gaara

-diles..diles que por tu culpa no podran volver a su tiempo!

-que pero? que fue lo que sucedio?- la pelirosa se alarmo

-como que no podremos volver- tasuke grito

-el idiota de su padre- miro a itachi y tasuke- lo quemo con el amatarasu

-eso es cierto?- la ojijade miro al moreno

-solo cumpli con mi deber como ninja ,no debia permitir que calleran en malas mano , tu viste naruto- comenzo a gritar - tu viste que ese tipo pudo traernos el infierno aqui! tu viste a esos muertos acercarse , tu tu mismo te asustaste!, dime tu que hubieras hecho?

-el infierno?-itachi se susto y comenzo a llorar

-no llores hermano- tasuke se acerco a èl

-ya ya itachi -la pelirosa lo abraso- miren lo que hicieron! ya basta de pelear...

-quiero a mi papà- dijo entre llantos itachi

-ven itachi- sasuke se decidia a acercarse a consolar al niño

-no! a ti no! quiero a mi papà al del futuro al que nos cuida y nos quiere!

-te llevare con èl...-dijo el azabache- te lo prometo

-asi genio y dime como lo haras sin el pergamino?- naruto volvia al ataque

-buscare a debura..., al que vino del futuro, -todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos- esta mision aun no acaba aun queda un pergamino por recuperar

-cierto , el que ese tipo se robo en el futuro- comento seigetsu

-pero..no sabemos donde es que pueda estar- ino dijo

-lo ire a buscar a la aldea escondida entre los muertos- el azabache decidido dijo- ese es el mejor lugar paar comenzar a buscar

-estas loco sasuke-la kunoichi de gafas dijo - tu viste lo que ese tipo hizo , seguramente su doble de edad debe hacer cosas peores , si este trajo un pedaso del infierno el del futuro quizas pueda traerlo completo

-no tengo miedo! esta decidido ire, no dejare el pergamino en sus manos y no dejare qe estos niños no vuelvan con sus padres-

-itachi...-susurro la pelirosa y seco sus lagrimas .- no llores mas porfavor , ya escuchaste lo resolveremos...-se separo del niño - yo ire contigo sasuke

-yo igual , al fin y al cabo es mi hijo quien tambien tiene que volver - el rubio sonrio

-yo..igual- hinata se unio

-acaso estan locos , no escucharon la palabra infierno!- karin decia ya alterada

-dale vamos karin sera divertido- el peliceleste se apunto para ir

-nosotros tambien iremos- sai junto a ino

-karin tu vuelve a konoha y dile todo a tsunade quizas necesitaremos refueros- el azabache le decia - nadie te jusgara por no querer ir

-ok , ire con la hokague y luego los alcanzare con los refuerzos- la peliroja desaparecio luego de decir eso

-ustedes tres adentro de la aldea con el kazekague- ordeno sasuke a los niños

-ni lo creas- dijo tasuke

-que dijiste? se voltio desafiante sasuke

-no nos quedaremos aqui sin hacer nada , se trata de nuestro futuro , nosotros iremos-

-claro que siii , yo soy el hijo del 6to hokague no tengo miedo de ir- jiry se armo de valentia

-basta de juegos, mira a tu hermano- le dijo a tasuke que vio que itachi aun se secaba las lagrimas- esta muerto del miedo quedate con èl aqui- se dio vuelta comenzando a caminar

-oye!- grito itachi- quien esta muerto del miedo?- se armo de valentia- acaso no seras tu gatito miedoso que le temes que unos niños te puedan dejar en ridiculo supperandote?

-uiii!-dijo ino- asi se dice itachi!

- luego no digan que no se los adverti...- el azabache siguio caminando , pero no sabia porque una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-vamonos- la pelirosa le sonrio a los gemelos

los shinobis de la hoja se marchaban de la aldea de la arena , emprendiendo un largo y duro viaje


	4. Odisea en el mar

CAPITULO 4: ODISEA EN EL MAR

luego de partir de Suna , los shinobis se dirigieron al sur del pais del viento , donde alli alquilarian un barco para dirigirse al continente del sur

-demonios...- reprochaba el azabache

-que sucedio dobe?- el rubio preguntaba

-los marineros de este puerto dicen que no se atreven a viajar al sur...-

-porqe no?- el peliceleste dijo

-por que dicen que se avecina una tormenta , y que ademas no tocarian tierra maldita , eso fue lo qe dijieron-

-tierra maldita?- la ojijade se pregunto - a que se referiran con tierra maldita...

-oigann!- dijo un hombre hacercandose - si quieren ir al sur yo los puedo llevar

-tu quien eres ?- el azabache pregunto desconfiado

-mi nombre es akimiro - el hombre llevaba puesto un sombrero al estilo indiana jones y sus ropas parecian de un vaquero mezclado con arqueologo (un look raro) - soy un aventutero y estaba por desenbancar hacia el sur-

-de verdad puedes llevarno?- el rubio con una sonrisa pregunto

-si claro! sera un gusto , mas llevar a una bellas señoritas- miro a las kunoichis

- no tienes miedo de pisar tierra maldita y de la tormenta que se avecina? - sai interrogo

-no claro que no, es mas voy al sur a estudiarr sobre una leyenda que se comenta , soy un licenciado en lo paranormal-

-que es eso del pan-para-norma? - inocentemente pregunto itachi

-paranormal no pan-para-norma...- el hombre respondio

-son los que estudian casos de fantasmas y cosas asi - la ojijade explico

-bueno si estan de acuerdo en partir ya , por alla esta mi barco- el hombre dirigio la vista en un barco que se encontraba amarrado a unos cuantos metros del lugar

-aceptamos su oferta señor - el azabache dio una mirada a sus compañeros y comenzaron a dirigirse dende estaba el barco

unas horas despues en el mar los shinobis se encontraban en la proa

-ya no lo aguanto- decia el rubio mientras colgado de una baranda descargba las nauseas en el oceano

-tierra firme te extraño- decia el pequeño jiry imitando a naruto

-si ganamos velocidad con el viento pronto llegaremos al sur antes de que la tormenta comiense- decia akimiro mientras sostenia el timon-

-las nubes se estan comenzando a formar- decia la pelirosa mirando el cielo en la punta del barco-

-diganos señor akimiro que leyenda va a estudiar ?- la kunoichi rubia pregunto , y el resto de los shinobis quedo esperando la respuesta

-se cuenta en las aldea del pais del viento qe se encuentran mas al sur , que hace años que nadie del continente del sur ha aparecido por el norte y los viajeros del norte que van al sur jamas regresaron...muchos dicen que es por los fuertes vientos que sopla en el mar , que quizas naufragaron..

-pues si que es fuerte - decia la ojiperela acomodando su cabello que era abatido por el viento

-pero tu no crees que sea por el viento cierto?- el uchiha se unio a la conversacion

-creo y espero que no - sonrio - espero que algo paranormal este detras de eso...

-por que cree señor que es algo pan-para-norma digoo digo paranormal?- itachi pregunto

-hay una leyenda que cuenta que hace muchos años el continente del sur vivia en paz, sus aldeas eran pacificas , la aldea escondida entre los muertos era la lider de todas las aldea y mantenia la paz...

-es solo el nombre cierto?- naruto dejando un poco sus nauseas comento

-se decia que se llamaba asi porque los grandes shinobis de la nacion descansaban ahi , los heroes mas importantes y valientes tenian sus tumbas alli , por eso se decia que esa aldea estaba protegida por sus heroes de antaño , esa era la razon de escondida entre los muertos...

-y algo malo paso cierto?- el azabache agrego

-si como lo sabes?- akimiro miro al moreno

-todas las historias comienzan asi eran todos felices y algo luego pasa que manda al carajo todo...-

-asi es se dice que el hijo del señor feudal tenia un don especial...tanbien se creia que estaba loco...-

-que don?- tasuke comento atento a la historia

-dicen que podia ver a los muertos...

-que tetrico - a la kunoichi rubia se le puso los pelos de punta

-èl niño le dijo a su padre que los muertos hablaban con el y le decian que todo estaba muy tranquilo que era hora de sangre , obviamente el feudeal creyo qeu su hijo estaba loco y no le hizo caso...

-y luego que paso?- hinata agrego

- se dice que los muertos le pidieron al niño que les llevara el pergamino sagrado del tiempo qeu poseia su aldea , que los ayudara viajando al tiempo en el que ellos vivian y los trajera al presente y ellos se encargarian de que su aldea se llevara a los traidores lavando con sangre..

-el pergaminoo les pertenecia a ellos?- sai dijo

-el señor feudal encontro a su hijo queriendoselo robar del santuario , el niño comenzo a decir lo de los muertos en frente de varios de los shinobis que lo creyeron loco... el pergamino fue enviado a la aldea de la arena ya que el kazekague y el señor feudal eran hermanos , asi que le pidio que lo protegiera...

-y que sucedio con el muchacho?- la rubia pregunto

-dicen que fue acusado de traidor y condenado a la horca...perooo

-aun hay mas? - el peliceleste interrumpio

- se dice que en el momento de su muerte el muchacho hablo con los muertos e hizo un pacto...dicen que luego de haberlo sepultado a los pocos dias su tumba se encontro vacia... muchos dicen que pacto con los muertos que lo dejaran en este mundo para el cumplir con sus deseos y otros dicen que simplemente aldeanos furiosos por la traicion del muchacho profanaron su tumba...obviamente esas son solo historias...yo espero comprobar que fue cierta...

-el muchacho como se llama?- el uchiha serio pregunto

-se cree que su nombre no se puede nombrar , que cosas malas pasan cuando se lo nombra..

-son solo estupidas supersticiones...dinos cual era su nombre?- el azabache intimidante le exigio

-debura...

los shinobis sorprendidos guardaron silencio unos momentos...

-todo comienza a encajar - susurro la pelirosa que aun no se habia movido de su lugar y miraba el mar...

en ese momento sus ojos jedes se enfocaron al ver una silueta en el mar que se acercaba a la superficie , de un momento a otro la figura salto del agua directo a la pelirosa qe se quedo inmovil porque tan solo en un pestañeo tenia a una criatura esqueletica con pedasos de piel putrefacta colgando , agarrandola por los brasos y tirandola al mar junto a èl

-sakuraaa- grito ino que llego a ver como sakura caia por la borda

sasuke reaccionando rapido corrio y se lanzo al mar comenzando a nadar hasta donde veia que la pelirosa estaba

la ojijade sacudia su cuerpo para safarse , miraba hacia riba buscan salir por aire pero el esqueleto viviente se aferraba a ella , el moreno se desesperaba porque sentia que no llegaba mas a la kunoichi

la pelirosa logro safarse pero el enemigo la tomo de las piernas para no dejarla nadar a la superficie , cada segundo se desesperaba mas por aire la pelirosa , pero en ese momento sintio los brazos del moreno agarrandola...

-que carajo pasa por que no nadas sakura- pensaba el uchiha

mientras la pelirosa de una patada lograba que el espectro la soltara y comenzo a nadar ayudada por el uchiha , solo unos metros hicieron hasta que el uchiha sintio como la kunoichi se le safaba de los brasos , al mirar vio como su compañera era jala hacia el fondo y como ella soltaba un grito y comenzaba a ahogarse...

la kunoicho se voltio aun sintiendo que se ahogaba y con sus puños golpiaba al esqueleto que la sostenia , una vez mas el uchiha la sostuvo y ella logro liberarse , subieron rapidamente a la superficie tomando una gran bocanada de aire una vez fuera

usando su chakra se pusieron de pie en la superfie del agua y saltaron al barco..

callendo arrodillados en el barco

-sakura estas bien?- el rubio olvidandose de los mareos se acerco preocupado a su compañera..

-que carajo intentabas sakura?- el uchiha ya recuperado de la falta de airee pregunto

-que...- llego a decir la pelirosa pero siguio inalando aire

-por que te arrojaste? - ino le cuestiono

-a ..acaso no lo vieron - decia la kunoichi recuperando de apoco el alieno

-ver que?- pregunto sai

-a esa cosa que me jalo del barco?-

-que cosa?- dijo ino

-ese esqueleto con carne putrefacta colgandole...tu no lo viste sasuke?- la pelirosa miro al uchiha

-yo no vi nada solo a ti intentando hogarte...-

-pero estaba ahi sasuke , esa cosa me jalaba hasta el fondo..-

-yo te vi arrojandote sakura ,no vi que algo te jalara...-

-yo te creo sakura- el rubio dijo - ya muchas cosas raras vimos en estos dias

-si algo te jalaba , porque solo tu lo viste?- el de afilados dientes pregunto

-no lo sè...-

-nos estamos acercando a tierra...-parece que èl ya sabe que ustedes van tras èl..- akimiro grito desde el timon

-quien sabe?- la rubia pregunto

-si la leyenda es cierta dicen que èl volvio a la aldea hace unos años y que la sumergio en un infierno..y parece que no quiere que ustedes se acerque..

-deburaa...- pensaron lo gemelos uchiha

-debe saber que estamos tras èl y el pergamino- sai comento

-aun quieres viajar uchiha?..- akimiro le grito al moreno a su vez que los ojos de este se volvian amarillos y una carcajada tenebrosa soltaba- sera divertidoo jugar con ustedes

-es èl...-la pelirosa se asusto

-ya mucho los he ayudado para que vinieran a jugar conmigo..ahora estan por su cuenta...- el mar comenzo a sacudirse violentamente...- pronto los vere si es que llegan con vida!

-eres un maldito!- el azabache saco su katana e intento atravesarlo - pero en ese moemnto desaparecio..., el uchiha cayo al suelo

-sasukeee!- grito la pelirosa mientras violentamente su cuerpo se sacudia por los golpes que las olas daban contra el barco- ten cuidado! - el mastil del barco se quebraba y caia en direccion al uchiha

-estuvo cerca- dijo el azabache una vez esquivando el mastil -

pero en ese momento las olas dieron vuelta el barco arrojando a los shinobis al mar

la pelirosa sostenia de una mano a itachi mientras buscaba desesperadamente a tasuke , naruto nadaba para alcanzar a jiry que se estaba ahoganda mientras que el resto de los shinobis intentaban subir hasta la supereficie

el cuerpo de tasuke inconciente por un golpe que recibio mientras caia del barco, cse sumergia en lo profundo , pero unos brazos lograron sostenerlo y lo subieron hasta la superficie...


	5. La aldea escondida entre la Alegria

Capitulo 5: La Aldea escondida entre la Alegria

En la costa del continente del Sur un grupo de shinobis eran empujados por las olas hacia la arena, la kunoichi pelirosa salia del mar tomada de la mano a Itachi ayudandolo a caminar para salir del mar, mientras que con sus bellos ojos jades miraba hacia todos lados buscando al mayor de los gemelos y al azabache.

Naruto que llegaba a la costa arratrado cargaba en su espalda a el pequeño Jiry

-estas bien? - le preguntaba el rubio al peliazul

-si estoy bien papá...

-se encuentran bien?- decia la ojiperla acercandose a los uzumaqui

mientras tanto los ojos jades lograron ver a los Uchiha que salian del mar, el azabache cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño Tasuke.

-Tasukeee! - gritaba la pelirosa mientras se acercaba al niño que era recostado en la arena.

-no tiene pulso..- decia el azabache mientras le daba lugar a la kunoichi para quee le aplicara primeros auxilios

La ninja medico acomodo la cabeza del niño , le abrio un poco la boca y le dio respiracion boca a boca , luego de eso con sus manos en el pecho del niño lo apretaba fuertemente y lo saltaba haciendo ese mismo movimiento dos o tres veces para luego volver a hacerle respiracion.

-hermano - decia el pequeño de los gemelos mientras miraba la escena

-maldicion Tasuke reacciona!- gritaba el portador del sharingan

-vamos hijo tu puedes...quedate aquiii!- la pelirosa seguia con las maniobras de resucitacion mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

De repente el pequeño comenzo a toser, mientras se sentaba de golpe en la arena.

-Tasuke!- grito Itachi mientras se lanzaba sobre su hermano - nos asustaste mucho!

-lo siento...- respondio el pequeño Uchiha

-estan todos bien?- decia Sai acercandose junto a Ino

-si ya esta todo bien - respondia la pelirosa

-entonces sera mejor que continuemos, pronto nos caera encima la tormenta- la kunoichi rubia comento

-si, Ino tiene razon- decia el azabache - continuemos - decia mientras cargaba en su espalda a Tasuke.

El grupo de shinobis habia comenzado a caminar por un sendero rodeado de arboles tenebrosos, de insectos y de un espantoso olor a descomposicion, seguro que habria muchos animales muertos por alli.

Caminaron durante dos horas, los estomagos de los shinobis comenzaron a sonar todos al unisono como si estuvieran en un concierto.

-sera mejor que busquemos que comer- decia el peliceleste

-miren por alla!- el pequeño Jiry señalaba un cartel de madera que habia a un par de metros.

-bienvenidos a la aldea escondida entre la alegria- decia el rubio leyendo el cartel - por fin una aldea!

-vayamos!- el pequeño Itachi comenzo a correr junto a su amigo hacia la entrada de la aldea que se veia unos metros detras del gran cartel.

-bajame papá ya estoy bien- dijo el pequeño Uchiha

-seguro?- su padre le preguntaba mientros lo dejaba en el suelo.

-si no te preocupes- el niño comenzo a correr a donde estaban los otros dos pequeños.

En la entrada de la Aldea los tres niños quedaron detenidos mirando

-aqui no hay nadie- decia Tasuke

-que sucede niños?- la peliazul preguntaba mientras se acercaba a la entrada junto a los demás shinobis

-escondida entre la alegria?- decia el rubio- debe de ser solo el nombre por que de alegria no tiene nada.

La aldea se encontraba debastada, las casas en un estado deplorable, las tiendes que estaban a la vista estaban todas con las vidrieras rotas, parecia un pueblo fantasma de esos que aparecen en las peliculas del viejo oriente, solo faltaba que pasara una planta rodante por delante de los shinobis.

-que habra sucedido?- se preguntaba la rubia mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en la aldea.

-acaso no es obvio- contestaba el shinobi de afilados dientes

-seguro fue él...- decia el Uchiha mayor

-creen que haya alguien por aqui?- comento el portador del kyubi

-en el estado que esta la aldea no creo- decia la pelirosa

En el cielo una enormes nubes negras que abarcaban toda la aldea comenzaban a formarse en el cielo, mientras que los truenos comenzaban a sonar.

-sera mejor buscar un refugio y comida- el azabache comenzaba a dar las ordenes - las chicas junto a los niños vayan alla - decia mientras apuntaba a un pequeño lugar que tenia un cartel que decia motel- los demas iremos a revisar el pueblo y buscaremos que comer.

-de acuerdo- decia la ojiperla- vengan niños - comenzando a caminar.

Las kunoichis junto a los niños entraron al pequeño motel que contaba con tan solo dos pisos. En el primero se encontraba un pequeño recibidor con algunos muebles empolvados y llenos de telarañas.

-la electricidad no funciona- decia Ino mientras movia de arriba abajo el interruptor de la luz.

-aqui hay velas- la peliazul sacaba de un cajon de uno de los muebles del recibidor.

-sera mejor que revisemos- la pelirosa sacaba un encendedor de entre sus cosas y comenzaba a encender la velas que tenia la ojiperla.

-yo ire contigo Sakura, Hinata tu quedate con los niños- decia la kunoichi rubia tomando una vela encendida.

-de acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado- la peliazul decia en tono preocupante

-no te preocupes no tardaremos mucho- le sonrio la pelirosa tratando de levantarle el animo a su compañera- niños portencen bien - termino de decir perdiendose de vista en las escaleras junto a la rubia.

Al borde de las escaleras del segundo nivel del motel se encontraban las dos kunoichis, caminando hacia la primera puerta de un largo pasillo.

-oye sakura-

-que sucede ino?- decia mientras abria la puerta y entraba a la habitacion

-que sucede entre tu y Sasuke?- la kunoichi alumbraba la habitacion con la vela

-porqué preguntas?, ahi hay otra puerta..- decia mientras se acercaba seguida por la rubia a la puerta que habia dentro de la habitacion

-vamos no te hagas la desentendida conmigo- le decia mientras alumbraba el lugar que habia detras de la puerta que abria su compañera- es el baño...- dijo mientras volvia a cerrar la puerta.

-no pasa nada con Sasuke...- contestaba la pelirosa saliendo de la primera habitacion que revisaban

-Sakura a mi no me engañas, lo vi entrando a tu habitación cuando estabamos en la arena- las kunoichis se encontraba en frente de la segunda habitacion- dime Sakura tuvieron sexo?

-Ino! como vas a preguntarme eso?- la pelirosa completamente apenada abria la puerta.

-porque no te lo preguntaria? vamos sakura ya somos grandes, si me dices que aun sos virgen eso no te lo creo.

-bueno si si estuvimos, contenta?-

-lo sabia!

-ahora callate y sigamos con nuestro trabajo-

En el pueblo los shinobis que estaban en busqueda de comida se habian separado, pero no por su propia voluntad.

-demonios!- decia el azabache- donde se metieron todos?

El Uchiha se encontraba completamente solo, en tan solo unos segundos sus compañeros habian desaparecido sin dejar rastro porque ni su chakra lograba sentir el azabache.

De repente vio una silueta moverse y entrar a una pequeña casa , el ninja rapidamente corrio hacia la casa y entro. No habia mucha luz, solo la que entraba por las ventanas sucias y rotas, aunque para el portador del sharingan que haya o no luz no lo afectaba en nada a su visión

- se que estas aqui! sal de tu escondite!

De repente una silueta comenzo a salir entre las sombras, el shinobi ya preparaba su mano sobre su katana, pero la sorpresa al ver quien era la persona que salia entre las sombras lo dejo completamente perplejo

-no puede ser...-titubiaba al hablar - no es posible...

-pequeño hermano...- decia la figura dejandose ver por completo

-itachi...- el azabache sacaba la mano de su katana- esto es un sueño?

-no Sasuke no estas soñando soy yo tu hermano Itachi- el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha quedo a tan solo metros de su hermano.

-es imposible..yo te mate - confuso decia

-no lo hiciste..solo me dejate al borde de la muerte pero me salve-

-realmente es cierto...- el azabache comenzaba a sonreir

-eso es hermano te quiero ver sonreir, te quiero ver feliz- una sonrisa retorcida y algo aterradora se formaba en el rostro de Itachi

En otro lugar de la aldea el portador del kyubi se encontraba sentado en el piso de las calles del pueblo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-no lo puedo creer - decia mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreia con gran felicidad

-pero a si es hijo - un hombre rubio muy parecido a él le hablaba parado a un lado.

-volvimos para quedarnos contigo, ya nunca te dejaremos solo- uan mujer de cabellos largo del mismo color que los tenia nagato, se agachaba y abrazaba al rubio

-mamà, papá...eso me hace muy feliz- sonreia abrazado a sus padres

-lo unico que queremos es tu felicidad - él cuarto hokague sonreia con malicia.

No muy lejos de donde estaba Naruto, Sai saltaba del techo de una de las casas dandole un golpe a una criatura ,muy parecida a los desertores de harry potter, que se encontraba cerca del Seigetsu.

-que demonios haces Sai? porquè golpeasa mi hermano?- el peliceleste furioso le decia

-èl no es tu hermano!- el moreno comenzaba a hacer unos dibujos en su pergamino

-pero que dices?- el peliceleste miro a su hermano que comenzaba a tomar su forma original- pe..pero..Mangetsu...- el peliceleste sacudio su cabeza - que fue lo que paso?

-esta cosa te estaba engañando, no sé que demonios era lo que tu veias pero esta es su forma original..-

-malditooo! crei que era mi hermano- el peliceleste corrio enfadado hacia la criatura queriendo golpearla pero lo unico que logro fue caer al piso porque la criatura se corrio.

-veo que descubriste a mis Come Alegria- se escucho hablar una voz

-quien demonios eres?, sal de donde estes!- el moreno se ponia en posicion de ataque

-fuiste muy listo para no caer en mi trampa- un hombre de test blanca, con cabellos verdes salia entre las sombras- soy Kira uno de los mejores estudiantes y servidores de Debura..

Mientras en el segundo piso del motel las kunoichis se encontraban en la ultima habitacion por revisar.

-parece que aqui tampoco hay nada- la pelirosa suspiraba del alivio

-sakura!- gritaba la rubia

-que que sucede?- alarmada se giro a su compañera

-mira esto- mostrando unos juguetes sexuales que habia encontrado- parece que este motel es solo para perejas- sonrio traviesamente.

-idiota! crei que ocurria algo dejate de idioteces y bajemos de una vez- la pelirosa se dirigia a la salida

-sakuraa!-volvia a grita Ino espantada

-y ahora que viste?- la pelirosa se voltio quedando helada al ver en un rincon de la habitacion una figura de un niño entre 9 y 10 años, era una figura fantasmal su cuerpo se translucia y sus pies no tocaban el suelo

-corre!- la pelirosa tomo del brazo a su compañera que estaba en estado de shock en el momento que el niño de acercaba a ellas.

Corrieron tan rapido como podian por el pasillo a oscuras porque Ino del susto habia arrojado la vela y se habia apagado, al llegar a las escaleras se deslizaron por estas, llegando al piso inferior dintinguieron la luz de la vela que sostenia Hinata que junto a los niños miraban asustados hacia un lado del lugar

-no se queden ahi- gritaba la pelirosa al ver que miraban a unas criatutas, la misma que vieron seigetsu y Sai - corran! - las kunoichis saltaron de las escaleras hacia los niños tomandolos de las manos y comenzaron a correr fuera del motel.


	6. Kira y sus come alegria

Capítulo 6: Kira y sus come alegría.

Las Kunoichi de la Hoja junto a los pequeños salían corriendo espantados del motel, las criaturas que habían visto, esos monstruos sombríos de aspecto tétrico, sus ojos eran pozos negros, sus labios se hallaban desgarrados ya que parecieran que habían estado cocidos, sus cuerpos de color gris con unos grandes brazos deformes y debajo de la cintura no tenían pies pareciera que una gran manto los cubría…. ver eso dejaría asustado a cualquiera, más siendo mujeres y niños.

Rogaban que en ese momento aparecieran los hombres pero desde que habían salido corriendo del motel que ya no lograban sentir el chakra de sus compañeros, sabían que algo andaba mal, solo esperaban que eso "malo" no le costara la vida de alguno de los shinobis.

Siguieron corriendo asustados un rato hasta que sintieron que nada los seguía, ya estaban bastante lejos del motel, Sakura grito para que los demás dejaran de correr.

-creo que ya no nos siguen- dijo agitada la peli rosa

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?- preguntaba Hinata también agitada por la corrida.

-ino arrojándose al suelo se sentó y daba bocanadas de aire- yo ya me quiero ir de este lugar!-

-esas cosas daban mucho miedo- asustado itachi se abrazó a su madre.

-¿mamá ustedes también vieron esas cosas en el segundo piso?- pregunto Tasuke mientras se sentaba en el suelo para descansar.

-no, no vimos eso..-contesto la peli rosa mientras se ponía en cuclillas para abrazar al pequeño Itachi que seguía asustado

-¿entonces porque corrían?- esta vez era Jiry el que preguntaba

-por un niño fantasmal! – grito Ino sin pensar

-¿Qué niño?- los tres pequeños preguntaron asustados

-demonios-pensó la kunoichi de cabellos rosados- Ino no debiste decir eso, ¿quieres asustarlos aún más?- la peli rosa regaño a su compañera

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto la Hyuga preocupada

-bueno nosotras vimos…- Sakura no pudo continuar hablando, una risa que sonaba muy fuerte la interrumpió.

Las kunoichis miraron hacia una pequeña casa no muy lejos de donde estaban, las risas aumentaban y parecía que provenían de esa pequeña casa deplorable, las mujeres se miraron entre ellas un poco preocupadas y muy asustadas, sabían que tendrían que entrar a ver de quien era esa risa, podría ser tal vez de alguno de sus compañeros, pero las asustaba el hecho de pensar de que tal vez otra de esas cosas fantasmales se les apareciera.

Seguían mirándose, alguna tendría que armarse de valor y entrar a la casa, no podían ir todos juntos y exponerse no sabía con que se podían llegar a encontrar.

La risa seguía, era una carcajada constante que no acababa, no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo, alguna tendría que reaccionar, Sakura trago saliva, miro hacia la pequeña casa y dio un tembloroso paso hacia delante.

-itachi! – se escuchó gritar entre las carcajadas, la kunoichi retrocedió el paso al escuchar la voz de esa persona.

-es papá- grito el pequeño itachi y comenzó a correr hacia la casa- me está llamando-

-aguarda itachi no entres!- grito la peli rosa pero al ver que el niño no se detuvo corrió en sus búsqueda.

-mamá!- tasuke estaba a punto de correr detrás de su madre y hermano cuando fue detenido.

-será mejor que esperemos aquí- Hinata sostenía del hombro al pequeño.

-pero mamá es el tío Sasuke…-reprochaba Jiry.

-algo anda mal…- dijo la peli azul- será mejor estar preparadas Ino si en 5 minutos no salen entraremos por ellos.

-de acuerdo – dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie sacudiéndose la ropa.

-¿qué puede andar mal?- pregunto Tasuke pero no recibió respuesta, solo vio los rostros de las dos kunoichis que miraban seria la pequeña casa esperando a que algo pasara.

Itachi entro corriendo a la pequeña casa, se hallaba todo en penumbras, miraba hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar a su padre, camino unos pasos pero fue sujetado por el hombro y detenido.

-ahh- grito espantado el pequeño y voltio a ver quién lo sujetaba.

-la peli rosa lo sostenía mientras con su mano libre le hacía un gesto con su dedo en la boca haciendo que guardara silencio-mira…- dijo en un susurro apuntando hacia una habitación que se encontraba con la puerta abierta.

-no se ve nada..-pensó Itachi al ver la penumbra de la habitación, en esos instantes un rayo ilumino la habitación y luego un fuerte trueno se escuchó, en el momento que el rayo por un instante ilumino itachi pudo ver a Sasuke sentado , solo vio su espalda pero estaba seguro que era él.

La kunoichi tomo de la mano al pequeño y muy cautelosamente comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación, la risa había cesado, la habitación se hallaba por completo en silencio, cuando llegaron al marco de la puerta los pasos hicieron que rechinara la madera del piso, la peli rosa se detuvo y miro hacia la habitación, su visión se estaba adaptando a la oscuridad, ya podía distinguí algunas cosas, su mirada se detuvo enfrente de donde se encontraba sasuke sentado.

Sus ojos jades se dilataron, estaba aterrorizada con lo que estaba viendo, rápidamente tapo con su mano los ojos de Itachi no quería que se asustara aún más.

Una figura de una criatura, como la que ya habían visto antes se encontraba en frente de Sasuke, el monstruos, fantasma o como quieran llamarle aspiraba con una gran boca con pedazos de hilos de cocer colgando , un destello de luz que emana el Uchiha.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, no podía dejar a sasuke ahí pero también debía proteger a Itachi….El miedo la paralizaba, se sentía impotente de sentirse con miedo, ella jamás había creído en fantasmas y monstruos y ahora estaba muerta del miedo.

Sabía perfectamente que debía actuar pronto, sea lo que sea que le estaba haciendo ese monstruo al pobre sasuke seguro no debía ser nada bueno, sus ojos se cristalizaron, quería llorar, quería que alguien apareciera y lo salvara pero nadie vendría…sasuke contaba con ella…Él la había salvado incontable de veces ahora era su turno….

-Sasuke!- grito en un grito de angustia la peli rosa, en esos momentos era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

El monstruo dejo de succionar esa luz que emanaba el Uchiha, miro con esos pozos profundos a la kunoichi y emitió un rugido ensordecedor que parecía que desgarraba los oídos tan solo escucharlo, la kunoichi cubrió sus oídos al igual que itachi por el escalofriante grito, pudo ver como esa cosa se dirigía hacia ellos…No podía hacer nada, era tarde para reaccionar, itachi apretó fuerte los ojos, ella siguió mirando a la aterradora criatura…

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía…delante de ella apareció el pequeño niño que antes había visto con Ino, la criatura vio al pequeño y se detuvo, el pequeño avanzo hacia la criatura mientras que esta retrocedía, el pequeño puso su mano en el pecho y agarro un pequeño dije en forma de cruz dejo que el monstruo lo viera, la criatura al ver lo que sostenía el niño dio un nuevo grito desgarrador y se esfumo por la ventana.

Sakura aun asustada soltó sus oídos y miraba al pequeño, él se dio vuelta y le sonrió, luego desapareció dejando caer algo en el suelo.

La kunoichi miraba hacia todos lados pero no lograba verlo, ese niño los había salvado…

-papá…- grito Itachi sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven. Corrió hasta donde estaba sasuke tirado en el suelo.

-la peli rosa sacudió su cabeza y reacciono rápido. Corrió hacia sasuke – Sasuke….-susurro

Vio al chico de cabellos azabache con su rostro pálido más de lo normal con unas grandes ojeras negras, los labios del moreno se veían desgastados y su rostro estaba un poco consumido.

-¿están bien?- se escuchó gritar, luego de unos segundos las kunoichis se asomaban junto a los niños.

-Era papá- grito tasuke acercándose donde estaba su madre con Itachi. Su rostro quedo helado al ver en el estado que estaba su padre- ¿qué le sucedió?- pregunto preocupado

-Ino, Hinata…- las llamo sakura- busquen a Naruto , Sai y Seigetsu…

-¿pe..Pero que sucede?- titubeaba hinata

-las cosas que vimos antes le hizo esto a sasuke, no sé cómo ni él por qué pero no hay tiempo para saberlo, busquen a los chicos antes de que sea tarde…- la kunoichi comenzó a emanar chakra verde de su mano y la coloco encima de sasuke.- no pierdan el tiempo!- grito al ver que sus compañeras no reaccionaban.

-vamos hinata- ino comenzaba a correr hacia la salida.

-cuida de sasuke sakura- la peli azul siguió a la rubia

Salieron corriendo de la casa, sakura tenía razón no debían perder el tiempo, debían encontrar a sus compañeros para poderse largar de esa maldita aldea.

Corrieron no muy lejos cuando de la casa cuando las dos kunoichis comenzaron a escuchar una risa, una carcajada como la de antes

Comenzaron a caminar cautelosamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la risa, tan solo basto unos pasos para que las kunoichis lograran ver al dueño de esa risa.

Las dos ninjas se quedaron perplejas cuando vieron a su compañero de cabellos rubios tendido en el suelo riéndose mientras que dos de las espantosas y escalofriantes criaturas succionaban un destello de luz que emanaba el cuerpo de Naruto.

Las criaturas aún no se percataban de la presencia de las kunoichis.

-Naruto-kun…- susurro la chica de cabello azul mientras que sus ojos color perla comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-¿Qué haremos?- dijo en un susurro la kunoichi de cabellos rubios.

-No..No sé…-respondió en llantos la Hyuga.

Sakura continuaba emanando chakra verde sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, él ya se veía mejor poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, veía borroso veía una silueta junto a él, intentaba enfocar la vista para distinguir quien estaba con él pero al escuchar una voz que lo llamo supo de quien se trataba.

-Sasuke…¿Susuke puedes oírme?- dijo cálidamente la peli rosa.

-hmp. – Solo respondió el Uchiha mientras intentaba incorporarse en el suelo- ¿Qué sucedió? – logro ponerse de pie ayudado por la peli rosa

-un monstruo te ataco- respondió Itachi

-¿monstruo?- Sasuke se encontraba confuso.

-luego te explicare ahora hay que encontrar a los demás- Sakura dejaba de ayudar al Uchiha.

-mamá ¿qué es esto?- decía Tasuke mientras tomaba algo del suelo.

-esto es…- decía la peli rosa mientras tomaba en su mano lo que le entregaba su hijo-…una cruz – la kunoichi recordó al pequeño niño fantasma, él había ahuyentado a esas criaturas con esa cruz.

-¿sucede algo Sakura?- el pelinegro miraba atento a la chica.

-creo…-comenzó a decir con duda la kunoichi-…creo que sé cómo enfrentar a esas criaturas-

-¿de verdad mamá?- Itachi pregunto emocionado.

-hay que darnos prisa, hay que ayudar a los demás- concluyo de decir la peli rosa.

Las criaturas aún seguían succionando los destellos de Naruto, las risas provenientes del chico ya habían cesado, sus dos compañeras aún seguían paralizadas sin saber que hacer…


	7. Kira y sus Come Alegria parte 2

Capítulo 7: Kira y sus Come alegría 2 parte

Las criaturas aún seguían succionando los destellos de Naruto, las risas provenientes del chico ya habían cesado, sus dos compañeras aún seguían paralizadas sin saber que hacer…

Los segundos pasaban, la angustia de las kunoichi no hacía que el tiempo se detuviera solo hacia crecer más y más la desesperación…

La risa Zorruna y la alegría indescriptible con la que se caracterizaba el rubio se estaban apagando, caía en un abismo en el que debía luchar por salir, sabía que algo andaba mal, solo sentía frio y estar rodeado por la oscuridad, escuchaba llozozar a alguien pero no lograba ver quien era, sentía su cuerpo pesado no podía moverse, sus latidos cada vez eran más acelerados su respiración agitada…sentía que moría y no podía hacer nada, solo se reprochaba así mismo, se sentía impotente, tantas batallas ganadas y ahora sin pleno aviso sin saber cómo llego a esa situación, su vida se le iba… solo podía pensar- Demoños Naruto! Reacciona- el mismo se repetía eso mentalmente.

Hinata no soportaba más esa situación, Naruto , el hombre del cual ella había estado enamora desde que eran pequeños, estaba muriendo frente a ella y eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar..

Se armó de coraje y tomo un kunai entre sus manos, no sabía si podría hacerle daño a la criatura pero por lo menos intentaría distraerla del rubio para darle tiempo a su compañera de tomar el portador del Kyubi y correr lejos de allí.

Intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices entre las kunoichi, no hacía falta hablar, ambas sabían que hacer, la Hyuga se incorporó, en el momento que se disponía a lanzar el kunai, una figura aparecía delante de ella…

Un aura cálida, muy pequeña se encontraba entre ella y la criatura, no se asustó, esa presencia la tranquilizaba, esa figura de un niño no era nada atemorizante para la Hyuga comparada con la otra criatura.

-es el niño que vimos con Sakura- susurro ino

Lamentablemente ese susurro no había sido demasiado bajo para que no lo escuchara la criatura, que en esos instantes ya tenía sus pozos negros posados en las kunoichis, rugió con su grito desgarrador característico y se dirigió hacia la rubia que paralizada no reaccionaba, Hinata arrojo su kunai haciendo que la criatura se desviara de su objetivo y se dirigiera hacia ella.

-agarra a Naruto y corre!- grito la oji perla a su compañera, ella estaba dispuesta sufrir el ataque con tal de que Naruto estuviera a salvo.

Mientras Ino corría hacia Naruto, la criatura acortaba la distancia entre la peli azul pero antes de llegar a ella , el niño volvió a interponerse haciendo detener a su enemigo, Hinata al no sentir ningún ataque abrió sus ojos que hace instante los había cerrado esperando el ataque, vio como la criatura se había detenido a cm de ella y al niño enfrente de ella , no sabía porque a esa criatura la detenía la presencia de ese niño, pero se alegraba tanto de que apareciera en el momento indicado.

La criatura tétrica y frívola rugía al niño pero mantenía su distancia, mientras que el pequeño solo lo miraba, era como si estuviera haciendo tiempo a que algo pasara, o alguien llegara y justamente en esos instantes por detrás de Hinata llegaba Sakura corriendo y detrás de ella los niños junto a Sasuke que aún se encontraba débil.

La pelirosa empujo a la Hyuga quedando ella enfrente de la criatura y el pequeño niño que en seguida voltio a ver a la pelirosa y observo que ella en sus manos sostenía la cruz, le sonrió y en ese mismo instante desapareció.

-gracias..-susurro la pelirosa mientras la figura del niño se desvanecía- me diste la herramienta para acabar con estas cosas..-termino de decir mientras acercaba la cruz a la criatura.

Aterrada por lo que la kunoichi le mostraba, la criatura comenzó a rugir, pero era un rugido de dolor más que de terror, su cuerpo se retorcía mientras que de apoco se iba desvaneciendo, Sakura se acercó más a ella, una intensa luz se desprendía de la cruz que por un instante cegó a todo los ninjas , cuando sus ojos volvieron a ver con claridad la criatura había desaparecido.

-desapareció…-algo confundida decía la peli azul, pero en seguida recordó al rubio- Naruto-kun – grito y corrió hacia donde estaba Ino junto al shinobi

-tranquila estará bien- trato de consolarla Ino, mientras que el resto se acercaba a ellos.

Mientras se ponía en cuclillas junto al cuerpo de Naruto, Sakura tomo su muñeca para ver su pulso- tiene el pulso muy bajo…está muy grave.

-sakura!- dijo la rubia- intente no preocupar a Hinata y tú dices eso así como si nada- la rubia regañaba a su compañera

-lo siento, pero no hay tiempo para estar con sutilezas-

-lleven al Dobe a un lugar seguro y atiéndalo- decía el azabache mientras comenzaba a caminar

-¿papá tú donde piensas ir?- grito Tasuke mientras veía alejarse al moreno

-ira a buscar a Sai y Seigetsu..- contesto Hinata sin dejar de ver preocupada el cuerpo de Naruto

-tranquila mamá- le sonría forzado Jiry – es el futuro Hokague…él estará bien..- tiene que estarlo, no te puedes morir papá, pensaba mientras unas lágrimas que no dejo escapar se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-iré con Sasuke, si se encuentra de nueva con esas criaturas le hará falta la cruz- la pelirosa se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en el rumbo en el que se había marchado el moreno.

-tranquilo Jiry..-le susurro Itachi acercándose a su amigo

-todo estará bien- agrego Tasuke mientras ponía su mano en el hombre del pequeño Uzumaki

-será mejor ir a esa pequeña casa donde encontramos a Sasuke- la rubia se ponía de pie mientras pasaba uno de los brazos de naruto por detrás de su nuca y del otro lado Hinata hacia lo mismo, ambas cargando a el rubio comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa- está comenzando a llover…- decía la rubia mientras caminaba y su rostro empezaba a empaparse al igual que la tierra se humedecía.

La llovizna se había vuelto una gran tormenta , las finas gotas caían en un aguacero , Sasuke saltaba de techo en techo, su ropa completamente mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo, al igual que sus cabellos azulados se pegaban a su fino y varonil rostro, la lluvia no ayudaba nada a la visión, Sasuke iba con los ojos entrecerrados para poder distinguir el camino.

Dio un salto hacia el techo de una casa, y apoyado sobre unas de sus rodillas y su pie en cuclillas, observo a sus compañeros luchando contra un sujeto, no podía distinguir quien era, solo distinguía una cabellera verde.

Aun cansado y agitado activo su sharingan y aguardo el momento indicado para atacar.

Kira salto esquivando unos shuriken que arrojaba Sai, cuando toco el piso esquivo la espada de Seigetsu que atacaba por detrás, los shinobis se encontraban muy agotados , durante toda la batalla no habían logrado ni una solo vez golpear a su oponente aun teniendo la ventaja de dos contra uno.

-creí que por haber logrado descubrir como actuaban mis Come Alegría serias un oponente digno de luchar conmigo- decía el peli verde mirando a Sai- pero me equivoque…creo que solo tuviste un poco de suerte

Sai miraba a su oponente , su respiración era agitada, había gastado gran parte de su chacra, había descubierto que bloqueando su mente para no dejar que esas criaturas entrar en ella buscando los recuerdos felices y alimentándose de ellos había dejado sin efecto a Los Come Alegría de Kira obligándolo a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero lo que suponía Sai , que Kira se resguardaba atrás de sus criaturas, estaba errado, aparte de contar con esas criaturas era un excelente peleador…

Seigetsu que había caído al barro luego de que Kira había esquivado su ataque, se puso de pie sosteniendo su espada con la determinación de volver a atacarlo, empuño su espada corriendo hacia Kira.

-¿otra vez tú?, eres una molestia- el peli verde logro esquivar nuevamente al shinobi, pero en un instante tomo la muñeca del peli celeste haciendo voltear la dirección de su espada atravesándola en medio del abdomen del chico.- ahora no molestaras más…-

El cuerpo del peli celeste cayó al suelo, sus ojos rodaban hacia arriba y su cuerpo temblaba, Kira arranco la espada que aún se encontraba atravesando al peli celeste, y voltio a ver a Sai que atónito por lo que acababa de ver no había logrado reaccionar y ayudar a su compañero, el peli verde comenzó a caminar hacia él sosteniendo la espada cubierta de sangre que de apoco era lavada por la insistente lluvia, se acercaba a paso lento, disfrutando lo que estaba por hacer.

Sai tomo unas shurikens de su estuche y las lanzo contra su oponente, que con facilidad y rapidez le devolvió el ataque poniendo en frente de él y las shurikens la enorme espada de Seigetsu, el rebote de la misma hizo que una de ellas regresara hacia sai dándole en su pierna derecha.

-ah!- grito del dolor el moreno mientras caía con su pierda derecha de rodillas, desprendió la shuriken de su pierna, arrojándola a un lado, ya no tenía sentido tratar de defenderse, todo estaba perdido, apoyo sus manos en la tierra hundiéndolas en el barro, agachando su cabeza, solo esperaba que el final llegara, no tenía miedo, solo se sentía enojado consigo mismo por no poder hacer algo por seiguetsu.

A tan solo tres pasos Kira se detuvo- voy a disfrutar tanto esto..- sonreía con maldad, empuño la espada, la levanto con sus dos manos por encima de la cabeza y comenzó a avanzar los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Sai.- llego tu fin..- grito mientras con fuerza bajaba la espada.

Sai se encontraba esperando el ataque, pero nunca sintió la espada sobre su cabeza, ¿la muerte había sido tan rápido que ni cuenta se había dado cuenta cuando sucedió?, lentamente abrió sus ojos y levanto la cabeza, el cansancio y la lluvia no le dejaba ver bien, una silueta se encontraba frente a él de espalda, lo primero que vio fueron sus pies y al ir subiendo la vista se encontró que en la espalda ese individuo portaba la insignia del clan uchiha, sonrió de medio lado, por primera vez se sentía agradecido de ver a Sasuke, sus fuerzas se acababan- lo dejo en tus manos..- susurro y se dejó caer al suelo desmayado.

Sasuke con su sharingan observaba al sujeto que acababa de golpear enviándolo contra unos árboles cercanos, Kira cubierto de barro se ponía de pie mientras intentaba ver quien lo había golpeado.

-maldito! Como te atreves?- decía furioso el peli verde, mientras tomaba de nuevo en sus manos la gran espada y comenzaba a acercarse al moreno.

-como te atreves tú!- Grito el moreno – nadie se mete con los shinobis de konoha mientras yo este como su líder, no aceptare ninguna baja en mi equipo!- mientras el azabache desfundaba su katana.

Así ambos se miraron y comenzaron su lucha espada contra espada, la pelirosa había llegado al lugar que ahora era el campo de batalla, por un instante se sintió feliz de no encontrar ninguna de esas criaturas, pero su alegría duro poco al ver a sus compañeros tendidos en el suelo, miro buscando a Sasuke rogando encontrarlo a salvo, cuando logro dar su vista con él vio como luchaba con un individuo de pelo verde, la batalla era pareja ninguno daba lugar a que el otro lo superara.

La kunoichi decidió dejar la batalla en manos de Sasuke, después de todo él era el mejor en eso, ella se dedicó a acercarse a sus compañeros para ayudarlos. Llego primero donde estaba Sai, voltio su cuerpo que se encontraba boca abajo, busco heridas y encontró una en su pierna derecha, no era muy profunda pero tampoco era una herida para no darle importancia, comenzó a emanar chacra verde de su mano para curar la herida.

-sakura…-sintió susurrar al chico que estaba curando

-guarda fuerzas. No hables pronto estarás como nuevo…- se sintió aliviada de ver que su compañero se hallaba bien

-no te preocupes por mí , estaré bien, solo gaste mucho chacra, ve y ayuda a Seigetsu, él te necesita más- el moreno le sonrió a la pelirosa para que ella dejara de preocuparse por él.

Sin pensarlo le hizo caso y corrió hacia el peli celeste dejándose caer de rodillas junto a él, su rostro empalideció al ver en el estado en el que se encontraba el chico de filosos dientes, sacudió su cabeza, como ninja médico no debía dejarse sorprender por eso, debía atender a su compañero comenzó a emanar nuevamente chacra verde colocando su mano sobre el abdomen del chico.

La batalla continuaba detrás de la pelirosa, los shinobis luego de un choque de espada dieron un salto alejándose uno del otro, el azabache noto que detrás de Kira se hallaba Sakura ayudando a Seigetsu, Kira al notar que Sasuke desviaba su miraba miro por encima de su hombro vio a la kunoichi que se hallaba de rodillas en el piso.

-oh que lindo juguetito que ha venido- dijo sonriendo divertido

Sasuke volvió a clavar su mirada en él- estas luchando conmigo- le recordó en un tono furioso, sería mejor que ese sujeto no se atreviera a acercarse a Sakura o él le daría la peor de las muertes.

-dime…-dijo el peli verde obteniendo toda la atención de Sasuke- ¿qué sería más cruel?- el moreno miraba desentendido por esa pregunta- ¿matarte lentamente o que veas como la descuartizo a ella?

El Uchiha abrió los ojos ante tal pregunta, mientras el peli verde se giraba en dirección a la pelirosa comenzó a correr solo cuando estuvo a una distancia muy corta fue cuando la kunoichi sintió su presencia y voltio a ver a su atacante , pero tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento su moreno se encontraba frente a ella con su Susano activado, Kira detuvo su ataque, el odio que salía de los ojos del Uchiha era peor que el mismo infierno, de su ojo izquierdo comenzó a salir lágrimas de sangre, no dudo en atacar y usando su matarasu incendio el cuerpo de Kira que echado en el piso gritaba desgarradoramente, la postura de Sasuke se mantuvo firme hasta que los gritos de su contrincante se silenciaron, poco a poco el Susano fue desapareciendo.

La pelirosa en estado de shock lloraba silenciosamente, estaba aterrada de lo había visto, tanta crueldad… por más que fuera un enemigo , esa forma de morir…sentir esos gritos desgarradores y la figura imponente del Susano la atemorizaron de sobremanera.

-sakura!- grito el moreno mientras sacudía a la pelirosa por los hombros

Ella lo miro asustada y con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro- tu ojo…-logro susurrarle la pelirosa

Sasuke toco su rostro y luego vio en su mano sangre, se había olvidado las consecuencias por usar el Susano, pero en ese momento solo había pensado en proteger a la madre de sus hijos- no te preocupes, es normal- dijo tratando de calmar a la chica

Aun asustada lo miro con preocupación, esta misión cada vez se ponía peor, quería marcharse de ese lugar, sentía que esto no terminaría bien y no quería, le daba pánico tener que presenciar la muerte de alguno de sus compañeros, Naruto se hallaba en un estado grabe al igual que Seigetsu, Sai había sido herido y a ella casi la matan si no hubiera sido por Sasuke, ya no aguantaba más esa situación, se arrojó a los brazos del moreno apoyando su rostro sobre su pecho y dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran al igual que la lluvia.

-no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase a ninguno del equipo, te lo promete- trato de reconfortar el azabache a la pelirosa.


	8. la ayuda a llegado

Capítulo 8: La ayuda ha llegado

-no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase a ninguno del equipo, te lo promete- trato de reconfortar el azabache a la peli rosa.

Se quedaron abrazados mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos, no importaba que Sasuke se hubiera comportado como un cretino anteriormente, ahora creía en sus palabras, se sentía a salvo en sus brazos…

Los shinobis se encontraban refugiados en la pequeña casa, junto a la chimenea que encendieron recostaron a Naruto , sobre unas mantas que hallaron en el lugar, a Sai y a Seigetsu.

Hinata ya había aplicado jutsus médicos a Naruto solo faltaba que el recobrara el conocimiento, la pelia azul velaba por èl a su lado. Sakura estaba terminando de vendar la herida de Seigetsu para luego dejarlo descansar, había perdido demasiada sangre pero por suerte la peli rosa lo atendio a tiempo.

Ino junto a Sasuke encontraron en la cocina algunas latas de comida no perecedera, como no funcionaba la luz y menos el gas, buscaron un par de utensilios de cocina y decidieron preparar la comida con el fuego de la chimenea.

A volver a la sala donde se encontraban los heridos , los niños entraban con algunas hoyas y demás utensilios necesarios, mientras que la rubia y el moreno cargaban con las latas, Sakura ahora se dedicaba a curar la herida de Sai, a pesar de ser la más leve, por el tiempo que había tardado en atenderla había empeorado, y el cansancio no la ayudaba mucho, ya había gastado mucha chacra en curar al peli celeste.

-un poco más…-decía mientras con su mano libre secaba las gotas de sudor de su frente

Itachi dejo lo que cargaba a un lado y se acercó a su madre- usaste mucho de tu chacra mamá…-

-lo sé. Pero solo yo puedo curar está herida, Hinata e Ino saben estos jutsus pero no son su especialidad- le sonrió al niño muy desganadamente- es mi trabajo curarlos a todos.

-déjame ayudarte..- de la mano del pequeño comenzó a emanar un chacra verde, coloco su mano sobre la herida de Sai que se hallaba inconsciente.

La peli rosa miraba sorprendida, no podía creer que siendo tan pequeño dominara perfectamente ese jutsu que a ella le costó bastante aprender, gracias a la ayuda de Itachi termino rápidamente de tratar la herida- dominas muy bien ese jutsu, dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-ocho años cumplimos hace poco con Tasuke- mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, usar esa clase de jutsu lo agotaba mucho.

-estoy muy sorprendida que con esa corta edad sepas ese jutsu..-le sonrió animosamente- a mí me costó mucho aprenderlo.

- aún se me dificulta un poco su uso, pero sé que pronto lo dominare, porque tú fuiste la que me lo enseño-

Sasuke había estado atento a la conversación, había dejado las latas en el suelo y le dio la tarea a Ino que preparara la comida, ayudada por jiry y se unía a ellos Hinata, al igual que Sakura también le sorprendió la habilidad de Itachi, miro a un lado y vio a Tasuke parado frente una ventana mirando como seguía cayendo la lluvia, sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó a él.

-no dejara de llover en toda la noche- dijo muy por lo bajo el moreno, el niño solo miro de reojo a su padre y siguió observando la lluvia.

Se mantuvo un instante en silencio-no me gusta la lluvia..-dijo el pequeño

-¿por qué no?- pregunto desinteresado el azabache

-a itachi le dan miedo los truenos, cada vez que llueve se va asustado a mi cama y yo no pego el ojo en toda la noche por cuidar de èl-

-eres el mayor de los dos ¿cierto, por eso lo cuidas?-

-es mi deber de hermano mayor- giro y le sonrió el pequeño azabache

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano, como antes de todo lo ocurrido lo protegía, y siempre lo hizo hasta el último momento…trato de no pensar en eso y cambio el tema- tú tienes alguna habilidad como tu hermano,¿ Sakura te enseño jutsus médicos?

-no, no es que ella no quisiera sino que a mí no me interesa, es por eso que tú eres el que me enseña, ya logre dominar el sharingan-sonrio mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco avergonzado

-yo logre dominarlo recién a los doce años- dijo sorprendido el Uchiha

-lo sé, tú me lo dijiste, te sentiste muy orgulloso que yo te superara en lograrlo-

-¿yo sentirme orgulloso de que alguien me supere?, eso es algo que me cuesta creer- ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, era la primera vez desde que llagaron al pasado que Sasuke tenía tal gesto con su hijo.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que la comida estaba lista, se encontraban comiendo en silencio alrededor de la chimenea, Sai ya había despertado, Seigetsu y Naruto aun dormían.

La comida no era un gran manjar, pero por lo menos servía para pasar el hambre y recuperar sus fuerzas.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana , el silencio predominaba en el lugar, todos dormían, habían encontrado un par de colchones que arrojaron en la sala para dormir, Jiry dormía junto a Hinata e Ino en un colchón mientras que Sakura dormía con sus dos hijos abrazados a ella, Sasuke se acomodó en el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala dejando recargar su espalda y mantenía la mano en su katana.

La lluvia no había dejado de caer en ningún momento y amenazaba con seguir cayendo todo el día de mañana, un ruido hizo despertar a la peli rosa, miro hacia todos lados y aun todos dormían, solo se encontró con los ojos perlas de su compañera que también había sentido ese ruido.

Sentándose en el colchón- tú escuchaste eso? – decía la Hyuga mientras intentaba soltarse de los brazos de su pequeño.

-creo que viene del pasillo…- imitando la acción de su compañera.

-despertamos a los demás?- la peli azul se encontraba ya de pie viendo hacia el pasillo

-no, será mejor que los dejemos descansar, vayamos nosotros a ver que es…- comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo muy cautelosamente tratando de no despertar al moreno que se encontraba recargado en el marco.

Asustadas atravesaron la puerta que separaba la sala con el pasillo, ambas miraron hacia lo más oscuros de este, no se veía absolutamente nada. De repente un rayo cayó iluminando el pasillo para luego sentirse el trueno, en los instantes que la luz se filtró por una ventana al final del pasillo la figura del pequeño niño se dio a ver, èl las miraba fijamente, ellas por una extraña razón no sentían miedo, ese niño ya las había ayudado antes, si hubiera querido dañarlas ya lo habría hecho.

-algo quiere decirnos- susurro la peli azul

-lo sé.. Desde la primera vez que lo vi tengo esa sensación..-la peli rosa dio un paso hacia adelante, a pesar que la luz del rayo ya se había ido la figura del niño se distinguía perfectamente.

-sakura-chan…-susurro Hinata tomándola del brazo, deteniéndola para que no siguiera avanzando-

-no tengas miedo Hinata…-

-no lo tengo, iré contigo…- las dos kunoichis se miraron decididas a ir hasta donde estaba el niño pero no lograron avanzar.

-¿qué hacen?- una voz masculina se escuchó detrás de ellas.- no deben de alejarse del resto

-nosotras….-titubeo hinata - íbamos con..- voltio su rostro junto con sus compañeros hacia el final del pasillo pero el niño ya no se encontraban

-ya no está…-susurro la peli rosa.

-¿Quién no está?, ¿vieron a alguien?- el azabache se alarmo y desfundo su katana

-vimos al niño fantasma…-susurro hinata para no despertar a los demás

-están locas? Acaso iban a seguirlo?- grito sasuke

-mamá..-se escuchó gritar desde la sala- donde estás?- la vos del menor de los gemelos era temblorosa.

-estoy aquí- dijo la peli rosa , para que su hijo no se alarmara más.- ves lo que hiciste sasuke, ya lo despertaste- regaño al azabache.

-me retas por despertarlo y ustedes eran las que iban tras un fantasma, yo debería retarlas a ustedes- el uchiha se encontraba molesto, como la molesta peli rosa era tan desconsiderada con el esfuerzo que el hizo para protegerla y ella se ponía en riesgo.

-ese fantasma nos ayudó, no una sino dos veces recuerda eso- ella se notaba más molesta que èl.

-no te detuviste a pensar que podría ser una trampa, para que confiemos en èl?, piensa las cosas antes de actuar, deja de ser una molestia por una vez en tu vida- le reprocho

Completamente molesta por el último comentario de Sasuke entro a la sala empujando a Sasuke para darse paso, Hinata sonrojada por presencia esa discusión entro a la sala sin decir nada y se acostó junto a jiry nuevamente.

La peli rosa se sentó junto el colchón donde dormían los gemelos, estaba demasiado molesta como para lograr dormirse, no solo era por las palabras del moreno sino que gracias a èl perdieron la oportunidad de saber más sobre todo lo que les estaba sucediendo.

-mamá te encuentras bien?- el pequeño se sentó en el colchón refregándose los ojos y bostezando.

-si bebe, no te preocupes tu duerme, yo estaré aquí cerquita tuyo- trato de cambiar su tono de voz a uno dulce para hablarle al pequeño.

Sasuke había dado un último vistazo hacia el pasillo pero no logro ver nada ni a nadie, volvió a entrar en la sala, vio que la peli rosa se encontraba sentada a un lado del colche con su cara completamente enojada, dio un pequeño suspiro, sabía que se había pasado de la raya al decirle ese último comentario, dudo un instante en ir a disculparse, pero su orgullo lo venció, volvió a recostarse en el marco de la puerta y así la noche trascurrió sin más interrupciones.

La lluvia solo había amenazo con seguir cayendo porque no lo hizo, el sol aparecía por la ventana de la sala molestando los ojos de un hiperactivo rubio, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos azules, de un salto se sentó en el colchón en donde se hallaba, miro hacia todas partes confundido, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y como llego a ese lugar, vio que aun lado de èl se encontraba Seigetsu recostado con el cuerpo vendado, fue poniéndose de pie muy lentamente, miro hacia el marco de la puerta y comenzó a caminar de apoco vio que la luz iluminaba más hacia su derecha, supuso que por ahí era la salida , escuchaba unas voces que provenían de afuera, al llegar a la puerta salió y vio a un grupo reunido hablando

-¿qué hacen aquí?- dijo sorprendido de ver a ciertas personas

Todos voltearon a ver al rubio, jiry salió corriendo y lo abrazo haciendo que naruto cayera junto con él al piso.

-por fin despiertas- dijo con una gran sonrisa la peli azul.

-que ha sucedido?, y que hacen aquí shikamaru?- poniéndose de pie ayudado por jiry

-hemos venido a ayudarlos- shikamaru junto a karin y Kakashi habían logrado alcanzarlos.

-le conté a la hokague lo sucedido- comenzó a hablar la peli roja- se encontraba molesta por haber tomado la decisión de venir aquí sin hablar primero con ella, pero no podía dejar sin mandarles ayuda-

-tsunade quiere que vuelvan con vida así ella misma luego los mata- sonreía Kakashi

-me alegra que estén aquí- pero que paso conmigo?-el rubio aun seguí confundido

Sus compañeros le comentaron todo lo sucedido al rubio para mientras poner al tanto a los nuevos integrantes.

-ah! Eso no es justo, Sasuke pudo pelear y lucirse frente a sus hijos y yo no!- reprochaba molesto el portador del kyubi

-ya tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo, no creo que se nos haga fácil el camino hasta la aldea escondida entre los muertos- comento el uchiha.

-bien será mejor hacer un plan- decía kakashi, shikamaru dinos que hacer

-yo soy el líder- reprocho el Uchiha antes de que empezara a hablar shikamaru.

-ya no, la hokague me nombro líder- decía el chico problemático

-hmp- bufo sasuke molesto

-bien dinos el plan – rompió el clima intenso karin

-un grupo se quedara aquí, ya que la herida de seiguetsu es muy grave, ino se encargara de atenderlo y kakashi los protegerá a los dos, en tres días supongo que mejora y deberán alcanzarnos, enviaremos palomas que dibujara Sai para darles nuestra ubicación-

-entendido- dijo la rubia se sentía calmada al saber que con ella estaría Kakashi

-Hinata junto a mi ira en el primer grupo, saldremos media hora adelantada al resto, con la ayuda del byakugan será más fácil detectar si hay peligro cerca- la hyuga asintió con la cabeza – luego de nosotros saldrá naruto junto a Sai, Karin y los niños y a los veinte minutos que parta ese grupo saldrá sakura y Sasuke entendido?-

-no me parece buena idea, porque los niños en el segundo grupo y no salen últimos con nosotros- la peli rosa no quería quedarse sola con el uchiha.

-antes de llegar a ellos tendrán que pasar por nuestro equipo y si deciden atacar por retaguardia estarán ustedes, el grupo del medio es el mejor para que vayan los niños, la habilidad de rastreo de karin les avisara antes de que un enemigo se acerque , sai nos avisara con sus palomas si sucede algo y naruto bueno naruto hará lo que siempre hace èl y los protegerá.- desganado dijo el shinobi

-no te preocupes por ellos yo los protegeré- le sonreía naruto

Lo menos que le preocupaba era eso , sabía que su amigo protegería muy bien a sus hijos de eso no tenía duda, la asustaba más la idea de ella y sasuke a solas.

Shikamaru dio la orden y partió junto a Hinata, comenzaron a saltar de rama en rama, el viaje trascurría muy tranquilo por el momento, luego de casi media hora de estar saltando se detuvieron en la rama de un árbol a lo lejos veían una vieja casona rodeadas de rosas, se distinguía muy bien ya que el hermoso jardín de rosas desentonaba con el resto del lugar que era tétrico.

-ese lugar me da más mala espina que el camino tétrico que hay a un lado de èl- comento shikamaru.

En ese instante una brisa corrió trayendo hacia la nariz de la Hyuga una fragancia que la embriago, sus ojos perlas brillaron de color esmeralda en un parpadeo para luego formar en su rostro una sonrisa lujuriosa

-yo creo que es mejor ir por la casona- pronuncio seductoramente la Hyuga- no te preocupes no vi nada cerca de ahí.

-como quieras – dijo el chico comenzando a dirigirse a la casona mientras era observado con una gran sonrisa la peli azul, que segundos después comenzó a seguirlo.

Sakura se encontraba despidiendo a los niños, ya era hora de que el segundo grupo partiera.

-en un rato nos volveremos a ver- decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla del menor de los gemelos

-yo cuidare de ellos sakura- el rubio sonrió a su compañera

-ya es hora que se vayan- indico el azabache acercándose a su rubio amigo- será mejor que no les suceda nada entendiste?- le susurro a naruto

-no te preocupes…-susurro también el rubio

El grupo de tres shinobis junto a los tres niños comenzaron a saltar de rama en rama hasta perderse de vista.

Durante los próximos veinte minutos la peli rosa se quedó dándole instrucciones a Ino del cuidado de seigetsu, mientras Kakashi trataba de sacarle conversación a Sasuke.

-ya ha pasado el tiempo- volvió a indicar el azabache

-nos veremos en tres días- despidió la rubia a la peli rosa que se alejaba desganada del lugar

-cuídala Sasuke- grito kakashi mientras se alejaban los shinobis, luego junto a la rubia entraron en la casa.

Saltaban de rama en rama en silencio, un silencio para Sasuke incómodo y para Sakura bendito, deseaba que se mantuviera así durante todo el viejo pero Sasuke se encargó de que no fuera así.

-detente – índico a su compañera mientras él se detenía en una rama.

-que sucede viste algo?- pregunto preocupada

-no, no es eso…-

-entonces porque nos detuvimos?- pregunto confusa la peli rosa

-lo que te dije anoche…- comenzó hablar el azabache

-ha era eso, ya no importa, sigamos…-

-no, sí que importa, porque tú te pusiste mal por lo que te dije- fue acortando la distancia entre ellos.- me moleste y te dije eso porque hiciste que me preocupe por ti

-desde cuando te preocupas por mí?- la peli rosa intentaba mantenerse inmune a las palabras del uchiha

-no seas tonta…siempre me preocupo por ti, acaso no te salve siempre?- la distancia era centímetros entre los dos

-no hagas eso sasuke…- musito

-hacer que?- preguntaba incrédulamente tomando del rostro a la kunoichi haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos

-me confundes….haces que te odie y luego que te…- se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que estaba por decir.

-que te?...termina la frase…-ella negaba con la cabeza agachando su mirada, el volvió hacer que lo mirara- que te ame ibas a decir?, me amas sakura dilo…-

-para qué? Para que quieres que lo diga si ya lo sabes , y no tiene sentido que lo haga si tu no sientes nada por mi…- las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de la kunoichi.

-sakura…-susurro el Uchiha pegando su frente a la de ella y secando con sus dedos las lágrimas que se le escapaban a su molestia- no me gusta que llores…

-entonces no me hagas hacerlo- soltó en sollozos la oji jade

-te juro que intento no hacerlo…sakura yo te…- un ruido de un ave hizo que los shinobis se separaran.

Era una paloma dibujada de Sai, que se posó sobre el brazo del Uchiha, tomo el papel que llevaba en su pata y luego la paloma en un puff! Desapareció, abrió el papel que decía

Estamos en una casona rodeada de un jardín de rosas, hayamos a shikamaru, pero Hinata y Karin están actuando raro, lleguen pronto, y Sasuke no pierdas de vista a Sakura, seguramente ella comenzara a actuar extraño.

-qué dice?- pregunto la ojijade secándose las lagrimas

-que se reunieron en una casona más adelante, sigamos- dio la orden a su compañera y comenzaron a saltar de rama en rama.


	9. Chapter 9Deseo Lujuria y una viuda negra

Capitulo 9: Deseo, Lujuria y una viuda negra

-que se reunieron en una casona más adelante, sigamos- dio la orden a su compañera y comenzaron a saltar de rama en rama.

Unos minutos más tardes ambos shinobis miraban desde una rama a tan solo metros de la casona, seguramente sus compañeros se encontraban dentro. El Uchiha miro de reojo a la peli rosa y recordó lo que Sai había escrito en la nota, por el momento la kunoichi actuaba normal, en ese momento vio como ella respiraba profundo y comenzaba a sonreir.

-¿sakura estas bien?- pregunto él moreno

-muy bien- contesto de forma seductora

Sasuke había notado el tono de voz de sakura pero no le dio importancia- reunámonos con el resto- dio un salto mientras la kunoichi lo observaba con un destello turquesa en sus ojos que tan solo en un parpadeo desapareció.

Dentro de la casona por un pasillo largo caminaban los niños junto con Karin.

-¿Dónde se metieron todos?- decía jiry

Apenas habían ingresado a la casona el grupo se había dividido, Hinata había insistido de sobremanera de revisar el lugar llevándose con ella a Naruto, Karin había indicado a Sai junto a Shikamaru que revisaran el sótano de la casa y ella había insistido de ir con los niños.

-ya hace rato que llevamos dando vueltas...-reprochaba uno de los gemelos- estas segura Karin que sabes por dónde ir?

-yo creo que no , ya deberíamos habernos reunido con el resto- el menor de los uchiha comento

La peli roja no respondía ninguna de las preguntas solo sonreía , se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de hierro, giro la perilla y la abrió

-wuauu vaya mira toda esa comida- dijo la kunoichi sin entrar al lugar

-comida!- gritaron los tres niños empujándose por entrar al lugar

Ingresaron tropezando entre ellos pero quedaron desilusionados, la habitación estaba vacía, era un pequeño cuarto de menos de dos metros por dos metros, sin ninguna luz ni ventana

-oye fea nos mentiste!- Tasuke reprochaba girando a ver la peli roja

Ella desde la puerta les sonreía- ahora no molestaran más- rápidamente cerró la puerta y la cerro con llave

-karin! Abre la puerta- gritaban los niños, pero la chica se había marchado del lugar

-ahora podre divertirme un rato con esos dos- la peli roja recordó a los dos shinobis que envió a revisar el sótano y se Saborío los labios.

Mientras tanto Naruto junto a Hinata se hallaban en una habitación

-segura que viste algo entrar aquí? Yo no veo nada- decía el rubio aun revisando la habitación

-si naruto-kun tú sigue revisando…-la peli azul mantenía entretenido al rubio mientras ella le echaba seguro a la puerta sin que él se diera cuenta.

El rubio siguió revisando un rato más- creo que te confundiste no hay nada- el rubio voltio a ver a su compañera y en un instante su rostro se incendió al ver como se hallaba la kunoichi- que haces así hinata?

La chica se había desvestido y se hallaba solo en ropa interior, un corpiño de encaje con las bragas de color negro- acaso no te gusto naruto-kun- decía seductoramente- no te gusta mi cuerpo? –preguntaba mientras acariciaba sus pechos

-claro que me gusta- el rubio sacudía su cabeza, que cosas estoy diciendo se reprochó a sí mismo- ya vístete Hinata – giro su rostro para no verla aun su rostro estaba sonrojado

La peli azul se acercó cuidadosamente al chico y lo rodeo con los brazos-mírame – le exigía al chico

El rubio voltio su rostro chocando con los ojos perlas de la kunoichi, ella dejo de rodearlo con los brazos y tomo una de las manos del rubio y la coloco en su pecho

-hinata..-susurro él

-shhh cállate y solo tócame – le dijo

Algo confuso por la situación él la siguió tocando, la miro a los ojos fijamente y la beso, hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba hacerlo y no se animaba, el beso se intensifico, sus lenguas danzabas llenas de lujuria, la mano de naruto aun sostenía el pecho de la peli azul, abrió un instante los ojos mientras se besaban para mirar que era cierto lo que estaba sucediendo, ella lo miraba con unos ojos turquesas que asustaron al rubio, termino con el beso y aparto a la chica

-que sucede?, sígueme besando- decía la peli azul

-no creo que sea el momento indicado hinata- el rubio trataba de persuadirla, sabía que algo no estaba bien con la chica

-eso a mí no me importa hazme tuya ahora!- grito la chica molesta

Eso ultimo termino de hacer que el rubio dudara más de la oji perla, hinata siempre fue tímida jamás le diría eso…a demás no entendía por qué los ojos de la chica brillaron de un tono turquesa hacia unos momentos.

Sería mejor reunirse con el resto y averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Naruto camino hacia la puerta esquivando a su compañera, giro la perrilla y noto que estaba cerrada con llave

-esto ya no es gracioso, abre la puerta Hinata- voltio el chico a mirarla, ya no se sonrojaba por la poca ropa de su compañera, estaba molesto y bastante preocupado como para darle importancia

-la abriré si primero haces lo que te pido- la peli azul mostro al rubio la llave y luego la coloco entre sus pechos.-tendrás que venir por ella- sonreía seductoramente

-pero que demoños te sucede Hinata tú no eres así?-

-me canse de ser la tímida Hinata y que nadie me note, a pesar de que tengo pechos más grandes que Sakura todos la prefieren a ella, tu especialmente sigues enamorado de ella.

-eso no es cierto…yo ya no siento nada por Sakura, tu…-trago saliva el chico – tú me gustas Hinata

-entonces demuéstramelo-miraba al rubio con sus ojos desbordados de lujuria

El rubio lentamente se acercó a ella, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero quizás esta era la forma de averiguarlo, llego a ella y la tomo de la cintura comenzando a besarla muy lentamente para luego intensificar el beso.

En el sótano de la casona se encontraban dos shinobis

-notaste sus miradas?- decía desganado shikamaru

-sí, algo anda mal con ellas- contestaba el moreno

-karin dijo que bajaría a encontrarse con nosotros, será mejor tener un plan y ver qué es lo que le sucede-

-un plan? Que tienes en mente?-

-yo me esconderé y tu esperaras a Karin, veremos qué es lo que sucede, seguramente hay algo o alguien detrás de su comportamiento-

-de acuerdo- dijo el chico de tés pálida

Luego de varios minutos, el líder de la misión se había ocultado mientras que Sai aguardaba que llegara la peli roja, que no se había hecho esperar.

-muchachos dónde están?- gritaba la chica

-por aquí..-le respondió el chico

Llegando al lugar donde estaba su compañero- donde esta shikamaru?

-él fue a seguir revisando, y los niños?-

-se perdieron- contesto rápidamente, la peli roja se encontraba desilusionada ella pensaba divertirse con los dos shinobis, pero bueno ahora tendría que hacerlo solo con Sai

-como que se perdieron?- pregunto alzando una ceja- hay que buscarlos entonces – el chico comenzó a caminar pero en el momento que pasaba junto a la chica ella lo freno

-mejor no, dejemos que esos niños anden por ahí y nosotros divirtámonos un rato- le ronroneo al oído al chico

Sai retrocedió un paso y la miro desentendido- divertirnos?

-sí, siempre me pareciste un chico muy atractivo Sai, y para hacer honesta muchas veces fantaseé contigo, y me gustaría cumplir una de esas fantasías- decía la chica de gafas mientras comenzaba a sacarse su blusa quedando en sostén.

El rostro de Sai se volvió rojo y comenzó a sudar- que. Que haces..?- hablaba tartamudeando el chico, realmente no entendía ese clase de comportamiento y no sabía cómo actuar.

El chico problemático observaba desde su escondite- es una zorra- pensaba mientras seguía observando como la chica se acercaba seductoramente al moreno

-quieres hacerme tuya Sai- lujuriosamente rodeaba al chico con un brazo mientras que con su mano libre tocaba la parte baja del chico.

Sai se arqueo por el contacto, él era un excelente ninja pero esta situación lo sobrepaso, en un instante se zafo del agarre de la peli roja y salió corriendo del lugar- ayuda una loca me quiere violar – gritaba mientras corría y salía del sótano

-aguarda ven aquí!- grito la de gafas comenzando a seguir al chico

Shikamaru observaba como estos dos corrían y vio una silueta corría detrás de ellos, sin pensarlo salió corriendo siguiendo a sus compañeros

Sasuke y Sakura ya habían entrado en la casona, comenzaron a revisar buscando a sus compañeros , llegaron a una habitación y entraron primero ingreso Sasuke y por detrás la peli rosa

-aquí tampoco están- decía el moreno de espaldas a su compañera

-sasuke…-susurro la chica abrazando al chico por detrás

Él sintió el contacto de sus pechos sobre la espalda, esos pechos que a él le encantaban y que habían crecido bastante desde la primera vez que el la hizo suya, no pudo evitar sentir ganas de tocarlo pero se contuvo de hacerlo

-que sucede?- pregunto tratando de sonar desinteresado

-mírame…-le pidió

Lentamente se dio vuelta mientras ella lo dejaba de abrazar, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al verla, el cierre de su blusa estaba bajo dejando a la vista sus pechos cubiertos con un sonten color rojo.

-que haces así?- pregunto aun sorprendido

-quiero que me mires, que me toques- le decía mientras colocaba la mano del moreno sujetando uno de sus pechos – lentamente ella se Saborío los labios y beso los del Uchiha para luego acercarse al oído y rogarle que la hiciera suya una vez más.

Sin dudarlo el azabache tomo posesión de los labios de la peli rosa, la besaba con pasión y lujuria, había deseado tanto que ella se lo pidiera sin tener que obligarla.

El deseo era tanto que llevo a la chica hasta la pared más cercana y la arrincono poniéndola de espalda, besaba su cuello mientras dirigía sus manos a las calzas de la chica tratando de bajárselas mientras ella jadeaba y gemía .

Logro bajarle las calzas y dio un pequeño vistazo, la cola de sakura cubierta por unas bragas se veía deliciosa, comenzó a acariciarla mientras con una mano intentaba él bajarse los pantalones y el bóxer.

Una vez logrado con sus dos manos por los costados bajo lentamente las bragas de la peli rosa, disfrutando tanto de ese momento, acomodo su gran dote para introducirlo en la cavidad de la chica que se hallaba completamente húmeda, de un solo golpe se introdujo en ella sacándole un grito placentero de su garganta.

Mientras comenzaba a moverse tomo a la kunoichi de las caderas para ayudarse con el ritmo, ella seguía jadeando y pedía que le diera más y más, el uchiha sonreía con arrogancia siempre había querido tenerla así y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Siguieron las estocadas entre jadeos y gemidos, el ritmo aumentaba al igual que el calor, sus cueros sudados se movían en sintonía, se sentía venir el orgasmo de ambos, hicieron falta solo tres estocadas más para luego dejarse derramar uno sobre el otro.

El Uchiha apoyo su frente en la espalda de la peli rosa aun sintiéndola temblar por el orgasmo, saco lentamente su miembro de la cavidad de la chica, ella con sus mano aferrada a la pared respiraba agitadamente con los ojos cerrados, lentamente los abrió y el color turquesa que se había encendido en sus ojos desde que habían comenzado a hacerlo con sasuke se habían apagado volviendo a su color jade nuevamente, parpadeo un par de veces desorientada miro a su alrededor, para luego darse cuenta que estaba desnuda y su intimidad húmeda.

-eso estuvo genial- decía el moreno mientras se vestía , y sacaba del estado de desorientación a la peli rosa

Ella voltio a ver al chico aun desnuda, su rostro se volvió serio y en sus ojos se notaba una furia inmensa al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, sasuke la había tocado una vez más- que demoños me hiciste uchiha?- gritaba furiosa la chica mientras le propiciaba una bofetada al moreno

-pero qué carajo te sucede?- decía el azabache sobándose el golpe

-como llegue a esta situación acaso me drogaste?- sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse mientras que su garganta se anudaba- porque sasuke tuviste que llegar tan lejos?- dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas al suelo

-yo no te hice nada, tú me lo pediste Sakura, acaso estás loca?- gritaba furioso por las acusaciones de la chica

-yo, yo no te pedí nada, no recuerdo nada- decía llorando la chica cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo

El moreno suspiro cansado y se acercó a ella- te juro sakura…-decía mientras cubría con ropa el cuerpo de la peli rosa – que yo no te drogue ni nada de cualquier otra cosa que se te esté pasando por la mente, entramos a la habitación y tú me provocaste para hacerlo yo no te obligue a nada.

La kunoichi levanto su rostro y lo miro-yo no recuerdo eso…- le susurro

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por unos gritos que provenían del pasillo

-vístete- ordeno el uchiha mientras él salía a ver que sucedía

Salió al corredor y vio a Sai corriendo hacia él

-que sucede?- pregunto cuando su compañero se detuvo

-la loca de karin me quiere violar-

-cómo?- el uchiha se reía internamente del chico, tanto escándalo por eso pensaba pero en ese momento se le vino a la mente las palabras de sakura "yo no recuerdo eso", quizás algo estaba haciendo que las chicas actuaran como zorras y que luego no se acordaran.

-que sucede?- pregunto la kunoichi saliendo al corredor

Mientras que apareciendo por el pasillo vieron a Karin corriendo hacia ellos con sus pechos descubiertos

-es la loca- decía sai ocultándose detrás de Sasuke

-que le pasa a esta zorra?- miraba la peli rosa a la de gafas que se acercaba a ellos – oye por que no te cubres no seas zorra karin-

La chica de gafas se abalanzo sobre la peli rosa arrojándola al suelo – zorra , te quieres quedar con mis presas!- gritaba la peli roja mientras arriba de la peli rosa le jalaba del cabello y le daba cachetazos en el rostro

-que mierda te pasa?, sal de encima- gritaba más fuerte la ninja medico tratando de taparse los golpes de la chica

-ya basta- decía el moreno agarrando a Karin y alejándola de la peli rosa

-esta poseída- decía sai mientras ayudaba a sakura a ponerse de pie

-te matare zorra- seguía diciendo la peli roja aun sostenida por el Uchiha que al notar su presencia, giro su rostro para verlo y comenzó a decirle- quieres divertirte conmigo? Tócame sasuke por favor?- le rogaba la chica sin importarle la presencia de los otros dos.

-poseída?-decía irónicamente la peli rosa- excusa para ser doblemente zorra

-creo que sai tiene razón- decía shikamaru acercándose al grupo

-shikamaru donde te metiste está loca casi me viola- reprocho sai

-será mejor sujetarla con sogas de chacra y buscar a naruto y hinata, creo saber qué es lo que está sucediendo-

-los niños?- recordó Sakura y la de gafas comenzó a reírse- que les hiciste maldita zorra?- gritaba enfurecida la peli rosa

-tranquila sakura los buscaremos- la reconfortaba sai

-Sasuke y yo buscaremos a Naruto y Hinata- decía el chico problemático- y nos llevaremos a Karin, ustedes busquen a los niños.

Sai y Sakura comenzaron a caminar para buscar a los niños pero antes de que se alejaran Sasuke hablo- sakura…- ella voltio a verlo – luego hablaremos de acuerdo? - ella solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando con Sai.


	10. Deseo Lujuria y Una viuda negra parte2

Sai y Sakura comenzaron a caminar para buscar a los niños pero antes de que se alejaran Sasuke hablo- sakura…- ella voltio a verlo – luego hablaremos de acuerdo? - ella solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando con Sai.

-moriremos encerrados!- decía llorando el menor de los gemelos

-tranquilo Itachi- su hermano intentaba reconfortarlo- mamá y papá vendrán por nosotros

-la fea de Karin porque nos habrá en cerrado?- preguntaba jiry sentado en el frio suelo abrasado a sus piernas

-venganza…-contestaba Tasuke.- se debe de estar vengando por lo sucedido en el bosque que mi padre nos defendió.

-cuando salga de aquí juro que le daré con el resengan en la cara- se puso de pie furioso el pequeño Uzumaki.

-oye genio porque no usas tu resengan en la puerta?- comento molesto Tasuke por no haber pensado en eso antes.

-es cierto- grito eusastivo jiry- con mi resengan volaría esa puerta en mil pedazos!

-y que estas esperando? Hazlo de una vez- Itachi dejaba de llorar y se aparta para que su amigo volara la puerta.

El pequeño Uzumaki comenzó a formar una pequeña bola de energía en sus manos, una vez acumulado la cantidad de chacra suficiente la lanzo contra la puerta, se escuchó una explosión y una cortina de humo los cubría

-y lo lograste?- preguntaba el menor uchiha mientras tosía por el humo

El humo fue desvaneciéndose dejando a la vista la entrada libre- soy increíble lo logre!- emocionado gritaba Jiry

-ahora presumirá todo el día- comento el mayor gemelo mientras salía al pasillo

-Tasuke! - corriendo por el pasillo iba sakura junto a sai que habían escuchado la explosión- estas bien?- preguntaba la peli rosa mientras se arrodillaba frente al niño y lo abrasaba

-que fue esa explosión?- interrogaba sai

-fue mi súper resengan!- respondía jiry saliendo al pasillo junto a Itachi

-Itachi, Jiry!- la peli rosa abraso a ambos- que bueno que estén bien –hubiera matado a karin si algo malo le sucedía a los niños.

-no te preocupes tía sakura estamos bien- decía el pequeño mientras la kunoichi los soltaba.

-la fea de karin nos encerró- contaba Itachi

-el resto donde está?- pregunto Tasuke.

En otro pasillo de la casona caminaban sasuke junto a shikamaru que llevaban amarrada a Karin, el moreno la había amordazado para dejar de escuchar la voz fastidiosa de la chica.

-una viuda negra?- preguntaba el azabache con una ceja alzada

-así es- le respondía shikamaru- buscando a sai encontré este libro – le enseña al azabache un libro – en él se cuenta la leyenda de la viuda negra

-que tiene que ver eso con lo que le sucede a las chicas?-

-en el libro describen a un monstruo mitad araña mitad mujer, hechiza por medio de fragancias a las hembras de una especie para que se apareen con el macho y luego se los devora

-porque hace que se apareen, no podría devorárselos desde un principio?-

-no, le gusta el olor que el macho despide luego del coito-

-hmp…es solo una leyenda- comento seguro el Uchiha

-no creo que sea solo una leyenda- comento también seguro el líder del grupo

-si tu leyenda fuera cierta esa criatura ya habría intentado devorarme-

El chico problemático miro a sasuke alzando una ceja- acaso tú y sakura han…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta, se habían detenido frente a una puerta, oían ruidos dentro de ella

Shikamaru intento abrí la puerta pero se encontraba cerrada.

-solo un poco más- jadeaba hinata sentada arriba de naruto

El rubio sujetaba la cadera de la chica y la movía al compás de sus estocadas, solo hicieron falta tres estocadas para que ambos se derramaran sobre el otro.

Los ojos de la Hyuga volvían a la normalidad, se hallaba desconcertada no entendía lo que había sucedido, sus ojos parpadeaban hasta que se abrieron por completos sorprendida y a la vez furiosa.

Debajo de ella se hallaba naruto completamente desnudo y sudado, se miró su cuerpo y lo vio en las mismas condiciones que el de naruto.

Los shinobis fuera de la habitación comenzaron a escuchar gritos dentro de la habitación, sasuke se paró frente de ella y de un golpe la partió. La escena que vio dentro de la habitación era patética y lamentable

Patética porque se hallaba naruto desnudo cubriéndose su intimidad con la mano, disculpándose con la hyuga. Ella se veía lamentable, desnuda arrodillada en el suelo tratando de cubrirse y llorando con mucha angustia.

Se imaginaba lo que había sucedió, ella habría provocado al dobe y luego de hacerlo olvido todo y habrá creído que el rubio la tomo contra su propia voluntad.

Naruto miro hacia donde estaba el azabache – déjenos solos- le suplico a su amigo

-tranquila hinata te explicare lo sucedido- decía shikamaru mientras ponía sobre los hombros de la chica la campera del rubio para cubrirla.

Karin que se hallaba recostada sobre el marco de la puerta volvía a ser ella, el brillo turquesa se apagaba de sus ojos, intentaba gritar pero la mordaza se lo impedía, frente a ella se hallaba una criatura mitad araña con ocho patas y negra y desde el torso hacia arriba era el cuerpo de una mujer combinada de rasgos de la araña de unos dos metros de altura.

-no es culpa de naruto, vístete y te contare..- decía poniéndose de pie el castaño y quedo helado al ver la criatura que se asomaba por la puerta detrás de sasuke.

-qué carajo es eso?- gritaba el rubio mientras sasuke volteaba a ver que había detrás de él.

La viuda negra como había contado shikamaru estaba buscando a sus presas, en un instante lanzo una telaraña atrapando en ella a sasuke y naruto, envueltos en la telaraña comenzaron a ser arrastrados por la criatura.

Corría por el pasillo arrastrando a los shinobis, un kunai roso por el costado de la criatura que aun corriendo voltio a mirar de donde había salido el arma, sai corría persiguiéndola detrás de él corrían los niños.

Sakura se había detenido al ver salir de una habitación a shikamaru que comenzaba a perseguir a la criatura mientras le decía que se quedara con hinata.

La peli rosa entro a la habitación encontrándose que la hyuga que se vestía aun llorando, se acercó a ella poniendo una mano sobre so hombro la peli azul voltio a ver a la haruno y se abraso a ella llorando a mas no poder.


	11. recuerdos de la primera vez

Sakura se había detenido al ver salir de una habitación a shikamaru que comenzaba a perseguir a la criatura mientras le decía que se quedara con hinata.

La peli rosa entro a la habitación encontrándose que la hyuga que se vestía aun llorando, se acercó a ella poniendo una mano sobre so hombro la peli azul voltio a ver a la haruno y se abraso a ella llorando a mas no poder.

La ojijade trataba de consolarla, pero nada de lo que le decía a la hyuuga hacia que deje de llorar.

La criatura había arrastrado a los muchachos hasta el altillo de la casona, donde los envolvió en más telaraña formando una especie de capullo y los colgó de su telaraña, estaba decidida a proteger sus presas, giro hacia la entrada del altillo en posición defensiva.

Al entrar Sai se quedó observando a la gran araña mientras comenzaba a agarrar unos pergaminos del estuche de su cintura, mantenía su distancia y espera el momento indicado para atacar.

La viuda negra vio el movimiento de la mano de Sai intentando agarrar algo de su cintura y se apresuró a atacar, corría hacia el shinobi mientras que él desplegaba los pergaminos y se decidía a dibujar alguna criatura que lo pudiera ayudar.

Antes que el chico de cabellos negros y de tez pálida pudiera hacer algún movimiento una silueta salto por encima de él y con una bola de energía golpeo en el feo rostro femenino de la viuda negra haciéndola volar unos cuantos metros chocando con la pared.

-no eres tan fuerte como te ves- decía el pequeño de cabellos azulados sonriendo orgulloso.

Mientras la criatura se ponía de pie con sus ocho patas el rostro del niño se volvía uno más frio y serio.

-te acercas a mi padre y te juro que te mato- grito amenazante el Uzumaki

Detrás de él observaba el moreno atónito, mientras que ingresaban al lugar Shikamaru junto a los gemelos.

-ya saben que hacer!- grito shikamaru mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, intento hacer su jutsu de sombra pero la araña arrojo contra él su telaraña, el shinobi la esquivo de un salto, la araña se disponía a atacar de nuevo pero unos shurikens junto a bisturís de chacra se incrustaban en su cuerpo.

-por aquí arañita!- gritaba tratando de obtener la atención de la criatura el mayor de los gemelos junto a su hermano

La criatura observo furiosa a los gemelos mientras intentaba atacar pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, giro los ojos hacia el shinobi de cabellos castaños que se hallaba con sus manos haciendo el sello de atadura de sombra.

Había aprovechado la distracción de los gemelos para poder atrapar la sombra de la araña, teniéndola bajo control ahora es cuestión de acabar con ella.

El pequeño uzumaki se acercó lentamente y saco un kunai, subía a la espalda de la criatura que comenzó a chillar pero aun sin poder moverse, rápidamente el niño coloco el arma ninja en la garganta de la araña y sin piedad como todo un shinobi la degolló.

Sai aun atónito no lo podía creer, en tan solo segundos shikamaru junto a esos niños habían vencido a ese monstruo sin ninguna dificultad. Si de algo no le quedaban dudas era que esos niños superaban ampliamente lo fuerte que eran sus padres de niños.

Mientras la Hinata se vestía muy desganada la peli rosa intentaba darle alguna explicación de lo sucedido, la muchacha de ojos perlas escuchaba sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, Karin observaba la situación sin entender mucho.

-…lo mismo me paso con sasuke-kun, sé que algo nos debió estar sucediendo…-comentaba la peli rosa – conozco muy bien a naruto y el jamás haría algo tan cruel como tomarte a la fuerza…

-esa fue…-titubeo para hablar la hyuuga, mientras la peli rosa quedaba callada prestándole toda su atención-…fue mi primera vez…-una lagrima volvía a caer por las mejillas de la peli azul-…y no la recordar…-

Sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro, voltio el rostro para mirar a la peli rosa pero se sorprendió al ver a Karin parada a su lado consolándola.

La ojijade sonrió cálidamente por el gesto tan considerado de la peli roja, tal vez no era tan zorra como ella creía, luego recordó lo dicho por hinata, que era su primera vez y no la recordaría, su vista se perdió en el cielo raso del techo y comenzó a recordar su primera vez, aquella noche que su amado sasuke-kun le hizo y el amor…

FLASH BACK

Era una noche calurosa, apenas una ligera briza tibia hacia mecer las cortinas blancas de su ventana que se hallaba abierta, ella dormía en ropa interior por el calor que hacía y apenas las sabanas la cubrían.

Daba vueltas en la cama intento conseguir una posición cómoda y que no le diera tanto calor, pero al no lograrlo abrió sus hermosos ojos jades y se sentó en la cama, tenía la garganta seca así que bajo por un vaso de agua.

Cuando subió a su habitación se alarmo al ver una figura de pie junto a su cajonera , rápidamente encendió la luz para ver de quien se trataba

-que que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida

-hmp…-contesto la persona dejando sobre la cajonera el marco de una fotografía, aquella en la que estaba el antiguo equipo siete

-me dirás que haces a estas horas en mi cuarto sasuke-kun?- volvió a preguntar la peli rosa

Él voltio a verla y sonrió de medio lado

-que es tan gracioso me quieres decir? – comenzó a molestarse la chica

-tu pijama- comento él chico

Sonrojada al darse cuenta que estaba en sostén y bragas de color negro frente a sasuke se apresuró a agarrar las sabanas para cubrirse.

Mientras se intentaba envolver en las sabanas sintió unos brazos fuertes y posesivos rodearla por la cintura

-no hagas eso…-le susurró al oído- me gusta cómo te ves

-sasuke-kun…-susurro apenada ella

Lentamente la fue girando para poder mirarla a los ojos

-me preguntaste que hago acá no?- comenzó a hablarle mientras la despojaba de la sabana y la arrojaba a un lado- desde que volví a la aldea solo hay una cosa en la que pienso y quiero hacer…

-que. Qué es?- pregunto intrigada la chica

Las manos varoniles del azabache tomaron delicadamente el rostro de la kunoichi , ella sentía que sus mejillas ardían y pensaba que no era cierto lo que estaba sucediendo, suavemente sus labios se rozaron, ambos sintieron como un choque eléctrico pero placentero, el roce se volvió un choque de besos cortos y delicados hasta que el azabache comenzó a degustar con más pasión los labios de la peli rosa, comenzó a darse paso con su lengua dentro de la boca de la muchacha, ella sin experiencia y tímida comenzó a imitar los movimientos de su compañero, sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar en sintonía, el aire faltaba pero no importaba, ninguno quería ceder a dejar de probar esos labios.

Sakura sentía correr por su cuerpo la sangre , que le hervía, su zona más baja la sentía arder , y más lo hizo cuando el azabache la apretó más contra su cuerpo y logro sentir el duro miembro de sasuke sobre su vientre, gimió entre los besos y él sonrió arrogante.

Bajo su mano hasta el trasero de la chica y lo apretó con fuerza para luego masajearlo, ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos y se aferró a los cabellos azabaches, muy lentamente el uchiha la fue recostando sobre la cama, dejo de besarla para comenzar a besarle las piernas fue subiendo desde los tobillos hasta los muslos, vio las bragas de la chica que se hallaban húmedas y comenzó a retirarlas mientras seguía besándola..

-sasuke que haces?- se alarmo ella cuando el asomo su nariz en su cavidad

-estoy haciendo algo mal o no te gusta lo que hago sakura?- se detuvo para observarla

-estoy nerviosa. Yo nunca…-decía apenada la muchacha

Él sonreía satisfactorio- eso me re calienta…-decía

-qué?- confundida pregunto

-saber que seré el primero y el único que te pruebe- la miraba lleno de lujuria

Ella sonrojada no sabía que decir, aun se hallaba nerviosa

-escucha sakura- ella lo miro detenidamente – me muero de ganas de hacerte mía, pero si tu no quieres lo entiendo, solo déjame intentarlo llegare hasta donde tú me dejes- comento comprensivo

Algo dudosa la peli rosa asintió con la cabeza, una vez dado el okey sasuke volvió a su labor

Lamio la humedad de la chica, torturaba su clítoris con su lengua, luego de las lamidas paso a mordisquear y hacer como si la entre pierna de la peli rosa fuera su boca succionaba sus fluidos, se embriagaba con ellos y con los gemidos de la chica.

-eres exquisita- decía mientras dejaba de saborearla y comenzaba a introducir uno de sus dedos en la cavidad de la chica, mientras ella comenzaba a jalarle la ropa para quitársela.

El azabache se puso de pie para poder desvestirse, la peli rosa observaba lujurio el gran miembro imponente y firme del uchiha, el volvió a sonreír arrogante, orgulloso de si, la ojijade se arrodillo frente a él y tomo el pene de sasuke entre sus manos, el tacto hizo que el uchiha gimiera roncamente, mas placer sintió cuando ella comenzó a lamer el tibio liquido transparente que se asomaba por la punta de su miembro, daba pequeñas lamidas hasta que se animó y coloco gran parte del pene de chico en su boca mientras hacía movimientos con ella.

Era tanta la excitación que ambos sentían que no aguantaban más, mientras seguía saboreando el miembro del uchiha la peli rosa con su mano se tocaba la cavidad, estaba tan humedad y era tan placentero, él chico no aguanto más y levanto a la kunoichi para luego recostarla en la cama, lentamente acomodo su miembro en la entrada de la chica y comenzó a penetrarla, avanzo un poco hasta sentir que chocaba con algo, la virginidad de sakura obstaculizaba el camino, ella gimoteaba por el dolor

-te duele? Quieres que vaya más lento?- pregunto preocupado

Ella lo tomo por la cintura y ayudándose con su cadera ínsito al chico que siguiera, respiro profundo y dio una estocada profunda, el cuerpo de la peli rosa se arqueo por el dolor, el uchiha la beso tiernamente en los labios, luego en el cuello

-relájate mi amor..-susurro y se reprochó internamente por el acto fallido de decirle mi amor.

Unos segundos más tardes la peli rosa comenzó a moverse debajo del cuerpo de su amado indicándole que ya estaba lista. Las estocadas primero eran suaves y profundas, mientras aumentaba el ritmo lo hacían los gemidos, a sasuke le encantaba escuchar que se escapara de la boca de la peli rosa ese dulce sasuke-kun que ella le decía.

Luego de varios minutos sasuke sintió contraerse la cavidad de la haruno y la comenzó a sentir más húmeda, ella había llegado al orgasmo, habiendo cumplido con ella ahora era su turno comenzó a envestirla con más fuerza mientras buscaba sus labios solo un par de estocadas para que el dejara desplomar su cuerpo sobre ella y un liquidó comenzara a correr.

-te amo susuke-kun- dijo ella mientras él se recostaba a un lado, no emitió palabra solo la abrazo y se quedó mirando el techo.

Esa noche había sido especial y única…

FIN FLASH BACK

-sakura…, sakura…-la llamaba su compañera

-ella la miro saliendo de sus recuerdo- que sucede?- pregunto viendo los ojos de la chica que se posaban en la puerta y la cara de terror de Karin

Voltio a ver la entrada de la habitación, parado se hallaba su pequeño amigo fantasma sonriéndoles

-eres tú..-susurro la ojijade

El pequeño voltio y comenzó a caminar alejándose

-aguarda!- grito la haruno – que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto- quieres ayudarnos?

El niño voltio a verla una vez más, y le sonrió más ampliamente…..


	12. mystogan

-aguarda!- grito la haruno – que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto- quieres ayudarnos?

El niño voltio a verla una vez más, y le sonrió más ampliamente…..

Temblorosamente la chica dio un paso hacia al niño, aunque su cuerpo era pálido y sus pies no tocaban el piso y su cuerpo se translucía no daba la imagen tétrica, su rostro era adorable y mas su amplia y sincera sonrisa.

-puedes decirnos que sucedió en este lugar?- le preguntaba la peli rosa a escasos centímetros de su pequeño amigo fantasma.

El pequeño intento hablar pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta, llevo su pequeña mano hacia su garganta e intento gritar, pero era inútil, ni una palabra…ni un susurro…. Bajo la vista al piso decepcionado y frustrado

-no puedas hablar cierto?- pregunto cálidamente la peli celeste

El niño la miro y asintió, luego volvió a bajar la vista hacia algún punto perdido en el suelo de madera de la casona.

-hay alguna manera en la que puedas comunicarte con nosotras?- nuevamente hablaba la peli rosa

-ustedes están locas! Dejen de hablar con esa cosa!- gritaba histéricamente Karin

-ignórala….-la peli rosa le decía al pequeño – dime hay alguna forma de comunicarse?-

El niño volvió a asentir con la cabeza un poco dudosa.

-aléjate de ellas!- se escucho gritar

Las kunoichis voltearon a ver de donde provenía el grito, los shinobis se acercaban corriendo, sasuke y naruto se encontraban inconsciente cargados por shikamaru y sai , jiry junto a los gemelos corrían detrás de ellos

-aléjate sakura de esa cosa!- gritaba shikamaru que a pocos metros del niño dejo a sasuke recostado sobre el suelo mientras que sai hacia lo mismo con naruto, una vez el azabache en el suelo shikamaru se preparaba para atacar el niño.

-basta!- grito la peli rosa interponiéndose entre el shinobi y el pequeño – él no es un enemigo, y tampoco es "esa cosa", es un amigo y quiere ayudaron

-sakura es un fantasma- decía sai – como puedes confiar en él?

-nos ayudo ya dos veces, yo confió en él, no nos hará daño – voltio el rostro hacia el niño y le sonrió, él a pesar de ya estar muerto estaba asustado de los shinobis, la sonrisa de la peli rosa lo reconfortaba.

-estas loca…-bufo shikamaru mientras bajaba su guardia

-yo ya se los he dicho!- histéricamente decía la pelirroja- harán que nos maten..-

-yo también confió en él- acoto la hyuga

-tu también hinata?- pregunto el moreno de tez pálida

-si, nos ha ayudado bastante desde que llegamos a este continente- respondió la chica de ojos perlas

-de que manera crees que nos puede ayudar?- trato de sonar desinteresado en Nara

Las kunoichis sonrieron por convencer aunque él no lo haya dicho al shinobi de aceptar la ayuda

-tu también shikamaru? Acaso están todos locos?- gritaba la kunoichi de gafas- aceptar la ayuda de un fantasma es un suicidio!

-si sakura y hinata están segura que eso digo él – señalo al pequeño fantasma- quiere ayudarnos tendré que confiar en sus corazonadas

-no digan que no se los advertí luego- bufo molesta la chica

-bien dime sakura como nos puede ayudar?- retomo el tema sai

-trato de hablarnos pero por alguna razón no puede hacerlo-respondió la kunoichi

-ya veo…..-dijo pensativo el líder del grupo – entonces debemos buscar otra manera para que se comunique-

-en eso pensábamos cuando ustedes llegaron gritando- comento la peli azul

Los niños que aun guardaban silencio miraban atentos al pequeño niño fantasma, luego de haberse enfrentado a la viuda negra ese niño no les parecía nada atemorizante, él pequeño les sonrió y levanto su mano agitándola en señal de saludo.

Los niños respondieron de la misma manera, ese pequeño les caía bien, luego de terminar de saludar levanto su mano señalando apuntando hacia Itachi, dejo de sonreír y lo miraba fijo, eso inquieto al menor de los gemelos.

-mamá…- llamo el pequeño comenzando a sentir un poco de miedo

-que sucede?- voltio a ver la peli rosa a su hijo, al verle el rostro asustado voltio a ver a él pequeño fantasma.

Él seguía señalando al gemelo, los shinobis voltearon todos a ver que sucedía

-sucede algo con itachi?- sakura interrogo al fantasmita

Dejando de señalarlo el pequeño miro a la haruno asintió con la cabeza y luego sonrió

-que sucede con él?- interrogo preocupada la oji jades

El fantasma rápidamente se deslizo hacia itachi al llegar donde estaba él sus cuerpo se desvaneció e itachi callo al suelo.

-la peli rosa asustada corrió al lado del pequeño- itachi estas bien?-

-se los dije, les dije que no confiaran en él!- grito la peli roja

-itachi respóndeme cariño estas bien?- volvía a preguntar la ojojade ayudando al pequeño a levantarse- itachi respóndeme!- grito desesperada

-no…no soy itachi- respondió el niño que sakura ayudaba a levantar

-pe..pero…tu…- miraba confundida la peli rosa, él niño que tenia al lado era itachi, pero no lo era..

-lo siento es la única manera que encontré para comunicarme- le respondió el pequeño

-tu..tu eres el fantasma…-sorprendida confirmo hinata

Él asintió con la cabeza- mi nombre es mystogan

-fantástico!- dijo irónicamente shikamaru- si sasuke se despierta y se entera que uno de sus hijos fue poseído por un fantasma nos matara a todos

-no te preocupes por sasuke yo me encargare de él- comento la ojijade- dime mystogan itachi estará bien? Digo una vez que dejes su cuerpo?...-ella se preocupaba por su pequeño

-si, no te preocupes no le hare daño, él ni lo recordara- le sonrió

-pequeño quien eres en realidad y porque quieres ayudarnos?- interrumpió sai

-yo soy el hermano de debura, y los ayudare a matarlo como él me mato a mi-

Ante la respuesta del pequeño los shinobis se quedaron sorprendidos mirando entre si, realmente era cierto lo que ese niño les decía o seria una trampa….


	13. el relato

-yo soy el hermano de debura, y los ayudare a matarlo como él me mato a mi-

Ante la respuesta del pequeño los shinobis se quedaron sorprendidos mirando entre si, realmente era cierto lo que ese niño les decía o seria una trampa….

Unos ojos negros como la noche comenzaron a abrirse, parpadeaba tratando de acostumbrar su vista, sentía unas voces, murmullos, que no lograba comprender, poco a poco fue incorporándose, se sentó y agarro su cabeza, le daba vueltas, miro a un lado y se hallaba su rubio amigo inconsciente y desnudo, volvió a voltear el rostro y vio una cabellera rosa dándole la espalda, ella estaba sentada a unos metros de él junto al resto de los shinobis.

-sakura…-pronuncio casi inaudible – sakura! – volvió a decir levantando un poco el tono de su voz

Ella giro su rostro sobre su hombro – sasuke-kun ya has despertado…- hizo un a señal con su mano – ven acércate – le ordeno

El moreno se puso de pie y camino hacia el grupo, al llegar junto a ellos vi que su hijo menor estaba sentado en el centro rodeado por los shinobis, no le dio mucha importancia y se sentó junto a la peli rosa

-que sucedió? – Pregunto – que paso con la viuda negra? –

-junto con los niños nos encargamos de ella – respondió el líder del grupo

-sucede algo mas cierto?, lo digo por la cara que traen todos – comento el azabache

-así es, él – dijo shikamaru mirando a Hitachi – tiene algo que contarnos

El azabache miro con intriga y sorpresa al niño – que sucede Itachi? – pregunto

Él pequeño lo miraba, la presencia de sasuke lo inhibía – yo…- bacilo para hablar – yo no soy Itachi

-Tasuke?- pregunto algo confundido el Uchiha que creía que sabia reconocer muy bien a ese par

-no papá, yo soy Tasuke – respondía el mayor de los gemelos sentado a un lado de la hyuga y de jiry

- que demoños esta sucediendo aquí? – comenzaba a alterarse el azabache

Nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, shikamaru decidió romper ese silencio

-recuerdas al niño fantasma? Bueno él…- decía el castaño insinuando lo que estaba pasando

Solo un segundo tardo en procesar la información el uchiha – pero que carajo les sucede a todos ustedes!, están locos? Díganme que es una broma, por su bien mejor que lo sea! – enfurecido gritaba

-sasuke..- susurro la peli rosa, él seguía gritando sin escucharla, temblorosamente la ojijade en lazo su mano con la de él – sasuke…

El mirándola dejando de gritar, le hablo con calma – como dejaste que esto pasara?

-confía en mi sasuke-kun…- solo menciono ella

El moreno miro sus manos entrelazadas y sintió que su ira se apaciguaba – de acuerdo – asintió

-él es mystogan, nos quiere contar sobre debura…- comento la ojijade para luego mirar al niño para que comenzara a hablar

El pequeño no logro decir nada que fue interrumpido por un grito

-que carajo hago desnudo! – gritaba el rubio

El resto sin voltear a verlo bufaron – ahí a un lado esta tu ropa vístete y ven – ordeno shikamaru

El rubio comenzó a vestirse y luego se acercó a los shinobis

-que sucede?- interrogo el oji azul

-él niño fantasma tomo el cuerpo de Itachi para comunicarse – le conto Sai

El rubio mientras se sentaba – ah el niño fantasma…- tres, dos, uno, información procesada – EL NIÑO FANTASMA PERO QUE? COMO? PORQUE? – GRITO ESPANTADO

-si te callas de una vez podremos sacarnos todas las dudas – le reprocho la peli roja

El uzumaki guardo silencio, miro de reojo a sasuke – esta demasiado tranquilo..- pensó el rubio, luego vio que sakura lo sostenía de la mano – con razón…-luego pensó

-bueno ya puedes comenzar – le indico sakura al niño

-mi nombre es mystogan – se presento con naruto – soy el hermano de debura

El uzumaki y el Uchiha abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, pero no dijeron nada, ya había habido muchos interrupciones

-de hecho..- prosiguió el pequeño – soy su gemelo, eso sorprendió por igual a todos los shinobis

-dijiste que él te mato, que fue lo que sucedió?- le pregunto shikamaru

- les contare toda la historia, cuando éramos niños nos criamos en la aldea escondida entre los muertos, nuestro padre era el señor feudal, nuestra madre murió cuando éramos bebes, debura y yo nos llevábamos bien, éramos inseparables-

-como Itachi y yo – comento tasuke

-los gemelos tienen unos fuertes lazos que los unen, casi se podría decir que uno siente lo que siente el otro- continuo el pequeño – yo sentía lo que debura sentía y el también sentía lo que yo sentía-

-que sucedió entre ustedes?- pregunto con suavidad la oji perla

Naruto recordó lo sucedió con ella y agacho su cabeza, se sentía horrible por lo ocurrido.

-un día fuimos a donde descansan nuestros grandes héroes, estábamos jugando, idioteces de niños ya saben, pero cuando se hizo de noche no encontrábamos la salida del lugar, dimos vueltas por el cementerio hasta que llegamos a una tumba que no tenia nombre, el paso del tiempo había deteriorado la lapida, debura la patio y la rompió, no sé por que hizo eso solo lo hizo, cuando dimos la vuelta para irnos algo nos llamo-

-esto cada vez se pone peor – se repetía por dentro el uzumaki asustado

-de pie a unos metros nuestros había un hombre , su cuerpo se translucía, yo le rogaba a mi hermano que nos fuéramos de allí, en cambio él le pregunto al hombre que quería, comenzó a decirnos que él era uno de los héroes de nuestra aldea, yo no le creía, ese ser me inspiraba solo miedo , nos pidió que le lleváramos el pergamino del tiempo, comenzó a decir que nuestra aldea había muchos traidores que solo un baño de sangre purificaría nuestras tierras y erradicaría a los traidores-

-eso es lo mismo que dijo debura en el barco – comento Sai

-nos prometió que si le llevábamos el pergamino del tiempo nos convertiría en héroes, deberíamos viajar a la época que estaba vivo y traerlo a la nuestra, luego desapareció, le pedí a debura que nos olvidáramos de eso y jamás se lo digamos a nadie pero él…-

-pero él que?, que hizo?- pregunto ansiosa la peli rosa

-lo encontraron robándose el pergamino del templo, grito lo del hombre fantasma en presencia de varios shinobis, lo creyeron locos….- comenzó a recordar en su cabeza lo sucedido

Flash back

-él matara a todos los traidores!- gritaba desencajado el niño – diles mystogan, diles que yo miento, tu también lo viste! –

-yo…yo no sé de que hablas – respondía su hermano

-demoños miystogan! Tú estabas conmigo! – gritaba en furecido

-llévenselo…-musito el señor feudal – llévenlo al calabozo – ordeno con la voz quebrada

Los shinobis que sujetaban al niño lo llevaron al calabozo

Días después…

-el pueblo esta indignado señor – decía un miembro del consejo – no solo debura oso robar, sino que lo hizo en el templo sagrado, las consecuencias hubieran sido terribles si el pergamino hubiera caído en malas mano

-y que se supone que debo hacer? – decia el señor feudal, realmente angustiado

-como Didkage( hokague de la aldea de los muertos) – comenzaba hablar el didkage que hasta el momento no había emitido palabra – debo hacer cumplir las reglas, el castigo por haber entrado al templo e intentar llevarse el pergamino es ir a la horca – decidido dijo

-que? – dijo rompiendo en llantos el señor feudal – debe de haber otra salida?

-mi decisión ya esta tomada, los aldeanos están furiosos, si no encargo del asunto ellos lo harán, el niño ira a la horca y el pergamino será enviado a suna, ya me he comunicado con su hermano el kazekague y ellos protegerán el pergamino.

En el calabozo…

-debura ..- lo llamaba detrás de las rejas su hermano – lo siento…-

-me abandonaste…- dijo él sin mirarlo- creí que éramos hermanos, inseparables y tu – se levanto y se aferro a las rejas – TU ME ABANDONASTE! ERES UN MALDITO!-

-entiende hermano, lo que estabas haciendo estaba mal, era una locura…yo no pensé que terminaría así todo…lo siento- volvió a decir y comenzó a marcharse – solo quiero el bien de la aldea – dijo antes de perderse por el pasillo

-tu aldea…-susurro debura – ardera en el infierno querido hermano…-

-yo puedo ayudarte…-una voz se escucho detrás de él

Voltio a ver y era el hombre del cementerio – que haces aquí?-

-sabes cual es tu castigo por intentar robar el pergamino?- el niño no respondió – la muerte

El pequeño no se inmuto, apretó sus puños y maldijo por dentro a su hermano y a su padre

-podemos hacer un trato? – le ofreció el fantasma

-que quieres?-

-la muerte de cada uno de esta aldea, tu hazlo y yo te daré la vida eterna.., consigue el pergamino y ven a la época donde la aldea este mas débil, arrasa con todo, proclámate rey, has que cada aldeano pague por su traición-

-que quieres a cambio? –

-el alma pura de tu hermano-

-es un trato- dijo debura

Ese mismo día por la tarde, la ejecución se llevaría a cabo, debura caminaba con sus manos esposas al lado de dos shinobis que lo escoltaban hacia la horca, los aldeanos lo insultaban y arrojaban cosas, llego donde estaba la soga con el nudo, fue puesta en su cuello y ajustada, el verdugo espera la señal, mystogan junto a su padre observaban desde lejos, lloraban en silencio.

El Didkage comenzó a hablar

-Debura por tu acto de traición hacia esta aldea, por tus mentiras tan aberrantes , por la falta de lealtad por tu pueblo yo Didkage de la aldea escondida entre los muertos te sentencio a la pena de muerte, tus ultimas palabras…-

El muchacho comenzó a carcajear, se reía como loco- todos ustedes morirán! – grito

El Didkage dio la orden y el verdugo abrió las compuertas debajo de los pies de Debura, su cuerpo cayo, la soga se tenso y allí murió.

Fue sepultado esa misma tarde, solo su padre y mystogan lo velaron

Por la noche, el cuerpo dentro del ataúd de debura comenzó a moverse, el niño abrió los ojos, inhalo aire, comenzó a retorcerse, rasguñaba la dura madera del ataúd, la golpeaba, gritaba, luego de 10 minutos logro romperla, comenzó a escarbar entre la tierra, cuando logro llegar a la superficie, se miro sus manos, estaba vivo, se sentía poderoso, sentía como el mal corría por sus venas, sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo sangre.

Comenzó a correr por el bosque, matando a toda criatura viva que se le cruzaba, hasta que llego a su casa, salto por los techos hasta llegar a la ventana de su cuarto, entro sigilosamente hasta llegar al borde de la cama donde dormía su hermano

Mystogan sintió un ruido y comenzó a despertarse, abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio una figura junto a él, cuando logro enfocar la vista no podía creer lo que veía – no..No puede ser….- comenzó a decir

Debura sonrió retorcidamente para luego agarrar la cara de su hermano, en la lucha por zafarse Debura le arranco la lengua a su hermano con los dientes, él pequeño comenzó a desangrarse, debura lo soltó se divertía ver como su hermano se arrastraba por el suelo intentando escapar, se acercó muy lentamente por detrás, se agacho a la altura de mystogan y le susurro en el oído

-tu querida aldea no te podrá salvar..- luego saco un Kunai y se lo clavo en el corazón, lo saco y se lo volvió a clavar esta vez en el estomago, lo mato sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

Fin de Flash Back

Los shinobis no podían creer el relato que acababan de escuchar, la peli rosa junto a la hyuga lloraban por tanta crueldad, sasuke apretó la mano de la oji jade con más fuerza, se sentía impotente.

-y luego sabes que sucedió?- hablo Nara

El pequeño que se encontraba como ido en sus pensamientos reacciono- yo ya estaba muerto pero supongo que luego de matarme a mi siguió con mi padre, cuando volví a la tierra supe que él se marcho y comenzó a formar un grupo quien lo apoyara.

-cuando volviste dices?- pregunto sasuke

-fui al cielo, pero no pude entrar..-respondió el pequeño

-porque no?- pregunto Jiry

-como él me corto la lengua no pude decirle al encargado de las puertas del cielo quien era, así que mi alma quedo vagando en la tierra, solo encontrare la paz cuando mi hermano este muerto.

-pero él no es inmortal?- pregunto la oji jade secándose las lagrimas

-su alma lo es, su cuerpo no, envejece como cualquiera de ustedes, es mas su cuerpo en este momento esta débil, las cosas que hace como invocar muertos o traer el infierno lo consumen mucho, por eso él esta en la búsqueda de un cuerpo que pueda ocupar

-es lo mismo que hacia orochimaru- dijo el azabache

-debemos matarlo antes de que consiga un cuerpo nuevo…-decia shikamaru

-no les será fácil, él tiene seguidores que aprendieron de las artes oscuras, pueden invocar demoños al igual que él-

-es cierto ese tipo Kira tenia esas criaturas como alegrías- recordó Sai

-también hay por estas tierra criaturas que debura libero para causar pánico-

-que sabes sobre sus seguidores y de las criaturas?- pregunto naruto con un semblante serio

-ustedes ya acabaron con un seguidor y una criatura-

-kira y la viuda negra – susurro hinata

-aun tiene dos seguidores que invocan demoños, los demás son solo ninjas renegados, hay un tipo llamado Voldert el invoca criaturas de la noche chupadoras de sangre y cazadores de mujeres, el otro seguidor es una mujer es Meredy invoca gnomos malvados, pequeñas criaturas retorcidas, sucias lo que mas aman es matar niños, y luego están los muertos vivientes merodeando los bosques, los fantasmas, caníbales esos son los mas peligrosos, son enormes y comen carne humana-

-esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé…- shikamaru se veía preocupado – lo mejor será esperar que llegue Kakashi , Ino y Seigutsu y hacer un plan

-tienes razón… cuantos mas seamos mejor, desde ahora nadie anda solo, ni aunque tengan ganas de hacer pis o cualquier otra cosa entendido – dijo el uchiha

El resto de los shinobis asintió

-tengo una pregunta mas- dijo la peli rosa – porque elegiste a Itachi para comunicarte?

-porque él al igual que yo es el menor de los gemelos, sentí una conexión- luego miro a Tasuke – nunca abandones a tu hermano- cerro los ojos y llevo la mano al corazón – siento lo mucho que él te ama.

-jamás lo dejaría – respondió con firmeza el mayor de los gemelos

Luego de eso el cuerpo de Itachi se desplomo, antes de que callera al suelo sasuke lo sujeto, mystogan había abandonado el cuerpo del pequeño y luego se desvaneció, Itachi quedo inconsciente.

Sasuke lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo a uno de los cuartos para recostarlo

Naruto se acercó a la hyuga

-hinata…-le dijo por detrás ella volteo a verlo

-na..naruto..- dijo y agacho su rostro

-realmente lo siento hinata-chan…-

-no digas mas nada naruto, shikamaru nos explico lo de la viuda negra-

-que tiene que ver la viuda negra con lo que te hice?-

-al parecer ella hacia que nosotras actuemos como..bueno como estábamos actuando..no fue tu culpa yo, aunque inconciente, fue la que te provoco- trato de sonreír forzosamente

-aun así, lo siento mucho en verdad…-

El uchiha recostó a Itachi en una cama la peli rosa lo seguía por detrás

-estará bien – dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de sasuke

El volteando a verla – y tu como estas? – se acercó a ella –

-bien – sonrió fingidamente –

-no te creo – le dijo él – no puedes estar bien con todo lo ocurrido y con todo lo que sabes que puede pasar..-

-y que se supone que debo sentir sasuke?, debo de estar asustada?, tengo que estar llorando?- comenzó a romperse su vos y sus ojos a humedecerse – que se supone que debo sentir dime?

Él se acercó y la abrazo – sabes que te protegeré, a ti y a los niños hasta al idiota de naruto- la peli rosa se aferraba al pecho del azabache

-lo sé…siempre lo has hecho…aunque..- se quedo en silencio

-dime sakura aunque que?

-aunque no sé él porque…-ella lo miro a los ojos aun llorando

-porque te protejo?- dijo él- ya lo sabes…

-por favor dímelo necesito escucharlo…- le suplicaba ella

-no me hagas decirlo…- cerro sus ojos y pego su mentón en la frente de la haruno

-necesito saberlo, si llegamos a morir no quiero hacerlo sin escucharlo…-

-te protejo…- comenzó a decir, trago su orgullo – por que te amo…

La peli rosa abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa para luego apretarlos con fuerza y llorar aun más, sasuke la apretó más a su cuerpo y le acaricio la cabeza

-y no digas que moriremos, yo no dejare que suceda eso-

Sakura levanto su rostro para verlo a los ojos- te amo sasuke-kun siempre lo he hecho – se unieron un sincero beso…


	14. una noticia inesperada

una noticia inesperada

El dulce beso se fue intensificando, la peli rosa abandono el pecho de Sasuke para aferrarse con sus manos a los cabellos alborotados del azabache, mientras que él la sujetaba con posesión de la cintura, la oji jade suspira entre los besos, se sentía tan feliz y tan segura en los brazos de Sasuke, siempre debió ser así, ahora estaba segura de que no lo soltaría, estaría a su lado pase lo que pase.

Sasuke aun no entendía porque se había confesado, el chico frio y arrogante había dejado que esa "molestia" entrara en su corazón, no supo bien cuando fue que sucedió ni como lo logro la peli rosa, o en realidad si lo sabia pero no quería admitirlo…siempre había estado enamorado de ella, desde que habían estado juntos en el equipo 7, en las misiones que compartieron, en las noches de desvelo de ella cuidándolo en el hospital, todas sus atenciones, sus cuidados, sus preocupaciones, en todos los sasuke-kun que ella le decía, hicieron que la fuera amando, aun que él se negara a aceptarlo, lo más doloroso de abandonar la aldea fue dejarla a ella, gritándole que lo amaba y él ocultando su corazón en lo mas profundo y oscuro de su ser para no caer en la tentación de quedarse a su lado o la locura de llevársela con él…

Pero ahora ya no importaba, su coraza se había roto, no aguantaba ni un segundo mas lejos de ella, ya no quería que sufriera por él, no quería que derramara ni una lagrima más al menos que fueran de felicidad, estaría a su lado protegiéndola y tratando de pagarle por tantos años de dolor, por cada desprecio que sufrió de él…

Sasuke abandono la cintura de ella para acariciarle el rostro, seco las rebeldes lagrimas que se escapaban de los hermosos ojos jades de su amada, ella sonrió mientras dejaba de besarlo, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, en el rostro de él se dibujo una media sonrisa, esa que hace que se vea tan sexi.

-te amo sasuke-kun- le repitió ella con sinceridad

Él le dio un dulce beso en la frente, ella haría que lo vuelva repetir- yo también te amo…mi molestia – termino de decir, sakura se rio…

-yupi! – se escucho gritar desde la cama y desde la puerta de la habitación- mama y papa se aman! – gritaban felices tasuke e Itachi que habían estado observando la escena

Sasuke volteo a ver a Itachi aun sujetando a la peli rosa- te encuentras bien Itachi?

-si, que fue lo que me paso?- pregunto el niño

-te desmayaste, debió ser el cansancio o el hambre- respondió rápidamente la peli rosa, no creyó necesario contarle al niño que había sido poseído por un fantasma

-que sucedió entre ustedes dos?- pregunto el mayor de los gemelos entrando a la habitación- por fin has reconocido que la amas..-dijo mirando a su padre

-hmp…-dijo el azabache- ustedes son muy pequeños para estar metiéndose en cosas de adultos…

-y desde cuando son adultos?, venían comportándose como dos niños fingiendo que no se quería…- respondió tasuke y luego hecho a reírse

-lo bueno es que ahora estarán juntos y nosotros naceremos…- dijo Itachi con emoción- y sucedió como con nuestros padres del futuro, papá tuvo que comerse su orgullo y declararse…- comenzó a reírse acompañado de su hermano

-sakura creo que mejor adoptaremos en vez de tenerlos…-dijo sasuke, los niños dejaron de reírse y pusieron caras tristes- niños solo bromeaba…-les sonrió el moreno

-no puedo creerlo!- decía la oji jade – nunca pensé estar viva para escuchar la primera broma de sasuke…-luego se hecho a reír

-hoy es el día de "riámonos de sasuke"?- pregunto en tono molesto el uchiha

-no…-dijo la peli rosa dándole un beso en la mejilla al moreno – hoy en el día de "estaremos juntos para siempre"…-

Sasuke cambio su rostro de molesto por una mirada que se podría decirse "dulce" hacia la peli rosa.

-sasuke..- llamo Shikamaru desde la puerta de la habitación- esta noche la pasaremos aquí, debemos buscar algo para comer

-de acuerdo, iré con Naruto a recorrer la casa haber que encontramos- dijo acercándose al shinobi

-bien, Karin ha encontrado en una de las habitaciones una chimenea, allí podremos cocinar, con Sai iremos a algún arroyo cerca a buscar agua, luego veremos como dividirnos para hacer guardia- concluyo de decir el castaño saliendo de la habitación.

Sasuke ante de salir de la habitación se giro a ver a sakura y a los niños- volveré pronto…-dijo y luego se marcho.

Hinata se encontraba encendiendo la chimenea junto a karin, antes habían ido a la cocina de la casa y chequearon que no había gas ni agua, rebuscaron en las alacenas pero no encontraron nada para comer, así que luego subieron a las habitaciones.

Naruto entro donde estaban las dos muchachas, dudo en llamar a la oji perla, pero se armó de valor y se acercó a ella.

Se agacho y ayudo a encender la chimenea ya que a las dos kunoichi le estaba costando encenderla.

Una vez encendido el fuego- Hinata podemos hablar…?- pregunto el rubio

La pelirroja vio de reojo a la peli azul, ella estaba con la cabeza gacha y nerviosa- etto… yo iré a ver si encuentro algunas mantas..- la kunoichi dejo solo a estos dos

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación, la oji perla seguía en la misma posición, el rostro agachado sin mirar al rubio, el silencio se rompió cuando el portador del kyubi comenzó a hablar

-ya me he disculpado pero…pero siento que tu aceptación a mi disculpas no ha sido sincera…-dijo en un tono amargo.

-naruto ya te he dicho que no ha sido culpa tuya lo que sucedió…-dijo ella sin mirarlo

-que no haya sido mi culpa no quiere decir que no tengas que estar enojada conmigo…lo que sucedió fue terrible…- ella escuchaba en silencio- yo note que actuabas raro y sin embargo te seguí el juego, caí en la tentación…-su garganta comenzó a quebrarse- debí alejarme de ti pero no pude…no quise…- se cerco por detrás y abrazo a la kunoichi- lo siento tanto….- los ojos perlas comenzaron a humedecerse- lo siento pero no soy tan fuerte para alejarme de ti…hinata…-dijo dejando de abrazar a la kunoichi y volteándola para verla a los ojos, ella levanto su rostro para mirarlo- yo te amo…-le dijo el rubio, ella abrió sus hermosos ojos de la sorpresa- en la pelea con Pain me abriste los ojos, me di cuenta de quien siempre estuvo apoyándome, aun cuando todos me daban la espalda…tu siempre estuviste…y yo estaba ciego…pero ya no más…sé que no merezco estar diciéndote todo esto por lo que te hice pero…-

Hinata no le permitió que siguiera hablando, ella lo estaba besando, llorando se aferro a los cabellos del rubio, él sorprendido comenzó a corresponder mientras la abrazaba.

-por fin!...-susurro Jiry espiándolos- papá serás el próximo Hokague pero eres muy lento para darte cuenta de las cosas…-pensaba el niño

-que haces?- pregunto el azabache detrás del niño, luego observo la escena de Hinata y Naruto

-tío sasuke como esta Itachi?- pregunto el pequeño

-esta bien, ya despertó…- contesto

-ire a verlo- dijo el pequeño peli azul, corriendo a la habitación donde estaban los gemelos

-hmp…-solo dijo sasuke y comenzo a entrar en la habitación

Naruto y Hinata seguían besándose, pero algo hizo que se detengan, un golpe en la cabeza del rubio.

-haaa! –grito el rubio, y miro a quien lo había golpeado- y eso porque fue Dobe?- le preguntaba al azabache mientras se sobaba el golpe

-porque te tardaste demasiado- respondió burlonamente el Uchiha- era tan obvio lo de ustedes dos…

-si tan obvio como que tu estas muerto por Sakura-chan- comento con mas burla el rubio

Sasuke puso cara de fastidio pero luego dijo- y si es así cual es el problema?

-el problema es que no lo admitas, pobre sakura-chan…-decía naruto

-ya se lo he dicho…-respondí sasuke dejando a un naruto sorprendido y a una atónita Hinata

-tu..tu..-decía el rubio- tu..tu no eres Sasuke, confiesa donde esta mi amigo?..-

-aun que lo dudes soy yo, pero bueno basta de tanta charla, debemos buscar comida- dijo y miro a la peli azul- te lo devolveré pronto – termino de decir y salió de la habitación

-volveré pronto – dijo el rubio y acaricio la mejilla de la chica, ella solo sonrió avergonzada.

Luego de comer los shinobis se dividieron como dormirían, Sasuke tomo la mano de la peli rosa y se la llevo a una habitación llamando a sus hijos para que fueran con ellos, Naruto dormiría con Hinata y Jiry y Shikamaru junto a Karin y Sai, la primera ronda de guardia la tomaría Shikamaru, Luego Sai, Sasuke y por ultimo Naruto.

Sasuke estaba acostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados por encima de la cabeza, mientras que a su lado estaba Sakaru sentada a su lado y frente a ella estaban los gemelos también sentados sobre la cama, conversaban ya que todavía no tenían sueño.

-crees mamá que nosotros nazcamos?- pregunto Itachi

-y porque no lo harían cielo?- pregunto dulcemente la peli rosa

-pues es que la forma en la que mis padres los del futuro se pusieron de novios fue muy distinta a la de ustedes…- explico el chico

-es cierto, a demás ellos nunca fueron al continente del sur, ni pasaron por todo esta mierda…-dijo Tasuke

-cuida tu lenguaje..- lo reto sasuke- no se preocupen aunque fueron circunstancias distintas lo importante es que estamos juntos y creo que con eso basta para que en un futuro ustedes dos nazcan…-tranquilizo Sasuke a los niños

-si tienes razón..-se animo Itachi

-y ustedes saben como nosotros..-decía la peli rosa- ósea los del futuro se pusieron de novios?- intrigada le pregunto la peli rosa a los gemelos.

-mmm- trato de recordar Tasuke..-si mamá nos conto la historia, fue cuando volvieron de una misión de la aldea de la arena…no es así Itachi?- pregunto a su hermano para confirmarlo

-si así es, habían ido a buscar un pergamino- Itachi se quedo pensando un segundo..- era el del Tiempo…ellos lo llevaron a nuestra aldea sin ningún problema…-

-así tienes razón Itachi…-recordó Tasuke- cuando volvieron a la aldea la tía Ino hizo una fiesta…creo que por su cumpleaños..-

-dice mamá que en la fiesta papá se puso ebrio, nunca tomaba pero esa noche se paso de copas..- siguió narrando Itachi

-y se puso celoso porque mamá estaba conversando mientras bailaba con Kiba…-

-celoso? Por dios!- exclamaba el azabache- …y de Kiba?- sacudió su cabeza- imposible…

-pero así paso…-respondio tasuke- así que completamente celoso-

-y ebrio…- interrumpió Itachi

-a, si cierto.. y ebrio- siguió comentando Tasuke- se acercó donde estaban bailando y golpeo a Kiba gritando "sakura es mía"…-

-jajjaja-se reía la peli rosa – eso hizo?

-si, luego de armar un gran escandalo, insultarse con Kiba y hasta con el tío Naruto por tratar de calmarlo, se marcho de la fiesta…-

-y como mamá es tan buena lo siguió, no podía dejarlo solo mas en el estado en el que estaba, lo encontró caminando torpemente y tropezándose con todo…- continuo Itachi

Flash Back

-sasuke!- llamo la peli rosa, él volteo a verla y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, ella corrió a su lado- eres un desastre…-le reprocho ayudan al azabache a ponerse de pie…

-no deberías estar con tu "noviecito"?- dijo el azabache despectivamente- el necesita más ayuda..le rompí la nariz..-dijo y comenzo a reír.

Sakura lo observaba sorprendida, nunca había visto al azabache así- su nariz solo sangraba no la rompiste..-comento ella

-así? Pues que lastima…-trato de seguir caminado pero perdía el equilibrio

-sasuke…-dijo ella en un suspiro y se acercó a él, y paso el brazo de el por encima de ella para poder ayudarlo a caminar…-ven te acompañare a tu casa…

-no tienes que hacerlo…-dijo él con dificultad

-lo sé..pero en el estado que estas puedes caerte muy mal y herirte y no quiero que eso pase…-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta llegar a la mansión Uchiha, la peli rosa lo llevo hasta la habitación y lo recostó en la cama, y luego se dirigió al baño a llenar la bañera, volvió a la habitación y le indico al azabache que tomara un baño, quizás así se le pasaría lo ebrio

Lo ayudo a caminar hasta el baño, sasuke comenzó a desvestirse y ella a penada volteo para no verlo..

-o por dios sakura me dirás que nunca viste a un hombre desnudo..-comento él

-no, acaso tendría que haberlos visto?- comento ella y salió del baño- te preparare un café..- termino de decir dejándolo solo.

Cundo la peli rosa subió con el café a la habitación sasuke se encontraba sentado en la cama, llevaba tan solo unos bóxer puestos y secaba su cabello con una toalla.

Apenada de verlo así se acercó con el café – ten sasuke…-le dijo mientras le ofrecía la taza

El la tomo y bebió un poco, estaba como a él le gustaba, amargo…-gracias..-dijo en tono frío, al parecer el baño le había hecho bien, ya no estaba ebrio.

-recuerdas lo que hiciste..-le interrogo la peli rosa

-si…golpee a Kiba- respondió él y tomo un sorbo de café

-y recuerdas por que lo hiciste?...- preguntaba la peli rosa

-acaso tengo 8 años?, me darás un sermón sakura?- dijo el molesto

Ella mantenía una mirada firme- sasuke..-dijo en tono exigente

El bufo molesto- no sé sakura, no me acuerdo por que lo golpee, contenta?- termino de decir

Ella aun mas molesta volteo para abandonar la habitación- típico…-dijo comenzando a marcharse

-que es típico?- pregunto él

-olvídalo…-dijo ella pero un brazo la detuvo antes de que atravesara la puerta

-dime que es típico?- dijo él sosteniéndola fuertemente del brazo

-suéltame..-exigía la peli rosa

-lo hare si contestas lo que pregunte…-

Sakura suspiro resignada- le gritaste a Kiba "sakura es mía", supongo que te dieron celos verme con él…-dijo y el uchiha rodo los ojos como si lo que ella estaba diciendo no tuviera sentido- hay un dicho que dice que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad…-

-que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto él aun sosteniéndola

-no. No sasuke ese no era el trato, ya conteste tu pregunta ahora suéltame-

-tu no respondiste, nada, lo que dijiste no responde que es para ti típico?-

-típico, uno se emborracha dice cosas que estando normal no se anima y luego una vez pasada la borrachera dicen que no se acuerdan…eso es típico- dijo y luego miro el agarre de sasuke- ahora si suéltame

El la soltó, cuando la kunoichi estaba por marcharse el azabache la volvió a sujetar pero esta vez de la cintura.

-sasuke…-susurro ella

-tienes razón…-dijo apoyando su frente en la espalda de la peli rosa- estaba celoso…

Sakura se giro para verlo- no entiendo porque?, porque estarías celoso?- pregunto ella

-o sakura estar con naruto te volvió tan idiota?...-dijo el en tono de burla

Ella alzo una ceja y puso cara molesta, acaso él la estaba insultando?

-en verdad tienes que dejar de juntarte con él, pronto estarás gritando y saltando todo el tiempo hiperactivamente…-

-estas insultándome?...-dijo ella molesta

-no, claro que no- dijo el azabache al notar la cara de la chica- solo digo que te pareces a naruto..

Su cara de molesta paso a una confusión- no me estas insultando pero me estas comparando con naruto?, no entiendo…-

-todos en la aldea notábamos que Hinata estaba enamora de Naruto menos él…-comento el moreno

-y?, que tiene que ver conmigo?...-un no comprendía la peli rosa…-estas queriendo decir que si soy igual a naruto es por que hay alguien enamorado de mi y no me doy cuenta?- formulo ella

-bingo…-dijo él

-pero quien?, ósea…-aun no comprendía, miro al azabache y él se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto como queriendo decir "date cuenta"…-tu… no, no puede ser…-decía ella

Sasuke se acercó aun mas y la abrazo rodeándola por la cintura, y luego suspiro resignado, estaba ya cansado de luchar consigo mismo y de mantenerse alejado de la peli rosa- si sakura soy yo…

-sasuke-kun…-susurro ella- tu me…

-si….-se armó de valor y lo soltó de una vez..-yo te amo…-dijo y escondió su rostro avergonzado en el cuello de la peli rosa

Ella sin poder creerlo se apartó un poco para lograr verlo al rostro, veían el rubor en las mejillas de sasuke, se veía tan lindo…-sasuke-kun!- grito colgándose de su cuello- también te amo..- le dijo y luego lo beso…

Fin del Flash Back

-bueno y lo que continuo supongo que es de contenido adulto…-termino de contar Tasuke

-porque dices eso?-pregunto la peli rosa

-porque luego de ese beso lo que sucedió según mamá es que ella se fue a su casa pero un día le pregunte a papá y dijo que se quedaron dormidos, pero obviamente que mintieron los dos, les es tan difícil decir que estaban practicando para tenernos..-dijo el pequeño y le giño el ojo a la peli rosa y al azabache

-Tasuke tienes ocho años como puedes decir esas cosas..-dijo la peli rosa apenada

-oye eres hijo mio o de kakashi…-pregunto sasuke

Itachi bostezo y comenzo a acomodarse en la cama para dormir- el cuento de la cigüeña ya no lo creemos -dijo y cerró sus ojos para dormir

-bien pequeño pervertido- dijo sasuke mirando a Tasuke- es hora de dormir

Durmieron varias horas, sasuke se despertó cuando sai lo llamo, era su turno de hacer guardia, así que el azabache tomo su Katana y se sentó en el corredor apoyado contra la pared.

Los niños se despertaron con el ruido de la puerta que sasuke hizo al salir de la habitación, sakura abrió los ojos y vio a los niños despiertos y les indico que volvieran a dormir.

-extraño a los abuelos…-dijo Itachi volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-yo también…-dijo tasuke

-han visto a mi madre en la aldea del té y ya la extrañan…- dijo en un bostezo la peli rosa

-hablábamos de los otros abuelos…-dijo Tasuke

-de mi padre?, o no me digan que le dicen abuela a Tsunade?- pregunto ella tratando de mantenerse despierta

-Tsunade nos exigió que la llamemos abuela…-contesto Itachi- también la extraño…pero a los que extraño mas son a los abuelos uchiha

-que?- dijo la peli rosa sentándose de golpe en la cama- como que abuelos Uchiha?- pregunto confundida

-si mamá a la abuela Mikoto y al abuelo Fugaku..-dijo tasuke de lo mas normal.

-no, no puede ser…es imposible..-decía la peli rosa

-porque es imposible?, acaso no podemos extrañarlos?- dijo Itachi en un ultimo bostezo para dormirse

-itachi, tasuke escúchenme..-dijo la peli rosa llamando la atención de los niños- no comenten nada sobre sus abuelos a sasuke…

-porque no deberíamos hacerlo mamá?-pregunto tasuke

-solo háganme caso, si?-

Los niños afirmaron con la cabeza, y luego se echaron a dormir…

-no puede ser..-seguía pensando la peli rosa…-como es que los padres de sasuke estuvieran vivos…-seguía pensando, no podía preguntarle nada a los niños, al parecer ellos no sabían nada de la masacre del clan uchiha…que es lo que había sucedido en el futuro para que Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha estuvieran vivos…lo único de lo que estaba segura en ese momento es que sasuke no debía enterarse hasta que ella averiguara mas sobre el asunto, se recostó cerrando los ojos, aunque sabia que esa noche ya no podría dormir…

Mientras tanto en el futuro Sasuke y Naruto intentaban idear un plan, estaban reunidos en la oficina del Hokague con Shikamaru.

-pero algún modo tiene que haber?- decía el rubio

Shikamaru negaba con la cabeza- es un jutsu muy antiguo, no creo que haya nadie que sepa hacerlo y aun así si alguien supiera seria muy difícil de llegar a la misma fecha que los niños-

-lo que es mas difícil es quedarse aquí sin hacer nada..-decía molesto el Uchiha- ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que ocurrió…-

-lo sé sasuke- decía el Nara- desde ese momento es que estoy trabajando en hallar una solución

-confiaríamos en que ellos sabrían como volver pero…-decía con desilusión el rubio Hokague

-pero nos cansamos de esperar…-interrumpió el azabache

- lo siento, en verdad…si tan solo Suna cooperara seria mas fácil…-decía el castaño

-que hay con Suna?- interrogo el uchiha mirando al Hokague

-Gaara dijo que le gustaría ayudarnos con gusto pero el consejo no se lo permite..- hablo el oji azul

-malditos viejos…-crispo los dientes el azabache

-Temari me informo que en la arena hay un anciano que sabe usar el jutsu, al menos eso se comenta..-

-y que estamos esperando?- grito sasuke

Esta en el calabozo, el consejo de Suna no nos dejara acercarnos a él…-explico Shikamaru

-pues entonces tendremos que hacerlo sin su consentimiento…-respondio el azabache

-pues siendo Hokague no puedo hacer eso, "yo no puedo hacerlo"..- recalco lo ultimo y se hecho unas miradas cómplices con el azabache

-no le estarás sugiriendo que haga lo que estoy pensando?- le pregunto el castaño

-yo sugerir?- se reía el rubio- crees que le sugeriría a Sasuke que vaya a Suna se meta en su cárcel y hable con el anciano sin el consentimiento de el consejo ni de Gaara?, pues como crees… y si Sasuke lo hace es tan solo porque es rebelde y nunca me hace caso no porque se lo halla sugerido- concluyo de decir

-ustedes están locos, mejor me olvido que escuche todo eso, no pienso involucrarme- dijo el castaño y se marcho de la torre.

-bueno sasuke si te marchas esta noche a Suna, pues será mejor que yo no me entere sino tendré que informárselo a Gaara..-dijo y le hecho una sonrisa traviesa al moreno

-ya puedes dejar de hacer eso, habla tranquilo que Shikamaru ya no esta…-dijo el azabache

Alguien llamo a la puerta de la oficina

-adelante..-dijo el rubio

Por la puerta entraba Hinata junto a Kimu- Sasuke…-llamo tímidamente- sakura se descompenso ahora esta en el hospital…-

Sasuke sin preguntar el porque salió como si se lo llevara el diablo hacia el hospital.

-sakura te has estado alimentando bien?- le preguntaba Tsunade mientras terminaba de revisarla

-con todo lo que ha sucedido…-comenzó a decir la peli rosa- no me da apetito…

-sé que estas mal por lo de Itachi y Tasuke- la regañaba su maestra- pero debes de comer bien, mas en tu estado…

-lo sé, lo intento pero es que..-la oji jade se largo a llorar, trataba de cubrir su rostro con las manos- soy una mala madre…-dijo llorando

-no, no lo eres..-trataba de consolarla la rubia

-sakura…-se escucho decir desde la puerta de la habitación

La peli rosa miro a la mujer que entraba por la puerta y se acerca hasta su camilla- linda te encuentras bien?- decía la mujer preocupada- los dos están bien?- esta vez era a Tsunade quien le preguntaba

Tsunade se quedo en silencio sin responder, la peli rosa rompió el silencio- puedes decirle, ella ya lo sabe…-le dijo a su maestra

-están bien…-le respondió a la mujer..-solo fue un desmayo por no estar alimentándose bien…

-sakura…-la miro la mujer con cara de estar regañándola- sabes que debes comer bien…

-mamá…-esta vez era la vos de un hombre la que se escucho, Sasuke entraba en la habitación- gracias por venir mamá pero podrían dejarme a solas con Sakura..-pidió el moreno a las dos mujeres

Ellas asintieron y comenzaron a salir del cuarto..-muchas gracias Mikoto…-dijo la peli rosa antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Sasuke se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama- como estas?- le pregunto tomando su mano mientras la acariciaba.

-bien, fue solo un desmayo…-dijo ella encogiendo los hombros

-amor, sé que estas mal por los niños pero…-suspiro- no quiero que te suceda nada, no lo soportaría…-beso delicadamente la mano de la peli rosa-

-perdón por estar preocupándote…tu también estas mal por los niños y yo te ocasiono problemas…-

-no digas eso- la regaño- te amo sakura…prométeme que te alimentaras si?, no quiero que cuando los niños vuelvan te vean así…además recuerda que a mi me gusta tener carne de donde agarrar- trato de bromear para levantar el animo.

-crees que volverán?- pregunto la oji jade y agacho su rostro con tristeza

-lo harán…hemos ideado un plan con Naruto, es por eso que debo marcharme a Suna esta noche, pero cariño nadie debe enterarse…-

Sakura lo miro extrañada..-porque?

-porque romperemos un par de reglas para lograr traerlos de vuelta…-

-sasuke…-

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, lo prometo…-le sonrió el azabache- confías en mi?

-claro que si…-le respondió y luego se abrazaron- sasuke…-dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo- estoy embarazada….

En la actualidad los shinobis estaban despertando, sakura no había logrado dormir desde que se entero que los padres de Sasuke estaban vivos…

Kakashi, Ino y Seigutsu pronto llegarían y seria ahí cuando la verdadera batalla para sobrevivir comenzaría…


	15. Ninja vs zombis

Capitulo 15: ninjas vs zombis

Un nuevo día comenzaba, un día que los shinobis sabían que podía ser el ultimo, los desafíos que vendría no se comparaban con nada con lo que se hayan enfrentado antes, la muerte los acechaba, casi parecía inminente, como salir vivos de una misión en la que debían enfrentarse al mismo infierno, al mismísimo demoño, porque eso era Debura, el mismísimo demoño en carne y hueso.

Ya habían contado con bastante suerte para lograr vencer a Kira y a la viuda negra, pero eso solo era el comienzo, lo que se avecinaba solo se podría definir con dos palabras "el infierno", cuantas posibilidades tenían de adentrarse en el y salir con vida?

El sol no se veía, el clima no había mejorado para nada desde que llegaron al continente del Sur, las nubes grises eran ya un paisaje pintado en el cielo, hacia cuanto el Sur no veía la luz del sol?, la llegada del demoño a esas tierras fue la sentencia de la vida misma, la vegetación marchita, los animales muertos, las persona….las personas donde estarían?, un reino no es un reino si no tienes a quien reinar.

-chicos! – se escucho gritar a unos metros de la casona, Ino agitaba su mano en señal de saludo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Kakashi caminaba a su lado con un semblante tranquilo al igual que seigutsu, aunque a este aun le contaba caminar por la herida de su abdomen.

Los demás shinobis esperaban a estos tres junto a la entrada de la casona, todos con caras serias, tendrían que contarle a sus cámaras todo lo sucedido, tan solo recordar el relato de Mystogan hacia que se les erizara la piel.

Todos con caras seria menos la peli rosa del grupo que llevaba una cara de preocupación, tan solo pensar que la familia Uchiha aun seguía con vida la traía intranquila, no sabia si contárselo al azabache o no, mil preguntas pasaban por su mente, se encontraba encerrada en su propia cabeza debatiendo con su inner que era lo que debía hacer.

-sakura…sakura, estabas escuchando?- interrogo seigutsu al no recibir respuesta de la chica.

-umm sucede algo?- pregunto la chica saliendo de su estado

-decía que extrañe tus cuidados, ino es demasiado bruta para tratar una herida…-comento él.

-oye yo hice lo mejor que pude, dame crédito por eso!- bufo molesta la rubia

-nehh solo bromea. Sonrío el peli celeste

-no es momento para bromas sardina – le recrimino la kunoichi de gafas

-que sucede zanahoria por que esa cara larga? – siguió en tono de burla el chico

-que ha sucedido?- pregunto kakashi mirando el semblante serio que traía el azabache y el Nara.

-demasiadas cosas..-tomo la voz de mando el castaño- es muy problemático contar todo lo ocurrido, pero es necesario que lo sepan..-

El peli gris miro al azabache asintiendo con la cabeza, sabia que nada bueno podría ser lo que tuvieran para contar, la cara de Sasuke lo decía todo- mejor entremos a la casa, comenzara a llover – termino de hablar y unas cuantas gotas de agua le cayeron en el rostro.

Los shinobis ingresaron a la casa y se acomodaron en una pequeña sala de estar que tenia una chimenea, la cual Sasuke rápidamente encendió.

El Nara comenzó con el relato desde lo sucedido con las kunoichi hasta lo relatado por Mystogan, los recién llegado iban cambiando sus rostros de completa ignorancia de lo que había sucedido a una de horror, aun así no interrumpieron a su compañero hasta que terminara su relato.

-karin tenia razón…- lamentaba Ino abrazándose así misma y soltando unas rebeldes lagrimas- era mala idea venir…tenia razón…- repetía una y otra vez

-no ganaras nada con lamentarte Ino, ya estamos aquí…- hablo shikamaru

-y ahora que?- interrogo kakashi – idearon algún plan? – miro de nuevo al castaño y al azabache

-hay que vencer a Debura! – respondió Naruto, interrumpiendo al castaño que iba a comenzar a hablar.

-neh lo dices como si fuera fácil – seigutsu respondía – te recuerdo que en el enfrentamiento con Kira y esas cosas tu estuviste desmayado y según lo que contaron ahora con esa arañita también…-

-tu tampoco serviste de mucho, te recuerdo que casi te matan…- gruño molesto el rubio

-al menos pude luchar, tu donde estabas mientras Sasuke vencía a Kira? , estabas jugando a la bella durmiente- el peli celeste le respondía

-te romperé la cara y veras que tan bella durmiente soy…-molesto naruto se abalanzo hacia el peli celeste.

-ya basta! – le exigió el azabache sosteniendo al rubio por detrás

-suéltame dobe! – gritaba pataleando el rubio – le enseñare al cara de pescado quien es naruto uzumaki!

-déjalo sasuke, el sardina se merece unos buenos golpes…- entraba en la discusión la peli roja

-tu cállate y no te metas donde nadie te llamo escoba con patas- ataca el peli celeste

-tu cállate pescado! –

-ya basta todos!- grito la peli rosa, todos la miraron sorprendidos – que carajo les pasa? – gritaba furiosa – creen que esto es un chiste?, que es un concurso o que?, haber quien es el que mas se luce en combate?- naruto agacho su cabeza bajando sus puños, el azabache lo dejo de sostener – casi mueres naruto, tu también seigutsu – miro desafiando al peli celeste – todos podemos morir…-comenzó a llorar amargamente – cuando se supone que mas unidos debemos estar ustedes se pelean…-

Sasuke se acercó a ella y limpio con la manga de su aori las lagrimas de la chica

-lo siento…- susurro naruto aun con la cabeza hacia el suelo – tienes razón Sakura-chan - levanto su rostro para mirarla a los ojos – ya no llores, estaremos todos juntos…- le sonrió para hacerla sentir mejor.

-umff que problemáticos…- bufo shikamaru – esta peleíta nos robo mucho tiempo.

-cual era el plan? – intento retomar el tema el shinobi de mascara

-encontramos un mapa de la región- comento Sai que hasta el momento no había emitido palabra- muéstrale cabeza de piña- miro al castaño

-cabeza de pi…- el nara sacudió la cabeza, Sai tenia una manía con apodar a sus compañeros, tal como lo leyó en un libro, pero los apodos que ponía no eran los indicados- si encontramos un mapa – saco de su bolsa de herramientas un pergamino que desplego en el suelo.

-el Sur no es tan grande como nuestro continente – noto kakashi

-por suerte, es un continente bastante pequeño…- hablo Nara- nuestra ubicación es esta – señalo en el mapa – para llegar a la aldea escondida entre los muertos debemos atravesar un bosque hasta llegar a una cascada desde allí tan solo a tres kilómetros esta la aldea del "paso", y desde allí mas bosque hasta la aldea de la luna, debemos atravesar unas montañas nevadas y del otro lado a unos kilómetros esta nuestro destino.

-con las criaturas que andan por los bosque no será nada fácil llegar- comenzó a hablar el azabache – viajaremos todos juntos, no debemos separarnos-

-como dice Sasuke, debemos permanecer juntos, aun así tendremos formaciones- indico el castaño.

-tu eres el mejor en estrategia shikamaru, dinos como organizarnos – pidió el peliplateado.

-la formación sera como cuando salimos de la alegría, salvo que no habra lapso de tiempo entre un grupo y otro – comenzó a indicar el castaño

-entonces nosotros tres – hablo tasuke – volveremos a viajar con tío Naruto, karin y Sai

-exacto, con Hinata iremos a la cabeza junto a Ino, unos diez pasos su grupo – indico el nara mirando a los niños y detrás Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y Seigutsu, alguna pregunta?-

-que hay con los seguidores de Debura? – pregunto Karin

-estoy seguro que ellos se presentaran ante nosotros, yo me preocuparía mas por las criaturas del bosque, no sabemos en que momento podemos toparnos con alguna-

-la lluvia paro…-comento Itachi tomado de la mano de Sakura

-deberíamos partir ya – indico el azabache- y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

-espera…- escucho decir a la peli rosa – se agacho a la altura de Itachi y estiro su brazo para acercar a Tasuke que estaba cerca de ella- escuchen esto con atención porque no lo volveré a repetir- los miro serio a los gemelos – si las cosas se ponen muy feas y ven que no podemos contra las criaturas quiero que corran, corran lo mas rápido que puedan en dirección al océano, saben caminar sobre el agua cierto?,- los niños asintieron – no miraran hacia atrás, es una orden- sentencio la peli rosa para luego abrazarlos con fuerza.

Infiltrarse en Suna había sido cosa fácil, siendo un ex traidor muchas veces debió infiltrarse en las aldeas, sabia muy bien reconocer los puntos débiles de la seguridad en cada aldea, camino por las calles de la ciudad como cualquier ciudadano hasta llegar al edificio donde estaba la cárcel de Suna.

Según la poca información que le pudo brindar Temari a Shikamaru, el anciano que supuestamente sabía los sellos del pergamino del tiempo se hallaba en los calabozos del ultimo subsuelo.

Para cualquier shinobi seria difícil ingresas a los calabozos sin ser detectado por los shinobis de Suna, para cualquiera seria difícil pero no para él, no para Sasuke Uchiha portador del sharingan. Una mirada rápida a esos ojos y listo caías en su telaraña, en otra época hubiera entrado a los espadazos matando todo lo que se le interpusiera a su paso, pero ya no era aquel vengador, era un shinobi de la aldea de la hoja, uno de los mejores ambu y un padre de familia, ya no mataba por matar, ya no creía en "el fin justifica los medios", sus manos se habían lavado y juro nunca mas volverlas a ensuciar.

Una vez que logro dejar a las shinobis de suna bajo el estado del Sharingan, vagando en algún lugar de ensueño, Sasuke comenzó a buscar al anciano, muchos presos comenzaron a hacer escandalo con la presencia del azabache, se aferraban a los barrotes pidiendo que los liberara, ninguno de ellos parecía tan viejo, aunque sus aspectos eran deplorables.

Siguió buscando hasta dar con lo que fue a buscar, al fondo de un largo pasillo oscuro solo alumbrado con una pequeña antorcha en la pared, se hallaba tras unos barrotes un anciano, sentado sobre sus pies dando la espalda al azabache.

-eres muy fuerte y hábil si lograste burlar la guardia de esta prisión sasuke Uchiha-

-como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto el azabache acercándose a las rejas

-Sé muchas cosas de ti, sé tu presente, pasado y futuro…-respondió sin voltear a verlo- y a lo que has venido-

-a que crees que he venido?

-no es lo que yo crea, sino lo que vea…-giro su rostro viendo al azabache mostrando en su mano una carta de tarot y sonrió mostrando una podrida dentadura-

-con tus cartas supiste que yo vendría?-

-nunca me fallan…-dejo las cartas en el suelo y con dificultad se puso de pie- que tienes para ofrecerme?- el azabache frunció el seño – esperabas ayuda sin nada a cambio? Ja en que mundo crees que vives muchacho…-

-era de esperarse…no eres mas que un sucio tramposo, estafador-

-prefiero que me digan vidente-

-que es lo que quieres?- interrogo impaciente el azabache

-he visto a tu mujer con las cartas, es una preciosura y sé que llevas una fotografía de ella en el bolsillo de tu chaleco ninja-

Instintivamente sasuke llevo su mano al bolsillo del lado del corazón donde como había dicho el viejo llevaba una fotografía de sakura- y que hay con eso?

-la quiero..- pidió el anciano estirando su brazo

-solo eso? Podrías haber pedido que te saque de aquí o cualquier otra cosa, porque quieres una foto?-

-muchachito ya estoy muy viejo, eh pasado mas de la mitad de mi vida en estas cuatro paredes, podría decir que hasta les tome cariño, no tengo vida afuera, y la poca vida que me queda quiero pasarla sin tener que estar mendigando comida y sufriendo frio, aquí tengo todo lo que necesito-

-si te doy la fotografía me ayudar?- interrogo desconfiado

-si vale hombre deja de ser tan desconfiado, viniste para que te enseñe los sellos del tiempo y eso será lo que te enseñe si me entregas la fotografía-

-como es que conoces los sellos?-

-eso no te incumbe, así que si aceptas el trato hazlo ya sino vete que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-

-bien de acuerdo, pero solo una cosa mas- saco la fotografía de su bolsillo- para que la quieres? – dijo entregando la foto de su amada mujer en manos del viejo.

Los shinobis saltaban por las ramas de los arboles según la formación que les había indicado shikamaru, hasta el momento no habían tropezado con ninguna criatura y los seguidores de debura brillaban por su ausencia.

De pronto un borrón negro muy rápido derribo a Shikamaru, no habían notado su presencia hasta el momento que una criatura de aspecto de un cadáver humano había arrojado al suelo al líder de la misión.

El nara cayo al suelo y rápidamente logro sostenes a la cosa que se abalanzo sobre él, el cadáver intentaba comerlo. Una patada hizo que la criatura se estampara contra un árbol, hinata fue la que lo había golpeado.

El resto de los shinobis bajaron de los arboles poniéndose en posición de ataque, mas de esas criaturas los estaba asechando.

-ya se me hacia extraño que no pasara nada – hablo naruto y comenzó a sonarse los puños.

-no te confíes Teme – dijo el azabache y así la batalla comenzó.

Miles de criaturas comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre los ninjas, no eran difíciles de vencer no eran muy fuertes, pero la cantidad de criaturas que los rodeo en un instante ponía las cosas complicadas.

Lograban acabar con una y tenían que estar atentos que ningún otro cadáver caminante los intentara morder por detrás.

-demoños de donde salen tantos!- exclamo Seigutsu.

La peli roja del grupo en ese momento noto como una de las criaturas que acababa de matar volvía a estar de pie, ella había atacado su corazón y juraba por kami que esa cosa esta muerta otra vez pero no era así, miro a su alrededor mientras otros cadáveres mas se volvían a levantar, pero aquellos que habían sido atacados en la cabeza seguían en el suelo.

-no se terminan porque se vuelven a revivir- grito la peli roja

-que?- exclamo el rubio

-hay que darles en la cabeza – indico la de gafas al tiempo que atacaba a uno de los zombis en la cabeza-

-ya escucharon todos, denles en la cabeza!- grito shikamaru al darse cuenta que Karin tenia razón.

Siguieron peleando hasta que el ultimo de los cadáveres volvieran a su forma original, simples cadáveres que no caminaban y no mordían a la gente.

Sakura se tambaleo y callo de rodillas al suelo – sakura!- grito sasuke

-estoy bien – sonrió forzada – mis niveles de chacra están bajos…

-creo que todos estamos iguales…-fatigado hablo kakashi

-no es seguro permanecer aquí…- decía el nara

-con los niveles de chacra como los tenemos no es buena idea seguir…-era sai el que hablaba- si volvemos a toparnos con mas criaturas en estos estados no tendremos tanta suerte como hasta ahora.

Itachi poso sus manos en sakura e intento sanarla, el chacra verde de sus manos se apagaba- no te gaste hijo, tu nivel también esta bajo- le dijo la peli rosa

Una fuerte ráfaga azoto a los shinobis, la ventisca arrojo al pequeño Uchiha a unos metros donde estaba Sasuke.

-itachi…- se preocupo la pel irosa tratando de aferrarse a la tierra para no ser arrojada por el viento, un gruñido se oyó a sus espaldas y lo ultimo que vio fueron unos ojos rojos penetrantes observarla.

Una enorme mujer vampiro llevaba colgando de sus garras a la kunoichi peli rosa, su cabeza mecía hacia abajo mientras la criatura se elevaba en el aire y comenzaba a escaparse.

El azabache seguía a la enorme vampiresa corriendo, sus niveles de chacra eran demasiados bajos como para utilizar algún jutsu y aun menos para invocar a su águila, solo podía perseguirla y arrojarle algunos kunais y shirikens para lograr herirla y que soltara a la kunoichi.

El resto que estaba en las misma y hasta peor condiciones de sasuke iban por detrás de él corriendo, habían llegado al precipicio donde caía la cascada, sasuke al borde ya estaba preparando el kunai para arrojarlo pero su brazo fue detenido

-pero que? Suéltame nara!- exigió molesto

-si esa criatura la suelta desde ese altura morirá…-

Sasuke zafo su agarre con violencia y bronca, el castaño tenia razón ninguno de ellos tenia chacra para lograr saltar y atrapar a sakura en el momento que la criatura la soltara, la caída la mataría y si no era la caída las furiosas aguas del rio que se hallaba debajo lo haría.

Lo único que podían hacer era observar como su compañera era alejada de ellos llevada perdiéndose en el horizonte.

**Hola!**

**Pido mil, que mil, un millón de perdón por tardar tanto.**

**Las responsabilidad de ir a la facultad me tenia alejada de la pc, estudiar, estudiar, estudiar, era lo único que podía hacer.**

**Por suerte las cosas se están volviendo a poner tranquilas y durante las vacaciones que tengo antes de empezar el 2do cuatrimestre estare dedicándole el tiempo que se merece esta historia.**

**Espero que les guste! Y que les sigsn siendo fiel a esta historia!**

**Los quiero muchísimos gracias por tanta paciencia!**


	16. Meredy y Voldert

Capitulo 16: Meredy y Voldert

Los shinobis de la hoja luego de lograr que Sasuke se quedara quieto para poder recuperar el chacra que habían gastado en la batalla contra los zombis, se dirigieron rumbo a la aldea del Paso, rogando encontrar allí a la peli rosa.

La única razón por la cual el azabache se tranquilizo fueron sus hijos, debía protegerlos y para eso debía actuar prudentemente, había decidido confiar en las habilidades de su peli rosa, confiar en que era lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente para poder protegerse a si misma, no por nada era conocida como la sucesora de Tsunade.

Durante el camino hacia la aldea atravesaron un bosque infectado de fantasmas, al parecer no eran malvados, eran almas que vagaban en la tierra perdidas, los shinobis mantuvieron su distancia tratando de no molestar las almas. Shikamaru llego a la conclusión de que tal vez esas almas eran de los habitantes del Sur, que esperaban que con la muerte de Debura poder descansar en paz.

Luego de a travesar el bosque de almas sin problema se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea del Paso.

-no se alejen, recuerden lo de Kira- comento Sai

-un seguidor podría aparecer…-agrego al comentario la peli roja.

La aldea se hallaba como la de la Alegria, en completa soledad, otro pueblo fantasma, las casas abandonadas, la típica planta rodante pasando frente a ellos, el escenario perfecto para la aparición de alguno de los seguidores.

Sasuke caminaba al lado de sus hijos, el menor de los gemelos se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de su padre, sentía miedo como nunca antes lo había sentido, Tasuke igual de asustado intentaba darle ánimos a su hermano, caminaba con paso firme tratando de disimular el temblor en sus piernas.

-creen que esa criatura halla traído aquí a sakura? – pregunto Naruto mirando al azabache.

-sigamos avanzando – continuo caminando el Uchiha sin responderle al rubio.

-papá! – Grito Jiry y se aferro a la campera de Naruto, y señalo lo alto de una casa no muy lejos de ellos – halla hay alguien..

Todos los shinobis miraron hacia donde señalaba el pequeño Uzumaki, una figura se lograba apenas distinguir, el primero en correr rumbo a la casa fue el azabache que se detuvo frente de aquella persona en lo alto de la casa.

-quien eres maldita? Y donde esta Sakura?- grito el azabache

La figura descendió de lo alto y se paro a pocos metros del Uchiha

-no creo que esa sea forma de dirigirse a una dama – comento la mujer frente al Uchiha

La mujer era muy hermosa, vestía con un vestido negro de mangas largas, su figura era esbelta de senos grandes, su cabello corto hasta los hombros era de un tono blanco y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Hinata y los llevaba delineados de color negro.

-maldita habla de una vez – decía el azabache desvainando su katana.

-debes de ser Meredy, la seguidora de Debura – afirmo el Nara

-vaya, vaya…veo que están muy bien informados sobre nosotros- hablaba la mujer en tono tranquilo y de superioridad – pero todo lo que sepan de nosotros no les servirá de nada cuando estén en el suelo muriéndose.

-la que morirá serás tu maldita zorra- dijo señalando el rubio – mas te vale que nos digas donde esta Sakura-chan…

-no sé de quien están hablando – dijo elevando sus hombros restándole importancia.

-no te hagas la tonta, esa criatura vampiresa se la llevo- esta vez era seigetsu quien hablaba

-o veo que se encontraron con las criaturas de Voldert, lo siento pero no llegaran a ella a tiempo-

-de que hablas?- interrogo el Nara

-bueno ya que de todas forma no llegaran a ella a tiempo se los diré, la chica fue elegida para ser la contenedora del nuevo cuerpo de Debura.-

-que? – gritaron casi al mismo tiempo todos los shinobis

Unas cuantas gotas caían sobre su frente, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, llevo su mano a su rostro secándose las gotas de agua, miro hacia arriba y vio como caía una nueva gota sobre su rostro, se corrió del lugar para evitar seguir mojándose por la gotera que había en el techo.

Con sus ojos jades comenzó a observar mas detenidamente el lugar, se hallaba oscuro, era un lugar frio y húmedo, estaba en un calabozo.

Recordó que una criatura la había atrapado, había sido separada de sus compañeros, pero porque?, la habrían traído a ella sola a ese lugar o algunas de sus compañeras había sufrido la misma suerte que ella?

También recordó las palabras de Mystogan, del seguidor que invocaba criaturas cazadoras de mujeres, ese debía ser la morada de Voldert estaba segura.

Intento ponerse de pie para acercarse a los barrotes pero al intentarlo cayo al suelo, miro sus pies, en sus tobillos tenia grandes marcas, la presión que hizo la vampiresa cuando la llevaba colgando había hecho lastimar sus piernas.

Volvió a intentarlo una vez mas, apoyándose en la fría pared para ayudarse a sostener, avanzo lento a los barrotes y se aferro a ellos.

-hay alguien?- dijo gritando – alguien que responda por favor? – siguió gritando, se detuvo cuando escucha una puerta abrirse, y unos pasos acercándose.

Una criatura se aferro del otro lado de los barrotes, del susto la peli rosa cayo hacia atrás, una mujer vampiro gruñía mostrando sus colmillos mientras intentaba atraparla pero los barrotes se lo impedían.

-tranquilízate! – escucho la voz de un hombre exigirle a la criatura que rápidamente obedeció y se alejó de los barrotes.

Sakura siguió mirando a la vampiresa hasta que la figura de un hombre apareció ante ella.

El sujeto era alto, mucho más que Sasuke, su cabello era negro y desordenado caía en picos hasta sus hombros, su piel pálida y sus ojos de un color carmesí, vestía de blanco.

-por fin despertaste- hablo el hombre

- Voldert cierto?- interrogo la oji jade

El sonrió de medio lado – es un placer conocerla señorita Haruno –

-como sabes quien soy? – sorprendida hablo la chica

-mi señor lleva tiempo observándote, tu eres la elegida –

-elegida? Para que?- aun mas sorprendida

-procrear gemelos no es algo que cualquier mujer pueda hacer, y mas aun que sean fuertes- sakura lo miraba sin lograr entender lo que sucedía – aun no lo entiendes cierto?

-no, explícate – exigió ella

-veras Debura necesita un nuevo cuerpo, pero no puede ser cualquier cuerpo, se debe realizar un ritual y para eso se necesitan un par de gemelos-

-gemelos?, no entiendo entonces porque me trajeron a mi y no a..- sakura guardo silencio quizás ellos no notaron a sus hijos, no notaron que ellos eran gemelos y no los pondría ahora en peligro – porque deben ser gemelos? –

-es para el ritual, un cuerpo será el contenedor y el otro será el sacrificio- el hombre se acercó a los barrotes – muchas han sido escogidas pero fallaron, tu eres fuerte serás capaz de soportar el veneno.

-veneno?, que veneno?-

-creo que ya sabes bastante, antes de la media noche se dará inicio al ritual- el hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse seguido por su vampiresa.

-aguarda que veneno? De que hablas? – Gritaba la Haruno aferrada a los barrotes pero él ya se había marchado, cayo lentamente de rodillas al suelo aun aferrada a los barrotes- debo salir de aquí..-dijo casi en un susurro.

-es imposible salir de aquí..- escucho decir desde el calabozo frente a ella, la figura de una chica salió desde las penumbras .

-quien, quien eres tu?- dijo sorprendida la peli rosa.

-ya me canse de esto, si no nos dirás donde esta sakura entonces te matare en este mismo momento- el azabache empuño su katana y se lanzo sobre Meredy.

La chica ágilmente lo esquivo y volvió a subir al techo de la casa, comenzando a hacer varios sellos invoco a sus criaturas, varios gnomos de aspecto diabólico rodearon a los shinobis.

Tasuke e Itachi se pusieron espalda con espalda y se preparaban para la batalla, Jiry comenzó a sacar un par de kunais, mientras el resto de los shinobis se preparaba para luchar.

Sasuke salto al techo siguiendo a Meredy y comenzó a atacarla con la Katana, ella que era muy ágil esquivaba con mucha facilidad los ataques del azabache, pero él no se detendría hasta haber acabado con esa maldita, su sed de venganza estaba volviendo a su cuerpo.

Las pequeñas criaturas se lanzaron sobre los shinobis, rasguñaban con sus largas uñas y mordían con afilados dientes, a pesar de su estatura eran difíciles de vencer, mas cuando varios de ellos se trepaban en los shinobis, a las kunoichis se trepaban tirándoles de la cabellera.

Pero al parecer los blancos predilectos de los gnomos eran los niños, así que los shinobis se ubicaron de manera de poder protegerlos.

Sasuke y Meredy se habían alejado del lugar, ella había logrado arrojar lejos la katana de sasuke pero el siguió atacándola con Taijutsu, sus niveles de chacra aun seguían bajos, le era casi imposible en esos momentos utilizar algún genjutsu o ninjutsu, solo mantenía su sharingan activado para lograr seguir los movimientos de la chica, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para lograr arrojarle algún kunai o shuriken.

Naruto arrojo lejos a unos gnomos que se le habían trepado, su rostro se encontraba todo rasguñado y tenia una mordedura que provoco que le sangrara la pierna izquierda.

-maldición, mi chaca esta tardando mas de lo normal en recomponerse- pensaba furioso el rubio, siempre había sido capaz de recuperarse fácilmente de la falta de chacra, pero justos en estos momentos esa cualidad se había esfumado.

Jiry golpeo con su puño a una de las criaturas, pero otras por detrás lo atacaron, una lo tiro al suelo sujetándolo del cabello, mientras otra se llevo un dedo del niño a la boca y lo mordió con fuerza, a su vez que un tercero comenzó a darles golpes en sus piernas. El pequeño grito del dolor derramando varias lagrimas.

-Jiry! – grito aterrada la ojiperla al ver a su hijo, su byakugan estaba activado consumiéndole el poco chacra que tenia.

La Hyuga corrió hacia donde estaba su pequeño, pero cayo al suelo antes de llegar, dos gnomos se aferraban a sus piernas, otro la tomo de sus brazos haciéndolos hacia atrás, y un cuarto la sujeto del cabello con brusquedad poniendo una de sus mugrosas uñas en su cuello sacándole unas gotas de sangre.

-Jiry…-susurro llorando al ver como era torturado el niño.

A su alrededor sus compañeros habían sido sometidos por las repugnantes criaturas, todos estaban en sus mismas condiciones, todos menos Naruto que seguía golpeando todo aquello que se pusiera enfrente de él.

Tasuke con sus últimos alientos intentaba proteger a su hermano, pero terminaron de ser atrapados por esas criaturas, los shinobis eran obligados a mirar como esas cosas torturaban a los niños, los mordían y los golpean ferozmente.

-papá!- grito desesperado el pequeño Uzumaki cuando sintió que le desprendían un pedazo de carne de su dedo.

El rubio giro a ver a su hijo, y sus ojos se llenaron de odio al ver lo que sucedía, sintió como de golpe su cuerpo se llenaba de chacra proveniente del kyubi, chacra del color rojo comenzó a emanar el rubio.

Los gnomos sintieron aquel chacra tan poderoso y comenzaron a soltar a los shinobis, intentaban huir pero ya era tarde, Naruto estaba furioso y esas cosas no lograrían huir de él.

Sasuke rodo en el piso por un golpe estrellándose contra una casa, intento ponerse de pie pero sus brazos y sus piernas le temblaban, esa chica era fuerte, muy fuerte había logrado dejar en condiciones deplorables al gran uchiha.

Con esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie, de su labio salía sangre, escupió y luego se limpio la boca, la miraba con furia mientras ella sostenía la katana de él mirándolo divertida.

-eres patético..-dijo ella en tono superior – creí que el gran Sasuke Uchiha me daría mas pelea – pero no eres nada.. solo escoria-

-hmp.. eres una verdadera molestia-pronuncio el azabache.

-será mejor ya acabar con esto- se disponía a atacar cuando oyeron una gran explosión.

Meredy se subió a uno de los techos y comenzó a correr hacia la explosión, Sasuke con mucha dificultad logro seguirla.

Llegaron donde había sido la explosión, Meredy observaba sorprendida como sus gnomos habían sido derrotados, vio como de uno de los shinobis se desprendía un chacra rojo, observo a cada uno de los shinobis se veían muy heridos, pero aquel sujeto rubio estaba de pie como si nada, pero algo llamo su atención, un par de niños idénticos, eso era lo que estaba observando.

Sintió llegar al azabache detrás de ella, y fijo su vista en el rubio que la observaba y emanaba furia de sus ojos, esos ojos hicieron que se estremeciera del miedo, ya no había nada que hacer allí, rápidamente invoco un gran cuervo y lo monto alejándose del lugar.

Sasuke callo de rodillas mientras veía como se alejaba aquella mujer, el chacra rojo que rodeaba a Naruto comenzó a desaparecer, el rubio cayo hacia atrás completamente agotado.

-quien eres?- interrogaba la peli rosa

-Tomoyo Hizu…-dijo tímidamente, la muchacha se veía cansada, su cabello largo ondulado de color azul se encontraba marañado, su rostro estaba sucio y sus ojos azules se hallaban tristes.

-soy Sakura Haruno…-dijo la peli rosa – porque estas aquí? – pregunto

Ella agacho su mirada y se mordió el labio

-no tengas miedo…-la alentó la peli rosa

-yo estoy aquí por la misma razón que tu..-respondió ella.

-eres una elegida para el ritual?- se sorprendió la Haruno.

-lo era…-dijo ella

-era? Ya no lo serás?- confundida pregunto

-yo era la siguiente pero apareciste tu…-guardo un segundo de silencio – necesitan alguien fuerte…alguien que soporte el veneno..

-que sabes tu sobre eso?-

-han sido varias las escogida, pero ninguna logro sobrevivir - menciono con tristeza

-las escogidas deben ser capaces de procrear gemelos cierto?, por favor dime todo lo que sepas…- rogo la oji jade

-el ritual se lleva a cabo con gemelos, pero como él- refiriéndose a Debura – quiere un cuerpo fuerte prefiere gemelos engendrados por él luego del proceso del veneno- la chica se tomaba sus pausas para continuar hablando, al parecer hablar la cansaba demasiado- buscan mujeres que hallan tenido o fueran a tener gemelos, las noches de luna llena se les inyecta un veneno, su función es preparar el útero hacerlo mas fuerte para que el feto crezca fuerte y rápido, hace que los bebes nazcan en tan solo cinco días…-

-como es engendrado…?-

-de la manera natural, al principio era "él" quien se encargaba de tomar a las mujeres, pero como su cuerpo esta debilitado ahora Voldert es quien se encarga de de…-se sonrojo – ya sabes de hacer eso.

-entonces déjame ver si entendí, ellos necesitan gemelos, pero en vez de buscar un par, los engendran para crearlos fuertes…-

-así es, el ritual funcionaria con cualquier gemelo pero ellos mismos crean un par, luego de que nacen se lleva a cabo el ritual, el niño mas apto se vuelve el contenedor, y el que es inferior se entrega como sacrificio, así "él" seguirá teniendo su inmortalidad-

-dijiste que hubo muchas elegidas, que paso con ellas?-

-no soportaron el veneno y murieron…-dijo lo ultimo con amargura- se necesita alguien muy fuerte que logre sobrevivir al veneno…y creo que esa eres tu-

No podía ser cierto, eso no le estaba pasando a ella, no podía permitir que se llevara a cabo el ritual, pero como lo haría, si su cuerpo aceptaba el veneno Voldert la tomaría a la fuerza y ella sin una gota de chacra no podría defenderse, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que no fuera tan fuerte como ellos pensaba, quizás su cuerpo no aguantaría el veneno.

La oji perla vendaba con cuidado el dedo de Jiry, mientras era observada de cerca por Naruto, Sasuke era intentado atender por Itachi pero el chacra verde de su mano se apagaba.

El resto de los shinobis descansaban para lograr recuperar su chacra, mientras se vendaban algunas heridas provocadas por los gnomos.

-esa maldita se nos escapo – dijo furioso Sasuke mirando hacia arriba.

-la encontraremos, y nos la pagara…-menciono el rubio y luego miro a su hijo, juraba por kami que esa maldita se las pagaría.

-debemos apresurarnos, debemos encontrar a Sakura – dijo poniéndose de pie el azabache.

-papá, estas recuperándote…-indico Tasuke – yo también quiero encontrarla pero…-agacho su rostro.

-dos horas…descansemos dos horas hasta recuperar algo de chacra- sugirió el Nara

-en dos horas ella podría…-decía el azabache pero fue interrumpido

-ella estará bien…- se le acerco el rubio – es fuerte estará bien…-

-te daré mi chacra…-hablo la peli roja dirigiéndose a sasuke- en cuanto me recupere quiero que absorbas mi chacra, tu la necesitas mas…-

-neh por fin dices algo inteligente zanahoria…-comento seigetsu, pero esta vez fue ignorado completamente por la de gafas, nadie estaba de humor para sus bromas.

-yo usare toda mi chacra en sanar sus heridas- hablaba ino – después de todo ustedes son los que mas sirven en combate.

-gracias…-dijo el rubio al ver que sasuke solo las observaba sin decir nada, sabia que su amigo no era de esos que agradecían.

Kakashi observa en silencio como aquellos novatos habían madurado, como habían aprendido a trabajar en equipo, como se apoyaban unos a otros y se sintió orgulloso de la próxima generación, miro hacia el cielo con su único ojo visible y logro ver algo volando en el cielo.

Se puso de pie rápidamente- que es eso?- señalo apuntando el cielo.

Todos los shinobis miraron el cielo poniéndose de pie, observaban la forma de un ave acercarse a ellos.

-que demoños es?- dijo seigetsu comenzando a sujetar su espada.

-maldición no nos darán un respiro cierto….- se quejo el rubio, temiendo que fuera un nuevo enemigo.

Tasuke e Itachi entrecerraron sus ojos para lograr enfocar mas la vista, vieron un águila enorme, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, al mismo tiempo ambos gritaron..- es PAPÁ!


	17. adelanto

**hola a todos!**

**Siento tanta vergüenza de estar reportándome después de tanto tiempo, en verdad no busco justificarme pero los que van a la facultad pueden comprenderme muy bien que eso requiere mucho tiempo, no es excusa, es la verdad.**

**a demás quiero confesar que he tenido un gran bloqueo mental con esta historia, y con todas mis historias en realidad, "no estas sola en tu dolor" la he finalizado, "fuerzas militares intergalácticas" quedo congelada, la verdad que ni se me viene a la mente como seguirla, "mi razón de vivir" no esta congelada pero si que realmente me estoy volviendo loca pensando como seguirla, se me vienen muchas ideas a la mente y no he logrado acomodarlas bien para poder continuar esta historia, "dancing stars" se me hace complicado seguirla porque mi idea era acompañar la historia con videos de bailes, pensé que seria una experiencia linda que en vez de relatarles un baile lo pudieran ver e imaginar a SASUSAKU bailando, pero bueno por cuestión de tiempo y organización no puedo, "tu historia, la mía y la nuestra" es mi ultimo proyecto, y una de mis favoritas, toda la historia la tengo en mente, claro que un poco abreviada, lo mas importante ya lo tengo pensado, pero lo difícil es poder pasar mis ideas a la computadora.**

**Realmente me gustaría poder continuar con todas, es mas todo el tiempo estoy pensando en historia nuevas, que realmente serian geniales pero luego pienso "ni siquiera he podido avanzar con las que ya publique y quiero hacer otras?"**

**Pero bueno tan solo una entrega el 23 y un examen el 4 me separa de la vida "normal" y de las "vacaciones", así que espero poder retomar el ritmo y salir de mi bloqueo mental.**

**Por momento les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo, ya se lo que van a decirme "un adelanto?, ya deberías de tener el capitulo completo!", pero lo siento no lo tengo, pero estoy trabajando en el.**

**No quería dejarlos mas con la intriga así que bueno decidí darles un pequeño adelanto, y de paso dar señales de vida.**

ANUNCIO: estos es un adelanto, no es el capitulo completo

NUEVAS NOTICIAS: debo informarles de unos cambios en la historia

1) los niños no viene de 10 años en el futuro sino de 16 años del futuro.

2)Jiri y Kimu no son los primeros hijos de Naruto y Hinata, ellos tienen dos hermanos mayores.

3) Itachi y Tasuke no son los primeros hijos de Sasuke y Sakura, ellos tienen dos hermanos mayores.

Podrán enterarse de mas en el transcurso de la historia.

ADELANTO

Montaba el lomo de su águila, apenas había sido enviado al pasado logro sentir varios chacras, entre ellos los de sus hijos y sobrino, agradeció de que el jutsu halla salido a la perfección, aquel viejo en la prisión le había confesado el truco para poder dar con el mismo tiempo al que fueron a parar sus gemelos, era sencillo concentrar los pensamientos en aquel ser que deseabas encontrar, aferrarse siempre a eso.

La tierra a la que llego jamás la había visto en su vida, una pequeña aldea carente de vida, un pueblo fantasma llamado "la alegría", si, definitivamente jamás había estado allí, la pregunta era ¿porque justo en ese sitio se hallarían sus pequeños? ¿en que tiempo estaría?, ¿Qué estaría pasando en ese sitio?, todo le resultaba muy extraño, incluso llego a pensar que el Jutsu había fallado cuando no vio a sus hijos allí, pero por suerte logro sentir sus chacras, junto con nueve chacras más, definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo y estaba a punto de descubrirlo…

Voló un par de horas sobre el lomo de su águila, cada vez sentía más ansiedad por llegar donde sentía los chacras, hacia ya varios minutos que había sentido incrementar el numero de chacra donde estaban los pequeños, junto a un chacra muy poderoso, lo conocía muy bien, ese chacra era el de Naruto, cuando liberaba chacra proveniente del Kyubi, luego de eso ya no volvió a sentir esos chacras extras.

Tan solo unos minutos más, y ya pudo distinguir dos motas negras, se siguió acercando hacia la ciudad.

-es papá!- logro escuchar a los niños.

Sasuke del futuro brinco de su águila mientras estas desaparecía en una cortina de humo, cayó de pie, aferrando sus manos en el suelo.

-Itachi!, Tasuke!- grito al ver a sus pequeños corriendo hacia él.

Los gemelos llegaron junto a su padre y se aventaron a sus brazos, realmente se habían echado tanto de menos.

-sabia que los encontraría…-hablaba el Uchiha mayor aun abrazando a sus hijos.

-hey! Tú! – se acercaba a ellos Sasuke adolescente – invoca de nuevo al águila, no hay tiempo que perder! – le exigió a su doble de edad.

Sasuke adulto lo observaba sorprendido, jamás se hubiera imaginado estar viviendo esa situación, estar cara a cara con su pasado, y más aun que su pasado se halla encontrado con sus hijos.

-acaso no estas escuchando! – hablaba furioso el azabache – no tenemos tiempo que perder! –

-que demoños esta pasando aquí? – logro decir el mayor una vez superado el shock de verse a si mismo.

-tio Sasuke – se acercó corriendo el pequeño Jiry – tia Sakura a sido capturada…-

-debemos rescatarla! – suplico mirando a su padre el pequeño Itachi.

-pero quien la capturo?- interrogo el mayor.

-si quieres te contaremos toda la historia de camino- era el rubio quien hablaba – pero por favor debemos llegar lo antes posible a la aldea de la Luna…Sakura podría morir! –

El azabache mayor se puso de pie con la mirada seria, rápidamente saco un pequeño frasco del bolsillo de su chaleco jounin.

-tomen esto – dijo arrojándole el frasco a su otro yo – son píldoras de soldado, necesitan recuperar sus chacra.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo, el cielo se hallaba completamente naranja, ese el anuncio de que el día ya se estaba terminando dándole inicio a la noche, una noche de Luna Llena, una noche perfecta donde los enamorados se besarían bajo su luz, jurándose amor eterno, pero para la mala suerte de Sakura esa Luna Llena que ella tanto adoraba y soñaba con besar a su amado Sasuke-kun bajo su luz, esa Luna Llena ese noche significaba su sentencia de muerte, porque prefería morir, que su cuerpo pereciera bajo los efectos del veneno que ser utilizada para los beneficios del mismísimo demoño.

Su condición no había mejorado en lo absoluto, seguía sin una gota de chacra, perecía que se la habían drenado completamente de su cuerpo, de su cuerpo adolorido, sus piernas entumecidas y aun marcadas por las garras de la vampiresa, las horas que pasaron la consumieron en cuerpo y alma, cualquiera que la viera no dirían que ella fuera la aprendiz de la Quinta Hokague, parecía una damisela más en peligro.

Una puerta de hierro sonó al abrirse, esa era la señal de que ya venían por ella, los pasos hacían eco en los pasillos de aquel calabozo, la peli rosa rogaba que aquel pasillo fuera interminable, pero los pasos segundo, a segundo se hacían mas cercanos, ya podía sentir aquel olor peculiar que emanan las vampiresas.

Casi no había logrado precisar en que momento una de esas criaturas se aferraba a los barrotes de hierro, rugiéndole, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-tranquila..-Voldert le exigía a la criatura mientras se hacia presente ante los ojos jades de la kunoichi.

-déjala…-sonrió con desgano la ojijade – preferiría que me clave sus colmillos a ser utilizada para sus planes.

-lastima lindura, hoy no es tu día de suerte, en otra ocasión te concedería esa petición con mucho gusto…-sonrió aquel hombre mostrando que él también poseía unas dientes afilados, casi tan parecidos a los de Suigetsu.

Voldert comenzó a abrir aquellas rejas de hierro dándole paso a dos de sus criaturas para que sujetaran a la peli rosa.

-ahgg! – gruño la chica por el tacto brusco de las criaturas.

-mis niñas más cuidado que la necesitamos viva – sonrió con burla.

Los pies de la kunoichi eran arrastrados con cada paso que daban sus captoras, si la quería llevar lo tendrían que hacer a la fuerza, ella no les haría la tarea fácil.


	18. Chapter17: la flor de cerezo se marchita

NUEVAS NOTICIAS: debo informarles de unos cambios en la historia

1) los niños no viene de 10 años en el futuro sino de 16 años del futuro.

2)Jiri y Kimu no son los primeros hijos de Naruto y Hinata, ellos tienen dos hermanos mayores.

3) Itachi y Tasuke no son los primeros hijos de Sasuke y Sakura, ellos tienen dos hermanos mayores.

Capitulo 17 : La flor de cerezo se marchita

Montaba el lomo de su águila, apenas había sido enviado al pasado logro sentir varios chacras, entre ellos los de sus hijos y sobrino, agradeció de que el jutsu halla salido a la perfección, aquel viejo en la prisión le había confesado el truco para poder dar con el mismo tiempo al que fueron a parar sus gemelos, era sencillo concentrar los pensamientos en aquel ser que deseabas encontrar, aferrarse siempre a eso.

La tierra a la que llego jamás la había visto en su vida, una pequeña aldea carente de vida, un pueblo fantasma llamado "la alegría", si, definitivamente jamás había estado allí, la pregunta era ¿porque justo en ese sitio se hallarían sus pequeños? ¿en que tiempo estaría?, ¿Qué estaría pasando en ese sitio?, todo le resultaba muy extraño, incluso llego a pensar que el Jutsu había fallado cuando no vio a sus hijos allí, pero por suerte logro sentir sus chacras, junto con nueve chacras más, definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo y estaba a punto de descubrirlo…

Voló un par de horas sobre el lomo de su águila, cada vez sentía más ansiedad por llegar donde sentía los chacras, hacia ya varios minutos que había sentido incrementar el numero de chacra donde estaban los pequeños, junto a un chacra muy poderoso, lo conocía muy bien, ese chacra era el de Naruto, cuando liberaba chacra proveniente del Kyubi, luego de eso ya no volvió a sentir esos chacras extras.

Tan solo unos minutos más, y ya pudo distinguir dos motas negras, se siguió acercando hacia la ciudad.

-es papá!- logro escuchar a los niños.

Sasuke del futuro brinco de su águila mientras estas desaparecían en una cortina de humo, cayó de pie, aferrando sus manos en el suelo.

-Itachi!, Tasuke!- grito al ver a sus pequeños corriendo hacia él.

Los gemelos llegaron junto a su padre y se aventaron a sus brazos, realmente se habían echado tanto de menos.

-sabia que los encontraría…-hablaba el Uchiha mayor aun abrazando a sus hijos.

-hey! Tú! – se acercaba a ellos Sasuke adolescente – invoca de nuevo al águila, no hay tiempo que perder! – le exigió a su doble de edad.

Sasuke adulto lo observaba sorprendido, jamás se hubiera imaginado estar viviendo esa situación, estar cara a cara con su pasado, y más aun que su pasado se halla encontrado con sus hijos.

-acaso no estas escuchando! – hablaba furioso el azabache – no tenemos tiempo que perder! –

-que demoños esta pasando aquí? – logro decir el mayor una vez superado el shock de verse a si mismo.

-tío Sasuke – se acercó corriendo el pequeño Jiry – tía Sakura a sido capturada…-

-debemos rescatarla! – suplico mirando a su padre el pequeño Itachi.

-pero quien la capturo?- interrogo el mayor.

-si quieres te contaremos toda la historia de camino- era el rubio quien hablaba – pero por favor debemos llegar lo antes posible a la aldea de la Luna…Sakura podría morir! –

El azabache mayor se puso de pie con la mirada seria, rápidamente saco un pequeño frasco del bolsillo de su chaleco jounin.

-tomen esto – dijo arrojándole el frasco a su otro yo – son píldoras de soldado, necesitan recuperar sus chacra.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo, el cielo se hallaba completamente naranja, ese el anuncio de que el día ya se estaba terminando dándole inicio a la noche, una noche de Luna Llena, una noche perfecta donde los enamorados se besarían bajo su luz, jurándose amor eterno, pero para la mala suerte de Sakura esa Luna Llena que ella tanto adoraba y soñaba con besar a su amado Sasuke-kun bajo su luz, esa Luna Llena ese noche significaba su sentencia de muerte, porque prefería morir, que su cuerpo pereciera bajo los efectos del veneno que ser utilizada para los beneficios del mismísimo demoño.

Su condición no había mejorado en lo absoluto, seguía sin una gota de chacra, perecía que se la habían drenado completamente de su cuerpo, de su cuerpo adolorido, sus piernas entumecidas y aun marcadas por las garras de la vampiresa, las horas que pasaron la consumieron en cuerpo y alma, cualquiera que la viera no dirían que ella fuera la aprendiz de la Quinta Hokague, parecía una damisela más en peligro.

Una puerta de hierro sonó al abrirse, esa era la señal de que ya venían por ella, los pasos hacían eco en los pasillos de aquel calabozo, la peli rosa rogaba que aquel pasillo fuera interminable, pero los pasos, segundo, a segundo se hacían más cercanos, ya podía sentir aquel olor peculiar que emanan las vampiresas.

Casi no había logrado precisar en que momento una de esas criaturas se aferraba a los barrotes de hierro, rugiéndole, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-tranquila..-Voldert le exigía a la criatura mientras se hacia presente ante los ojos jades de la kunoichi.

-déjala…-sonrió con desgano la ojijade – preferiría que me clave sus colmillos a ser utilizada para sus planes.

-lastima lindura, hoy no es tu día de suerte, en otra ocasión te concedería esa petición con mucho gusto…-sonrió aquel hombre mostrando que él también poseía unas dientes afilados, casi tan parecidos a los de Suigetsu.

Voldert comenzó a abrir aquellas rejas de hierro dándole paso a dos de sus criaturas para que sujetaran a la peli rosa.

-ahgg! – gruño la chica por el tacto brusco de las criaturas.

-mis niñas más cuidado que la necesitamos viva – sonrió con burla.

Los pies de la kunoichi eran arrastrados con cada paso que daban sus captoras, si la quería llevar lo tendrían que hacer a la fuerza, ella no les haría la tarea fácil.

No sabia con exactitud cuantos metros fue arrastrada por las vampiresas, su mente se había vuelto ajena de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, debía tener la mente fría y analizar bien cuales eran sus opciones, como debía de actuar para poder librarse de toda esta situación.

Encontrar una escapatoria era imposible, su chacra había sido bloqueada, las vampiresas eran demasiadas y seguramente en ese castillo habría mas de las que ella pudo notar, no sabia exactamente donde mierda estaba, ningún pro y muchas contras, solo hallo una solución para impedir que los planes de Debura se arruinaran, solo una opción tenia…

Sintió su cuerpo chocar con brusquedad sobre algo frio, fue en ese instante que volvió a la realidad, se hallaba recostada sobre una base cuadrada, al parecer de hierro, era muy fría y demasiado incomoda.

Una de las criaturas tomo su muñeca con nada de gentileza, mientras otra mas hacia lo mismo con su otra muñeca, fueron atadas por encima de su cabeza sujeta a la misma base donde estaba recostada, sus pies fueron sometidos a lo mismo.

Busco con sus ojos jades a Voldert, se hallaba al lado de una mesa con varios frascos sobre ella, agarraba cosas de allí y las echaba todas en un pequeño recipiente, lo que hacia era preparar el veneno, sus ojos volvieron a buscar sobre esa gran habitación algo, en una esquina estaba lo que buscaba, un gran ventanal dejaba a la vista la imagen imponente de la luna llena, hermosa…. Era la palabra que mejor la describiría, apretó con fuerza sus jades, unos ojos ónix vinieron a su mente…

-lo siento Sasuke-kun….-musito inaudible para el resto de los demás.

En el futuro cuatro jóvenes ninjas se acercaban a la entrada de la aldea de Konoha.

-por fin llegamos! – exclama un joven de unos dieciséis años, de tez pálida, cabello azabache y desordenado y unos ojos color jades – Minato que tal si vamos a comer ramen al Ichiruka!? – conversaba felizmente con sus compañeros – Kushina, Miko ustedes también vendrán cierto?-

- no comes otra cosa que no sea ramen?, en verdad Sanosuke deberías de cambiar tu dieta – hablaba un joven de la misma edad que el azabache, era de piel bronceada, cabellos iguales a los del Yondaime, solo que de color azul, sus ojos eran idénticos a los del clan Hyuga-

-oh ya déjalo en paz Minato, el Ramen es lo mejor del mundo!- respondió una joven de unos quince años, sus cabellos eran rubios, tan dorados como el mismo sol, su sonrisa era radiante, su piel tan bella y suave como la porcelana, sus ojos idénticos a los de su hermano Minato – yo si voy contigo Sanosuke! – exclamo efusivamente.

- ustedes dos no tienen remedio! – Bufo Minato – tener a mi padre como su sensei hizo que se les pegara la manía de solo comer ramen –

-hablas como si a ti no se te halla pegado la manía de comer solo tomates como mi padre – se defendía el azabache.

-sabes muy bien Sanosuke que papá no solo come tomates –esta vez la que hablaba era una joven de cabellos azabaches, piel de porcelana, un cuerpo muy bien formado y unos vivaces ojos jades, ella era Mikoto, hermana gemela de Sanosuke, nombrada así en honor a su abuela – también come arroz blanco.

-entonces tu ve con Minato a comer su insípido arroz blanco y tomate y yo me iré al ichiruka con Kushina – el azabache siguió caminando con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza.

-que! – exclamo la de ojos jades – que vaya sola con Minato! – Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo – e..eto..yo..yo – comenzó a tartamudear.

- que pasa Miko-chan no quieres ir conmigo? – el de ojos perlas volteo a verla.

-yo… - la azabache no pudo terminar de hablar.

- Minato y Kushina Uzumaki , Sanosuke y Mikoto Uchiha el hokague quiere verlos de inmediato – hablo un shinobi que se acercó a ellos.

-de acuerdo – dijeron los cuatros jóvenes, y rápidamente desaparecieron en una cortina de humo.

En la torre del Hokague un rubio muy hiperactivo revisaba los informes de las ultimas misiones realizadas por los shinobis de Konoha. Lo de los papeleos no era lo suyo, prefería estar de misiones o entrenando con el nuevo equipo siete, Sanosuke Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki , Ryo Hatake (hijo de Kakashi) y el como su sensei.

Sintió un sonido y luego una cortina de humo se hizo visible, sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los recién llegados.

-que bueno verte Naruto-sensei – saludo el azabache

-que bueno que ya hallan regresado de su misión niños – les sonrió zorrunamente el nuevo Hokague.

-papá como se encuentra Ryo? – pregunto la rubia de ojos perlas.

- ya se encuentra mejor, en unos días podrá volverse a unir al equipo 7 – informo el Hokague.

- y Sui? , ya esta recuperado también? – Miko preguntaba por el tercer integrante del equipo ocho, Sui hijo de Ino y Sai.

-si, de hecho esta fuera de la ciudad cumpliendo con una misión sencilla – la ojijade suspiro aliviada – y su misión? Todo salió bien? –

-papá no nos enviaste a llamar solo para saber si una carga de medicamentos llego a salvo a la aldea de la niebla, ya dinos que sucede…- el ojiperla hablo con mucha seriedad.

Naruto suspiro, a veces la actitud de su hijo mayor le hacia recordar a la misma forma de ser que su querido amigo Sasuke Uchiha – Minato tiene razón – miro al resto de los jóvenes – los llame por otra razón –

-que sucede sensei? – interrogo Sanosuke al notar el cambio de la cara de su maestro.

-se trata de algo muy serio…-hizo una pausa el rubio.

-ya habla de una vez papá…- la joven Uzumaki perdía la paciencia con facilidad.

- sus hermanos…- fue interrumpido

-que les paso!? – gritaron los cuatro a la misma vez.

-Jiry , Itachi y Tasuke fueron enviados a otro tiempo –

-que? Pero como..? – no lograba entender la ojijade, sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el aire de su cuerpo, sus pequeños hermanitos lo eran todo para ella.

El hokague les narro toda la historia a los jóvenes – es por eso que su padre fue a Suna, fue a buscar la forma de traerlos de vuelta…- término de hablar el rubio.

El ojiperla golpeo con fuerza el escritorio del hokague – demoños! – exclamo – hay algo que podamos hacer nosotros? – miro fijamente a su padre.

-si, les pido Minato y Kushina que estén en casa con su madre y Kimu, ellas están sufriendo mucho, los necesitan…- su hijo asintió con la cabeza.- hay una cosa mas… - hablo mirando a los Uchiha – Sakura esta en el hospital….-

-trabajando…- supuso el azabache.

-internada… sufrió una descompensación, no es nada grabe, pero será mejor que vayan con ella – le sugirió el rubio.

Salieron de la oficina del hokague como si se los llevara el diablo, en cuestión de minutos ya se hallaban en el hospital de Konoha, una de las enfermeras les indico donde se hallaba Sakura. Cuando llegaron a la habitación indicada vieron salir a una mujer de cabellos negros, rápidamente la reconocieron.

-abuela…- la llamo Miko

-Sanosuke, Miko que bueno que estén aquí…- la mayor se acercó y los abrazo.

-como esta mamá? – pregunto el azabache.

-esta bien, no se preocupen – dijo dejando de abrazarlos – entren a verla, yo volveré en un rato – se despidió de sus nietos y se perdió por un pasillo.

-mamá? – dijo Miko asomando su cabeza por la puerta, al ver a su madre despierta ingresaron a la habitación.

-mis amores…- les dijo sonriendo la pelirosa – no hubieran venido aquí, hubieran ido a casa a descansar…-

-no te preocupes por nosotros mamá- el azabache se sentó al borde de la cama – tu nos necesitas en este momento…- acaricio la mano de su madre.

-ya saben todo cierto? –

-el tío Naruto nos conto lo de los chicos…- respondió Miko.

-él no les dijo nada mas? – interrogo a ambos.

-sucede algo mas? – elevo una ceja Sanosuke.

Sakura suspiro – yo…estoy embarazada…- menciono con un rubor en sus mejillas y una leve sonrisa, no era que no le diera felicidad estar embarazada y por eso no sonreía ampliamente, simplemente la falta de dos de sus hijos hacia que no pudiera disfrutar de su estado al cien por ciento.

-de veras! – grito emocionado Sanosuke – eso es una gran noticia mamá –

-un nuevo hermanito- sonrió Miko – ojala que sea niña!

-serán gemelos seguro, tu y papá solo procrean de a pares…- ambas mujeres rieron ante el comentario.

-de cuanto estas? – pregunto la joven ojijade cuando dejo de reírse –

Sakura miraba a la nada, su piel se volvió mas pálida de lo normal – mamá? – la llamo su hija pero no obtuvo respuesta, paso su mano frente a los ojos de su madre y nada, ni siquiera pestañaba – mamá…-susurro con preocupación.

-Mamá! – grito Sanosuke.

-ese debe ser el castillo de Voldert – dijo Shikamaru observando un castillo no muy lejos de donde estaban volando, algunos iban en el águila de Sasuke-futuro y otros en unas aves que había podido dibujar Sai luego de recuperar su chacra gracias a las píldoras de soldado.

- bajemos aquí – índico el azabache del presente.

Los shinobis descendieron de las aves y corrieron hacia la entrada del castillo, era obvio que el primero en ingresar fue Sasuke, seguido de Naruto, Sai y Suigetsu, el resto comenzó a luchar fuera del castillo con unas vampiresas que volaban alrededor.

-niños – los llamo el Sasuke adulto, los tres niños se acercaron a él – permanezcan al margen de la pelea –

-pero papá – reprocho Tasuke – sin peros, no me voy a arriesgar a….- sus ojos se perdieron en la nada, su piel se volvió blanca y fría como la nieve.

-papá? Que pasa? – interrogo Itachi , toco el rostro de su padre – esta helado – dijo sorprendido mirando a su hermano.

Había tomado una decisión, la única solución que había encontrado era terminar con su propia vida, era la única forma de arruinarle los planes a Debura, solo así sabia que sus compañeros podrían acabar con él, mientras su cuerpo estuviera débil, lamentaba no poder haber encontrado otra alternativa, lamentaba volver a dejar en la soledad a su amado Sasuke-kun, lamentaba con el alma que esos hermosos niños nunca iban a nacer, realmente lo lamentaba pero debía cumplir su deber como ninja.

-lo siento Sasuke-kun – musito soltando una lagrima, sus dientes se clavaron en sus labios, mordió con fuerza hasta que un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr por su mentón.

Las vampiresas comenzaron a reaccionar al olor de su sangre, gemían y agitaban sus alas con desesperación.

-No! – grito Voldert volteando a ver a sus criaturas, el frasco de veneno cayo al suelo.

No tardo demasiado tiempo en sentir a la primera de esas criaturas llegar, sus dientes se clavaron en el cuello de la ojijade, una mas llego mordiendo su brazo, así fue sintiendo a otra y otra mas clavar sus colmillos sobre su piel, sentía como le drenaban la sangre del cuerpo, sonrió victoriosa con la poca energía que le quedaba, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, no opuso resistencia simplemente dejo que su alma abandonara su cuerpo.

-tío Sasuke que sucede – intento zamarrearlo Jiry pero cuando lo toco el cuerpo del azabache se desplomo en el suelo. – tío Sasuke! – grito el pequeño.

-papá..-susurro Itachi mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo caía al suelo.

-mamá…que hiciste…-susurro tasuke mientras su cuerpo caía al lado del cuerpo de su hermano.

Una por una de las vampiresas fueron muriendo en las manos de los shinobis, llegaron al lugar indicado, en una esquina se hallaba Voldert que al notar la presencia de los ninjas simplemente se esfumo.

Sasuke se acercó corriendo al grupo de vampiresas reunidas alrededor de una mesada de hierro, sus compañeros lo imitaron, mato a una con su katana, luego a otra mas la atravesó con el chidori.

Su ataque frenético se freno cuando logro ver una mota rosa recostada sobre la gran mesa, sus ojos se nublaron, sintió que le estaban arrancando el corazón, mientras Naruto, Sai y suigetsu seguían matando a las criaturas el solo se quedo en shock, su katana callo al suelo, dio unos pasos temblorosos hasta estar al lado de ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel blanca como papel, no había porción de piel donde no tuviera marcas de mordidas, ella ya no estaba en este mundo, pero lo había abandonado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-sakura…-susurro el azabache, sostuvo su cabeza con delicadeza, pego su rostro con el de ella, comenzó a derramar lagrimas cuando no sintió el aliento de la chica chocar contra el de él – amor…-susurro contra sus labios, no puedo aguantar las lagrimas, se aferro al cuerpo frio y sin vida de la pelirosa, llorando y maldiciendo a la vida por volverlo a dejar solo.

Naruto, Sai y Suigetsu ya habían acabado de luchar, no hicieron nada, dejaron que Sasuke descargara todo el dolor que sentía.

Sakura era una Kunoichi de la aldea de la Hoja, murió cumpliendo su deber, como lo hacían los verdaderos shinobis…

**Hola! Tanto tiempo, como están todos?, espero que hallan pasado un lindo año nuevo.**

**Por favor no me maten por dejarlo hasta acá el capitulo y mas aun no me maten por haber matado a Sakura, prometo que todo saldrá bien!**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo.**

**Besos! Salud, paz y amor!**


	19. gracias Inner

Hola mis queridos lectores (espero aun tener alguno). Qué vergüenza me da aparecer después de tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida.

Toda la explicación de mi tardanza no se las voy a dar ahora ya que deben estar más que ansiosos por el siguiente capítulo, además que ya mil y una veces expuse mis excusas.

No me va alcanzar la vida, y los emoticones para expresar lo agradecida que estoy con mis más fieles lectores :D

Muchos me han dado sus quejas respecto a mi tardanza, pero este capítulo va dedicado a una persona que no se quejó sino que se resignó a que esta historia no seguiría, gracias a esa persona me di cuenta que no debía abandonar esta historia y que debía hacer algo antes de que más personas se resignaran a no leer más este genial (al menos para mí lo es) fic.

Así que bueno les dejo el capítulo 18 (por lista 19) dedicado a

ROU_CHAH

Capítulo 18: Gracias Inner

Todo era blanco, luminoso, como cuando la luz del sol golpea tus ojos y te ciega, no vez negro sino blanco, o quizás simplemente no sea un color lo que veía sino "la nada", un espacio vacío, carente de todo, sin color, sin olor, sin sentir nada, ni la más mínima brisa, ni calor ni frio.

Toda su vida terminaba en este lugar, aunque no estaba segura si a esto, donde fuese que estuviera pudiera llamarlo "lugar", Jamás se imaginaba que el paraíso fuera así, quizás había terminado en el infierno, porque para ser honesto que podía ser peor que un espacio en blanco, la infinita nada, como un papel en blanco….

Miro sus pies, ya no llevaba sus botas ninjas, se encontraba descalza, su típica vestimenta que utilizaba para las misiones ya no las traía, en su lugar estaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas – perfecto, mas blanco! – pensaba mientras seguía examinando el lugar aunque no había mucho que examinar.

Comenzó a caminar sin saber dónde iba a terminar, pero sentía la necesidad de averiguar que había más allá del "blanco", algo más debía de haber o existir.

-existir…-susurro la kunoichi, su voz resonó en todo el lugar, acababa de darse cuenta que había dejado de existir, ya no vería nunca más a sus amigos, sus padres, su maestra, a su querido Sasuke-kun.

Sonrió con tristeza, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, después de tanto tiempo siendo una molestia, una carga para sus compañeros, ella pudo actuar como una verdadera shinobi, murió con honor, como todo ninja desea.

Aun así estaba consiente que su decisión traería mucho dolor a sus seres queridos, ya no estaría más con ellos la amiga peli rosa y gritona, ya no estaría la hija cariñosa y rebelde, ya no estaría más la alumna ejemplar y entusiasta, ya no estaría más la mujer enamorada, ya no estaría más Sakura Haruno.

Suspiro frustrada, la decisión ya había sido tomada, no podía volver hacia atrás para evitar todo el sufrimiento que causaría su muerte.

-o por dios Sakura!- escucho una voz resonar en el lugar – no puedes hacer algo sin estar lamentándote de tus acciones?!-

-pe..Pero…-titubeaba al hablar la peli rosa mirando sobre su hombro a la muchacha parada detrás de ella- soy yo….

-claro que soy tu- exclamo una peli rosa, vestía con la ropa de ninja- este es tu paraíso, solo tu estas…-

-mi paraíso?..- confundida pregunto a su otro yo.

-ya actúas como el idiota de naruto- señalaba con las cejas fruncidas- moriste lo recuerdas?, las personas que mueren se van al cielo, o al infierno dependiendo de si fueron buenos o malos en vida.

-ya sé que morí, no tienes por qué recordármelo…-bajo su vista al suelo, o a donde debería estarlo ya que en ese lugar no sabía exactamente donde estaba arriba o abajo, todo era lo mismo…- así que toda la vida se reduce a esto? A un espacio vacío…-

-que esperabas? Rencontrarte en el mas allá con tus seres queridos que ya estaba muertos?- en tono burlón hablo la Sakura vestida de ninja.

-porque me hablas así?- encaro la otra Sakura.

-porque digo lo que realmente piensas, lo que realmente sientes…yo soy tu-

-porque estás aquí?, porque estoy hablando conmigo misma, qué sentido tiene esto?- la peli rosa comenzó a frustrarse, no comprendía nada.

-porque soy tú alma, en realidad tú segunda alma, tu inner, la voz en tu cabeza que dice lo que realmente sientes y piensas…-

-segunda alma?...-

-toda tu vida viviste conmigo y no sabías que tenías dos almas? Que pensabas que solo era la voz de tu conciencia?- se burló –

-pues claro que sí, no es lo más obvio?...-replico la pelirosa cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

-pues ya estas informada que no, en tu cuerpo viven o mejor dicho Vivian do salmas…- explico inner.

-y tuve que morirme para enterarme…- suspiro la ojijade- bueno y ahora qué?

-ahora que de qué?-

-que se supone que debo hacer?-

-si tu no lo sabes porque crees que yo si sabría?-

La pelirosa pensó por un instante…- se supone que debería de haber un guardia?-

-un guardia? A que te refieres con eso?- inner pregunto intrigada.

-si tú eres yo recordaras lo dicho por Mystogan...-

-oh cierto la historia del niño fantasma…- recordó inner- él dijo que no pudo entrar al cielo para reunirse con sus seres queridos…-

-exacto, dijo que no pudo decirle su nombre al guardián de la puerta del cielo…-

-eso quiere decir que esto no es el cielo…-

-esto debe ser lo que llaman limbo…- dedujo la pelirosa- deberíamos buscar al guardián para poder entrar al cielo sino nos quedaremos vagando por aquí-

-por donde sugieres empezar?- pregunto inner sarcásticamente mirando hacia todos lados con una mano a la altura de su frente-

La pelirosa suspiro cansina- da igual, vayamos para allá, señalo hacia lo que se suponía era el norte y comenzó a caminar seguida por inner.

La lucha fuera del castillo había terminado, Hinata corrió en dirección a Jiry que se encontraba a un lado de los Uchihas.

-que ha paso? – interrogo la ojijade al ver a los pequeños y a Sasuke del futuro tirados en el suelo inconscientes.

-no lo sé mamá- decía angustiado el pequeño Uzumaki- ellos simplemente se desmallaron.

La peliazul chequeo el pulso de cada uno, algo no andaba bien.

-que sucede Hinata?- interrogo Kakashi acercándose donde estaban.

-sus pulsos…-dijo en tono preocupante- en demasiado bajo y sigue descendiendo….cre-eo que es-están muriendo- miro al peligris con angustia en los ojos.

-pe…pero- había quedado en estado de shock el peligris.

-cuidado! – se escuchó gritar a espaldas de Kakashi.

El peligris volteo a ver a Ino y a los demás que eran atacados por los Gnomos de Melody.

Shikamaru peleaba tratando de proteger a Ino mientras que Karin se enfrentaban a otro grupo de esas despreciables criaturas.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió una fuerte ventisca azotar contra él, voló unos cuantos metros, cuando pudo reincorporarse vio a Hinata a unos metros de él abrazando a Jiry de manera protectora.

Volvió su vista hacia donde se encontraba los Uchihas, una enorme criatura muy parecida a las vampiresas se encontraba al lado de los azabaches, esta criatura era muchísimo más grande que las anteriores y su aspecto era más terrorífico.

De su lomo descendió Melody junto a Voldert que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomaron a Itachi y Tasuke y volvieron a montar el lomo de la criatura que comenzó a elevarse en el cielo.

Kakashi corrió en su dirección preparando el chidori en su mano.

-detente Kakashi, los lastimaras! – grito la ojiperla.

El peligris sin escuchar estaba dispuesto a atacar pero fue detenido por varios Gnomos que se colgaron de sus piernas logrando tumbarlo al suelo.

Shikamaru llego con el resto a ayudar al jounnin, acabando con el par de gnomos que quedaban.

-que fue todo eso?!- se oían los gritos histéricos de karin.

-una maldita distracción…- hablo el peligris poniéndose de pie.

-porque se han llevado a Itachi y tasuke? – pregunto Ino mirando desolada a el Jounnin.

-espera Sasuke!- el grupo de shounin volteó a ver la entrada del castillo- Naruto tú también….- suplicaba Suigetsu-

El resto se acercaron rápidamente a ellos para informarles lo sucedido.

-Sasuke los niñ…- intento hablar la rubia pero el azabache paso por su lado ignorándola por completo.

El rostro del Uchiha se veía lamentable, sus ojos estaban rojos pero no por el sharingan, ese rojo demostraba lo mucho que había llorado, su mirada volvía a mostrar el vacío de su alma.

El rubio también paso por delante de los demás shinobis sin decir ni una palabra, sus ojos azules vivaces estaban apagados, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, su mandíbula tensa, sus puños apretados llenos de ira.

-Voldert y Melody se han llevado a Itachi y Tasuke- rompió el silencio Jiry – por favor rescátalos papá…- suplico en llantos el pequeño.

Sasuke volteo a ver por encima de su hombro al rubio que estaba tan solo centímetros de él- no volveré a llegar tarde….- le indico al rubio activando el sharingan, un intercambio de miradas solo basto.

Sasuke corrió siendo seguido por Naruto, invoco su águila y ambos saltaron a su hombro, los demás miraban sin poder comprender como esos dos se marchaban solos.

-que sucedió?- interrogo el peligris a Suigetsu

El albino solo bajo la mirada

-Sai?- interrogo la rubia al ver al chico con la mirada perdida y el mismo dolor en sus ojos como Sasuke y Naruto- donde esta Sakura?

-Sakura esta…- comenzó a hablar el peliblanco al notar que el pelinegro no respondía..- ella esta…-

Un silencio se formó en el aire, solo resonó el golpe en la mejilla que Ino le dio al chico dientes de tiburón.

-no es cierto….- soltó con rabia mientras las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos azules…- como puedes mentir con algo así…-

Suigetsu coloco su mano donde había recibido el golpe, agacho su mirada tristemente mientras oía los insultos que la rubia le propiciaba.

Ino volvió a levantar su mano para golpearlo pero fue sujeta en el aire, a voltear vio a kakashi sostenerla, el único ojo visible del Jounnin está repleto de lágrimas, se giró y se abrazó a él comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

Nadie dijo más nada, solo se oían los corazones rotos, Jiry abrazado a Hinata lloraban, Karin se había sacado sus gafas mientras cubría sus ojos con el brazo y mordía el labio, Shikamaru, Suigetsu y Sai no lloraban, pero aun así sus ojos demostraban el dolor que estaban sintiendo.

-ya llegamos?-

-no…-

-ya llegamos?-

-noo-

-ya llegamos?

-No!-

-ya llegamos?-

-cuantas malditas veces tengo que decirte que no!- se volteo la pelirosa enfadada a ver a su inner.

-vaya que carácter… no me sorprendería que te enviaran al infierno..- se burló inner.

-no es momento para bromas…- bufo molesta.

-porque no? Acaso tienes algún apuro? No es que vayas a envejecer ni nada por el estilo, ya está muerta- restándole importancia hablo inner mirándose las uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-gracias por recordármelo – respondió sarcásticamente la ojijade – tienes razón cual es el apuro?, mejor quedémonos disfrutando el paisaje y el clima de aquí que esta hermoso…-

-siempre eres sarcástica?-

-tu eres yo, deberías saberlo…- suspiro cansada- ahora no sé para qué lado iba…-

-para ir a dónde?- interrogo inner

-me estas cargando? Llevamos horas, o al menos eso creo buscando la entrada al cielo…-

-ah esa de ahí…- señalo inner

La pelirosa volteo a ver dónde señalaba su inner, a lo lejos, pero no muy lejos se veía unas rejas doradas, tan doradas que no podía creer no haberlas visto antes.

-pe..Pero cómo?- no lograba comprender la pelirosa.

-no debería sorprenderte de que apareciera así sin más, estamos en el limbo recuerdas…-inner se burló mientras comenzó a caminar hacia las rejas doradas seguida por Sakura.

Al lado de las rejas se hallaba un escritorio, algo vulgar para el lugar donde se hallaban, un hombre vestido de túnica blanca y una careta dorada cubriendo su rostro fijo la vista en las pelirosas.

-digan sus nombres…- la voz del hombre resonaba en ecos, su voz era profunda pero melodiosa-…y les diré si pueden entrar-

-Sakura Haruno- respondieron ambas al unísono.

Aquel hombre saco un gran libro y lo tiro sobre el escritorio, el ruido que hizo al caer retumbo en ecos, abrió el libro y comenzó a pasar el dedo por sus hojas.

Las pelirosas miraban algo asustadas a aquel hombre misterioso, podrían entrar al cielo o habrían sido condenadas al infierno, después de todo como ninja cometieron varios actos que las calificarían como mala persona.

-Solo hay un nombre…- informo el guardián.

-perdón?- hablo la pelirosa titubeando.

-un nombre…un alma- respondió el enmascarado.

-somos la misma persona- informo inner.

-no importa el recipiente, son dos almas- informo aquel hombre sin perder el tono místico de su voz- un solo nombre, entra al cielo una sola alma…-

-pe..Pero entonces que sucederá con la que no entre al cielo- interrogo la ojijade sin lograr comprender bien del todo la situación.

-volverá al mundo terrenal…- los ojos de las pelirosas se abrieron por completos- quien se quedara?-

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, demostrando lo confundida que se encontraban, como decidir cual se quedaría? Eran la misma persona pero en esencia no eran lo mismo, Sakura era la alumna ejemplar, la que siempre hacia lo correcto y Inner era lo contrario, era esa esencia que gritaba dentro de su ser que hiciera locura, que dijera lo que sentía, que cometiera errores…

Entonces eran dos almas completamente diferentes dentro de un mismo cuerpo, cual debía volver y vivir y cual debía quedarse y morir?

-yo me quedo señor….- una sonrisa surco sus labios- yo soy Sakura Haruno…-

-que ha sucedido Mikoto?!- gritaba mientras corría Tsunade.

-no lo sé, entre a la habitación y encontré a todos desmayados…-respondía la azabache mientras corría siguiendo a la rubia – controle sus pulsos y estaban disminuyendo….

Ambas mujeres corrían por los pasillos del hospital de Konoha, Mikoto había regresado a ver a Sakura y se encontró a la pelirosa y sus dos nietos Sanosuke y Miko desmayados. Ella no era medico así que lo único que pudo hacer es fijarse si tenían pulso y luego salir corriendo en busca de la Quinta.

Tsunade abrió la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza de la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Miko en el suelo, después su vista se fijó en su alumna que se hallaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados y por ultimo vio Sanosuke.

El primogénito Uchiha intentaba reincorporarse, abrió los ojos muy lentamente, todo le daba vueltas, y sentía un gran dolor en su nuca producto del golpe al caer al suelo.

-Sanosuke!- grito la rubia acercándose- no te muevas mucho…-se agacho colocando su mano en la espalda del azabache.

-estas bien?- pregunto su abuela preocupada.

-si pero..auch!- grito tocándose el enorme chichón de su cabeza- que nos pasó?- interrogo.

-ummm- escucharon quejidos provenientes de Miko.

-Miko…- se arrodillo su abuela a su lado tratando de ayudarla a que se siente- cariño estas bien…?-

-mamá….- dijo la pelinegra- como esta mamá y él bebe?-

La rubia se puso de pie y se acercó a su alumna, coloco su mano en la mejilla de la pelirosa- Sakura…- le hablo maternalmente- Sakura…- repitió elevando un poco más su voz.

Los parpados de la ojijade temblaron, lentamente pudo abrirlo- Tsunade…- susurro…-

-me alegra que estés bien pequeña…- le sonrió la rubia.

-que paso? – cuestiono con la voz algo rasposa la pelirosa- me he desmayado?-

-todos lo han hecho…- respondió Mikoto- entre y los encontré a los tres inconscientes.

-no fue un simple desmayo…- hablo Miko logrando ya ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su abuela…- fue extraño…sentí que…-

-moría…- interrumpió Sanosuke mirando a su hermana y madre. Ambas asintieron de manera de que también habían sentido lo mismo.

-Tsunade…- hablo Sakura…- él bebe está bien cierto?- interrogo preocupada.

-no te preocupes, todo está bien, te hare unos chequeos para que estés tranquila…-

-esto tendrá algo que ver con los chicos?- interrogo el azabache , todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

Que estaría sucediendo con sus hermanos?

-no deberíamos ir tras Sasuke y Naruto? – rompió el silencio que se había formado desde hace rato la pelirroja.

-hay que tener un plan…- informo sin muchas ganas de hablar Shikamaru.

-Ino y Kakashi aun están adentro – informo Suigetsu, hacia un rato que estos dos habían entrado al castillo a despedirse de Sakura.

-que debemos hacer?- Sai se encontraba aturdido por toda la situación- que sería lo correcto?-

-Sasuke-sama aun no despierta…- hablo la ojiperla sin apartar la vista del azabache inconsciente.

-deberíamos dejarlo aquí e ir con Sasuke y Naruto- propuso la de gafas.

-no podemos dejarlo solo…-respondió para sorpresa de todos sin insultos el peliblanco- quizás Ino y Kakashi deberían quedarse…-el resto lo miraron extrañados..- digo pues, no están en las mejores condiciones para luchar.

-es cierto..- suspiro Hinata – Jiry también deberías quedarte.

-ellos no aceptaran eso…- el azabache de piel pálida se puso de pie – debemos partir ahora antes de que se den cuenta…-

El resto asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho por Sai, comenzaron a prepararse para partir.

-cuida de Sasuke-sama hasta que Ino y Kakashi salgan del castillo- pidió Hinata a su hijo poniéndose de pie.

-no!..- grito el pequeño- no me quedare aquí sin hacer nada mamá!- sus ojos demostraban determinación.

-por favor…-suplico la ojiperla…- no quiero que nada malo te pase- su tono de voz se quebró, y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

-mamá…-susurro el pequeño peliazul.

-quédate aquí…es una orden- sentencio la Hyuga comenzando a caminar alejando junto con el resto de los shinobis.

Jiry quedo sorprendido, era la primera vez desde que había conocido a su mamá del pasado que ella le hablaba con tanta determinación y sin titubeos.

Pasaban los minutos desde que los shinobis se habían ido tras Sasuke y Naruto, el pequeño Uzumaki miraba impaciente la entrada al castillo esperando que la rubia y el peligris salieran.

-ummm- comenzó a quejarse el Sasuke del futuro.

-tío Sasuke..- se acercó el peliazul- te encuentras bien?-

-si- respondió con dificultad tratando de sentarse, abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Jiry demasiado cerca…- que sucedió?

-te desmayaste tío..-informo el pequeño- a mitad de una pelea-

-pelea?- el azabache recordó lo sucedido antes de desmayarse…- donde entran todos?- interrogo al no ver a los demás- Itachi y Tasuke?-

-ellos…- como decirle a un padre que sus hijos fueron secuestrados por dos maniacos y una criatura aterradora?-

-habla Jiry- pidió impaciente.

-fueron secuestrados…-soltó rápidamente el pequeño, el tono exigente de su tío siempre lo asustaba.

Ino se encontraba a un lado del cuerpo de su amiga, acariciaba su mano fría, la contemplaba en silencio, no podía creer que la frente de marquesita estuviera muerta, y más aún que haya muerto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-aunque peleábamos…-rompió el silencio logrando captar la atención del peligris que fijo su vista en ella..- ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga…- una lagrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla.

Kakashi contemplo una vez más a su alumna, a aquella pelirosa que había sido como su hija, apoyo su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-debemos irnos….- informo-

-quiero quedarme unos minutos más con ella…- la rubia seco sus lágrimas con su mano- enseguida voy…-

Kakashi comenzó a alejarse mientras los recuerdos de las misiones del equipo siete venían a su mente, los entrenamientos, la guerra, los buenos momentos comiendo en el ichiruku todo el equipo, siempre rodeados de aquella energía mística que desprendía la pelirosa.

Le había fallado como sensei, así como le había fallado a óbito como compañero, a Rin….a cuanta gente más le iba a fallar?

El Jounnin iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Sasuke del futuro y Jiry se habían parado a su lado.

-Kakashi donde esta Sakura?- interrogaba el azabache.

-ya has despertado?- noto cuando su mente volvió de sus lamentos- ya te han dicho lo de los gemelos cierto?

-sí, Jiry me lo ha dicho, el resto se marchó antes de que despertara…-

-qué?- se sorprendió para luego enojarse el peligris- porque no nos esperaron?

-ellos dijeron que ustedes no estaban en condiciones de pelear..- respondió el peliazul.

-estúpidos…-realmente estaba enojado el Jounnin, desde cuando esos mocosos lo dejaban de lado en una batalla?...- en cuanto Ino salga nos marchamos.

-kakashi le he preguntado donde esta Sakura?- pregunto impaciente Sasuke.

-entiendo que quieras despedirte de ella pero hay que buscar a…-

-no es eso..-interrumpió- ella no está muerta…-

El peligris quedo sorprendido, luego de un instante suspiro cansino- es difícil de aceptar pero…-

-no entiende kakashi- levanto el tono de voz el azabache- si ella estuviera muerta yo no tendría que estar aquí, los niños hubieran desaparecido, no existiríamos, créame que si Sakura muriera yo terminaría con mi vida-

-pero…-

-al momento de desmayarme vi todo mi vida pasar por delante de mí, pero iba retrocediendo, los recuerdos de la vida junto a Sakura desaparecían, los recuerdo de mis hijos, la vida que pasaba frente a mis ojos era una vida sin Sakura, la vida que viviría el Sasuke de este tiempo si la perdiera….- el peliblanco no respondía, solo miraba al azabache- sentía que iba muriendo y de repente desperté…-

-no entiendo lo que dices…-confeso el jounnin

-que si ella realmente hubiera muerto yo hubiera desaparecido de esta línea temporal, los niños también porque jamás hubieran nacidos…-

El único ojo visible del jounnin se llenó de esperanza, miro en dirección hacia el pasillo que conducía donde estaba su alumna.

La luz comenzó a cegarla, sentía como si estuviera cayendo, el blanco dejo de ser blanco, veía a su alrededor recuerdos de su vida, percibió olores, uno en particular, olía a jazmines, la fragancia que siempre usaba Ino, los sonidos se hicieron más claros, aquellos ecos a lo lejos dejaron de ser ecos, era una voz a su lado.

Sintió como si su alma callera desde lo alto del cielo hasta su cuerpo, sus ojos jades se abrieron por completos, su pecho se inflo de golpe por la búsqueda de aire de sus pulmones, sentía que el calor volvía a sus mejillas, su piel volvía a sentir, su mano sentía un fuerte apretón y unas gotas caer.

Las palabras de la rubia se volvieron claras, ya no eran ecos a la distancia, ya no estaba en el cielo, había vuelto, estaba viva….

-si sigues llorando así te deshidrataras…-con dificultad hablo la pelirosa, sentía la garganta seca-

La rubia abrió sus ojos, su mente acaso le estaba jugando una broma?

Levanto su rostro chocando con los jades que la miraban con ternura

-Sa…sakura…- titubeó

-me alegra saber que mi mejor amiga me iba a echar de menos…-sonrió la ojijades.

-Sakura!- grito la rubia echándose encima para abrazar a su amiga llorando aún más- maldita frentona!...-comenzó a insultarla sin dejar de llorar y abrazarla- cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-

Sakura rio ante lo dicho por su amiga, ambas se miraron y se sonrieron.

-en verdad estas viva?- acaricio su mejilla la ojiazul.

-si…gracias a inner…-


	20. hasta q la luna llena desaparezca

Capítulo 19: hasta que la Luna llena desaparezca

Los gritos histéricos de la kunoichi rubia retumbaban en el lugar, no podía dejar de llorar como una loca y de abrazar a su querida amiga que había regresado del mas allá.

Escucho decir a la pelirosa que todo era gracias a "Inner" pero realmente no comprendía a que se refería su amiga con eso, prefirió ignorarlo por completo y seguir llorando como una condenada, pues claro ella siempre había sido bastante dramática y justo en esos momentos no iba a dejar de serlo.

-Sakura.. Sakura…- repetía en gimoteos la rubia

-ya no llores más Ino…- suplica la pelirosa a su queridísima amiga

-es que…-gimoteaba – no puedo creerlo…tu moriste y ahora estas aquí… viva- seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y le sonrió a su compañera.

-sé que es difícil de creer, pero…- las palabras de la kunoichi fueron interrumpidas por el grito de su sensei.

-Sakura! – se acercó corriendo a su alumna estrechándola en sus brazos- no puedo creer que estés viva! – la abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía.

-lo siento si lo hice preocupar Kakashi sensei…- se disculpó la ojijade abrazando a su sensei.

-por poco nos vamos y te dejamos aquí…- confeso el shinobi de mascara soltando el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos.

-que ha sucedido?- interrogo la pelirosa al notar la presencia solo de Jiry y de Sasuke, percatándose de que ese no era su Sasuke-kun, se veía mucho más adulto.

-soy el Sasuke del futuro, vine en busca de los niños- informo el shinobi para disipar las dudas que se reflejaron en el rostro de la ojijade.

-poco después de que te capturaran él llego- explico la rubia.

Sakura paso la vista de su amiga hacia el azabache, sabía que algo andaba más, algo no le decían- los niños dónde están?-

-veras Sakura….es complicado…- intentaba mantener la calma el shinobi de mascara.

-Kakashi sensei, hable sin rodeos por favor, ya me di cuenta que algo sucedió…- suplico su alumna.

El peliplata se hecho unas miradas con la rubia y luego con el azabache que le dio una señal de asentimiento para que le contara lo sucedido a la pelirosa- cuando llegamos aquí Melody y Voldert nos atacaron, usaron la batalla como distracción para lograr raptar a Itachi y Tasuke…- termino de explicar el ninja.

Sakura abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, instantáneamente recordó lo dicho por Tomoyo, la joven que estaba en el calabazo, se necesitaban un par de gemelos para el ritual y si no habían logrado engendrarlos entonces usarían un par de gemelos ya nacidos, usarían a sus hijos…

-no debemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo…- la pelirosa intentaba ponerse de pie pero aún se hallaba débil.

-para que necesitan a mis hijos?- exigió el azabache, sabía que la pelirosa sabía muy bien lo que planeaban los que se llevaron a los niños.

-utilizaran a uno como el contenedor de Debura – la pelirosa decidió ser franca y no dar rodeos, no había tiempo que perder- al otro lo usaran como sacrificio…

El azabache apretó con fuerza sus puños, no podía permitir que eso pasara, nunca permitiría que nada malo les suceda a sus hijos.

-hay un ritual que se llevara a cabo para transferir el alma de Debura al gemelo más apto..- siguió explicando la kunoichi mientras era ayudada a ponerse de pie por Kakashi- al otro lo mataran- sus palabras salían con bronca de sus labios, todo aquello que sucedía era por su culpa-

-debemos irnos…- se dio media vuelta el azabache para intentar irse, tomo de la mano a Jiry para llevarlo con él, rescataría a sus hijos y volvería al futuro, con ellos.

-espera…-pidió la ojijade, el azabache se detuvo observándola por encima de su hombro- voy contigo…

-nosotros también…- informo Kakashi

-no..- dijo la pelirosa – ustedes deben rescatar a los aldeanos…- los shinobis la miraron extrañados – en el calabazo hay una joven, ella les dirá dónde está el resto de los aldeanos.

-pe..pero..- intento reprochar el peligris.

-déjalo en nuestras manos..- le sonrió Ino mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del sensei peliplateado.

Kakashi suspiro resignado- ten cuidado…- le rogo a su alumna.

Ella le sonrió – todo saldrá bien…- dijo tratando de convencer a su sensei y a ella misma de creer en las palabras que acababa de decir, volteo dándole la espalda a sus compañeros mirando al azabache y a Jiry- debemos llegar antes de que la Luna llena desaparezca.

Sasuke y Naruto seguían montados en el lomo del águila invocada por el azabache, ambos intentaban aferrarse al lomo de la criatura para no caer debido a la tormenta de nieve que se había desatado en las montañas nevadas que dividían la aldea de la Luna y la aldea de los Muertos, era algo difícil aferrarse con una mano y con la otra intentar cubrirse la vista de la fuerte ventisca más aún que no se habían recuperado aun de la batalla contra las vampiresas en el castillo de Voldert.

La imagen del rostro de Sakura no desaparecía de la mente del Uchiha, era inevitable no pensar en ella, su corazón estaba cargado por tantos sentimientos distintos que luchaban entre ellos por salir, los recuerdos de Sakura sonriéndole, llamándolo "sasuke-kun" eran remplazados por la última imagen que tuvo de ella, de su cuerpo sin vida, manchado de sangre, cubierto de mordidas, despertaba en él un sentimiento de infinita tristeza, de unas inmensas ganas de llorar y un profundo vacío, recordaba el estado en el que hayo a su amada y recordaba a sus hijos y le surgía un sentimiento de venganza, de rencor, de querer hundirse en la más profunda oscuridad y matar sin piedad a los responsables, recordaba a su querida molestia, que ya no la tendría más a su lado y surgía la idea y necesidad en su mente de abandonar él también ese mundo.

El azabache sacudió su cabeza, debía borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, debía preocuparse por salvar a sus hijos, le había prometido a Sakura que no iba a dejar que nada malo les sucediera, a ella le fallo, pero a sus hijos no lo haría, los salvaría a cualquier precio.

Melody y Voldert aparecían frente a su líder, el demoño de ojos rojisos los observaba desde su trono, su apariencia era la de un pobre vejestorio muriendo, era imposible de creer que aquel ser fuera capaz de invocar demoños y traer el infierno a la tierra, era evidente que el cuerpo de Debura estaba muriendo, necesitaba realizar el ritual pronto para poder obtener el nuevo contenedor de su alma.

Espero que hayan cumplido con sus órdenes.-miraba el viejo de larga barba a sus discípulos.

La chica murió..- informo Voldert a su maestro mientras se arrodillaba ante él y agachaba la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Esta era su última oportunidad! – el viejo grito haciendo que sus discípulos se asustaran por su tono macabro.

Mi señor – comenzó a hablar la muchacha un tanto asustada – no todo está perdido, le trajimos algo que le gustara.

El hombre arrugo el entrecejo algo molesto – de que me puede servir lo que me hayan traído par de inútiles! – realmente estaba molesto

Le aseguro que le gustara…-informo Melody mientras observaba a Voldert.

Voldert se dirigió hacia unas puertas y dejo ingresar a dos de sus criaturas que cargaban algo en sus brazos.

El viejo abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa…- esos son…

Son gemelos..- informo rápidamente la muchacha.

Aunque no hayamos podido engendrar un par de gemelos fuertes aun podremos hacer el ritual con estos dos- informo Voldert.

Hoy es el último día de Luna llena, su cuerpo no resistirá hasta el próximo ciclo de luna llena, hay que hacer el ritual hoy mismo, aún falta dos horas para que la Luna desaparezca- hablaba la mujer del grupo mientras comenzaban a despertar a los gemelos junto con voldert.

Debe de escoger cual será el contenedor y cuál será el sacrificio- hablo observando a los azabaches Voldert.

Los pequeños Uchihas comenzaron a despertar, tuvieron que adaptar sus ojos ya que donde se hallaban no había mucha luz, se podía sentir un hedor espantoso y se sentía tensión en el aire.

El primero en incorporarse fue Tasuke, sostuvo su cabeza debido a que le daba vueltas, cuando pudo abrir bien los ojos sin sentir ese dolor punzante en la cien fijo su vista en su hermano que intentaba sentarse agarrándose la cabeza.

Itachi…-susurro Tasuke – estas bien? – le pregunto acercándose a su pequeño gemelo.

Me da vuelta la cabeza hermano…- hablo con dolor el más pequeño azabache mientras miraba a su hermano con un solo ojo debido a que el otro lo apretaba por el dolor.

Que niños tan latosos…- rompió el ambiente la voz de Melody.

Ambos niños voltearon a verla, pero al hacerlo no solo vieron a la mujer que invocaba a esos odiosos gnomos sino que a su lado había un hombre y lo que más llamo su atención que detrás de ellos había un viejo de larga barba blanca y ojos rojos observándolos.

Tasuke instintivamente se colocó delante de su hermano de forma protectora, no había que ser un genio para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, aquel hombre era Debura, ese hombre era el causante de todos sus problemas, ese hombre era al que ellos vieron utilizando el jutsu del tiempo el día que partieron de Konoha, aunque estuviera más viejo y en pésimas condiciones jamás podrían olvidarse de ese rostro tan malvado.

Tu viejo – hablo Tasuke mirando al de barba – eres Debura cierto?

El hombre se levantó de su trono con un poco de dificultad – eres un niño muy listo..- alabo el hombre

Que quieres de nosotros?, donde están los demás?- el semblante del mayor de los gemelos era serio.

Seguramente estén muertos, devorados por algún muerto vivo…- respondió el viejo – igual no te preocupes porque dentro de poco ustedes también lo estarán.

Los puños de Tasuke se cerraron con fuerza, cerró sus ojos y en un instantes los abrió con el sharingan activado, corrió directo con el puño cerrado hacia Debura.

Tasuke! – grito Itachi tratando de ponerse de pie

Antes de que siquiera llegara a rozar al viejo el cuerpo de Tasuke salió volando hacia donde estaba su hermano, rodo por el suelo cayendo violentamente, Voldert lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza como para mandarlo a volar.

Tasuke…- se acercó rápidamente a su hermano – estas bien? –

Itachi..- hablo con dificultad el azabache intentando recuperarse del golpe, vio como Debura se acercaba a ellos – quédate detrás de mí…- le pidió a su hermano mientras aun en el suelo arrodillado se ponía de manera defensiva, protegería a su hermano aunque eso le costara la vida.

Ya sabemos cuál es el gemelo más apto – informo Debura aun acercándose a los niños, sus ojos brillaron volviéndose amarillos, mirando fijo a los gemelos los dejo en un estado de ensueño. Volteo a ver a sus aliados mientras sus ojos volvían a ser rojos – preparen todo para el ritual, nos quedan solo dos horas- con paso calmado y despreocupado volvió a sentarse en su trono, una sonrisa surco sus labios, realmente ese chiquillo sería un buen contenedor, obtendría su cuerpo esa misma noche.

Ya estaba todo listo para el ritual, ambos gemelos estaban recostados sobre una mesa, alrededor de esta se hayaba dibujado en el suelo un circulo con varios escritos en un idioma realmente antiguo.

Gracias a que los gemelos vestían diferentes es que podían notar cual era cada uno porque aunque fueran completamente distintos en su forma de ser eran completamente idénticos físicamente, solo sus ropas los distinguían.

Voldert dibujo unos símbolos en las muñecas de Tasuke mientras que Melody dibuja esos mismos símbolos en las muñecas de Debura.

La chica tomo un kunai y rasgo el brazo de su maestro logrando hacerle una pequeña herida, mojo sus dedos con la sangre y luego se dirigió hacia el azabache, con la sangre escribió en su frente un símbolo antiguo que representaba la palabra "alma".

Ya todo estaba listo, la ceremonia del ritual, la Luna estaba en su esplendor, Debura cerro sus ojos mientras comenzaba a pronunciar casi inaudible unas palabras, el idioma en el que hablaba era realmente antiguos, seguramente sería el idioma del infierno.

Luego de varios segundos recitando el ritual los labios de Debura dejaron de moverse para comenzar a moverse los de Tasuke, el Uchiha comenzó a hablar en un idioma extraño, el mismo que hace momentos recitaba Debura, termino de recitar el conjuro y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, los hermosos jades que el azabache poseía fueron remplazados por unas ojos rojos color sangre, ese rojo no era como el sharingan, ese rojo era maléfico.

Una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro del Uchiha, se sentó en la mesa mirándose los brazos, no podía creer cuanto poder corría por aquellas venas.

Se siente tan poderoso…- la voz aún era la de Tasuke, aquella voz seria pero infantil, pero aquella expresión macabra en el rostro hacia evidente que ese pequeño ya no era Tasuke Uchiha, ahora era Debura.

Señor? – hablo algo dudosa la mujer, no sabía si el ritual había funcionado – es usted?

Los ojos rojos se clavaron en ella – claro que soy yo…- informo, se bajó de la mesa y comenzó a estirar el cuerpo – este cuerpo joven se siente estupendo.

El ritual aún no termina..- informo Voldert.

Hay que ofrecer el sacrifico antes del amanecer sino su alma volverá a su antiguo cuerpo…- hablaba Melody.

Eso ya lo sé – Debura tomo el kunai que Melody había utilizado antes y comenzó a acercarse al pequeño Itachi- clavare este kunai en su corazón y así podre quedarme con este poderoso cuerpo – la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del azabache hacia que se perdiera todo rastro de que ese rostro pertenecía a un inocente niño.

Debura afirmo el agarre del kunai lo levanto por encima de su cabeza y aun manteniendo esa mueca malvada en el rostro impulso el arma filosa hacia el corazón del azabache.

El ruido de una explosión que hizo volar la puerta lo detuvo a centímetros del corazón de Itachi, antes de que se disipará el humo de la explosión se oyó el ruido de metales chocar, la Katana de Sasuke había chocado con el Kunai de Debura haciendo que este retrocediera de un salto hacia atrás.

El humo comenzó a disiparse, en el suelo se veía a Voldert agarrándose el estómago, un golpe de Naruto lo había hecho retorcerse del dolor, en otro lado podía comenzar a notarse la figura de Melody con un par de gnomos que había logrado invocar justo después de la explosión.

Naruto había logrado acercarse en cuestión de segundos a itachi y lo tenía en sus brazos, intentaba ajustar su vista al humo para lograr encontrar a Tasuke.

Cuando el humo se disipo los ojos del azabache se sorprendieron de ver que con quien acababa de chocar su katana era con su hijo, Tasuke se hallaba en frente de él sosteniendo un kunai en la mano.

-Tasuke…- susurro el uchiha al notar algo extraño en el azabache, el pequeño no bajaba su guardia.

-el pequeño se relajó un segundo, y movió su dedo índice negando, Sasuke instintivamente arrugo el ceño – prefiero que me digan Debura.


End file.
